


如果在哥谭，一只蝙蝠

by saisland



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: 存档普通人AU





	1. 序

序

没过几个小时，整个哥谭、大都会，乃至一整个社交网络全都疯了——  
哥谭首富和大都会首富的赌约，赢家是莱克斯·卢瑟。  
但大家的焦点不是两个有钱人的赌约是什么，而是输家的赌注能不能实现。  
你可能会问布鲁斯·韦恩输了多少钱，是不是要把身价全部赔光了。  
太天真了。  
赌钱？布鲁西宝贝儿怎么会玩那么无聊的把戏。  
布鲁斯·韦恩和莱克斯·卢瑟的赌约是在一次疯狂的宴会上立下的。在迷蒙的灯光、拥挤的人群和大量的酒精的作用下，布鲁斯跌跌撞撞走到台前，勇敢地一举踏上最高的桌子，大声喊出了他赌注：“如果我输了，我就以自己的名字为主角写一本超级英雄的书，届时，我所有的亲朋好友都会成为书里的一个角色。而你，莱克斯·卢瑟，我最好的朋友，就会成为一个大反派。”  
一旁的莱克斯·卢瑟没有回话，而是捣鼓着他的手机，一分钟后，他晃悠着手机，对台下的人大吼：“我把刚才布鲁斯说的那段话拍了下来，发到了推特上！大家和我一起见证奇迹吧！”  
不止是莱克斯·卢瑟，台下的宴会嘉宾们也有各个角度的视频，其中最清晰的视频在油管上被播放了十万多次。  
可能那一天晚上喝的酒太多了，就连号称千杯不醉的布鲁西宝贝儿都有些醺然了，他目视之处都带着奇妙的光晕，这让他感觉自己的确是一个奇迹。  
......狗屁的奇迹。  
布鲁斯看到莱克斯艾特自己发了一条推：@Brucie_W 好期待你的第一本书！我会像你的头号迷妹一样日日夜夜等候着你的新书的！看好你哦，布鲁斯。  
听听这幸灾乐祸的语气！  
布鲁斯愤愤不平地打开另一条艾特，这一条是来自他的脱口秀谐星好友的——  
Joker  
@Brucie_W 预定一个大反派的位置。我要做你此生纠缠不清的敌人。  
布鲁斯翻了一个白眼。好的，你等着，我要把你设定成一个最大的精神病，而且是脸上的小丑装永远洗不掉的那种。  
然后他收到了一条短信。好吧......他已经收到了很多短信，然而这条短信是他不得不看的。他表姐戴安娜·普林斯，一个前职业剑术选手，退役后成为了一个畅销书作家。她发来的是一条语音：”我们要不要联动？你可以把我那位来自天堂岛的亚马逊女战士写进你的书里！“  
行啊，戴安娜公主。他一个字母一个字母打着。  
就在这个时候，另一条短信飞了进来。他并没有阅读的欲望，但该死的手机已经把人名和信息显示在了他屏幕的上方，他没办法不看到。来信者是他公司里多年的下属和生活中不可或缺的好友迪克·格雷森。  
他以自己独特的语言风格说道：”嘿，我也要出现在你的书里！你有什么特别重要的男二男三的角色吗？就是和男主角牵绊很深的那种！“  
两秒后，又来了一条短信：”不是那种铅板！“  
”前半！“  
”妈的手癌！牵绊！“  
”我不是基佬！“  
他如果不是基佬，那全世界没有基佬了。布鲁斯回给他一条，”行啊，我把我儿子的角色大方地让给你。”  
迪克不愧人如其名——既然人名都是迪克了，他还有什么做不到呢。他回道：“没问题啊，我还可以给你推荐你其他几个儿子的名字，比如杰森·陶德、提姆·德雷克。”他随随便便列举了几个同事的名字。  
“敢情我儿子都不跟我姓？”  
“我们是你捡来的啊，爸爸。”  
布鲁斯服了。  
你千万不要和迪克比不要脸。不是说迪克不要脸，而是他从不觉得自己的言行不要脸，这让他的言谈举止不要脸起来较他人更加自然不做作。  
五分钟后，杰森·陶德出现在他的办公室里。  
”做你的儿子不要紧，但我的出场方式一定要特殊！要有我的风格和个人印记！我已经想好了，我要以偷你的轮胎的方式出现在你的小说里！“  
”......你把我的门踹出一个坑。“  
杰森若无其事地看了看那扇雕花大门，”哦，不好意思哦。“  
......你会在我的书里虐得很惨的，杰森·陶德。  
布鲁斯今天在公司里的待遇也是前所未有的好。虽然布鲁斯是一个相貌英俊、风流倜傥的单身男人，似乎非常符合那些霸道总裁的言情小说设定，比如《五十度灰》之类的，然而在现实生活里，大家对顶头上司的态度依旧是有几分忌惮的。这么说吧，从前的布鲁斯·韦恩是一朵可远观而不可亵玩焉的莲花，今天就成了招蜂引蝶、人人唾手可得的路边玫瑰。不管男女老手、高矮胖瘦都纷纷跑过来特意同他打个招呼。尤其是那位梳着双马尾，发梢的颜色还是一蓝一粉的前台姑娘，她甚至还和布鲁斯·韦恩来了一个亲密碰撞——穿着十厘米的高跟鞋假装碰瓷只是为了告诉布鲁斯：”我叫哈莉·奎因！“  
真是个好名字，布鲁斯想，可以和小丑凑一对。  
受宠若惊地布鲁斯回到了他的老宅，没想到陪伴多年的老管家也不放过他。  
老管家的方式就委婉很多，”布鲁斯少爷，您回来了。“  
布鲁斯疲倦地应着，由着老管家帮他脱下了外衣。  
”今天我把您的猎枪擦拭了一遍。“  
布鲁斯不明所以，但还是应着：”嗯哼。“  
老管家不知从哪儿掏出了一把长猎枪，对着墙壁上的一个牛骨头颅做出了瞄准射击的动作，”您看我的动作还标准吗？“  
布鲁斯更糊涂了，不过老管家的确动作标准。”呃，反正比我标准多了。“  
老管家放下枪，微微笑了。他的笑容表达了”您怎么会拿自己跟我做对比呢，太自不量力了“的含义。这是一个年老的管家所能表达的最鄙视的神情。  
”您看，我能在您的小说里成为一个从特工组织功成身退来到您家做管家的人物吗？“  
*  
晚上十点，与众瞩目的焦点布鲁斯·韦恩发了一条推特：正在整理人物和大纲，敬请期待。


	2. 第一章

第一章  
三个月后，当所有人都猜测布鲁斯·韦恩已经放弃他尚未开启的写作事业时，他出人意料地更新了第一章——《蝙蝠侠：第一年》。  
而这篇小说出乎了更多人的意料。  
“这是一篇逻辑清晰、结构完整、故事精彩、人物塑造成熟的一部短篇小说，实实在在是一部令人惊艳的处女作。在此之前，我可以说对超级英雄题材（无论是漫画、动画、电影或是书籍）都抱有一种高高在上的偏见，但这部短篇小说完完全全改变了我的看法。我甚至能够断言，布鲁斯·韦恩的这部小说将塑造一种全新的小说题材。接下来的内容涉及剧透，如果尚未读过此篇小说，建议先不要继续阅读......”  
活跃在社交网络的著名书评人露易丝·莱恩在布鲁斯网络发布《蝙蝠侠：第一年》后的三个小时里，率先发布了第一篇长评。这位一向以言辞犀利独到著称的书评人居然给了这部作品极高的评价。  
除开专业书评，各种以#batman #batmanyearone为tag的微博刷爆整个社交网络——  
“还没看完这篇文，我已经爱上了蝙蝠侠！#batman”  
“#batmantheking 我为所有我爱的超级英雄感到惋惜，因为他们在我心中的排位通通都要靠后了！”  
“#batmanyearone 这种写实的手法和阴暗的基调！我从未去过哥谭，也不了解哥谭是什么样子的，但在我心里哥谭已经打上了蝙蝠侠的烙印！”  
“#batman #batmanyearone #batmansuit 按照书中的描述，画了一张蝙蝠侠（附图）。"  
以及底下的回复：“我的天！这就是我心里的战衣！”  
“太好看了！”  
“蝙蝠侠就应该那么帅！”  
而一生一世与布鲁斯·韦恩相伴的还有质疑声——  
”这么成熟的文风，这真的是布鲁斯·韦恩写的？反正我是不信。“  
”#batmanyearone 一部代笔之作。“  
”已经找到为#batmanyearone 代笔的作家，一个在温饱线挣扎还被我们的布鲁西宝贝儿威胁的可怜人（附链接）。“  
”无聊的小说。“  
”#batmanyearone 意料之中的烂作品。“  
”布鲁斯·韦恩与蝙蝠侠，糜烂与另一种糜烂。#batman“  
*  
“ 你知道蝙蝠侠这个tag的热度到底有高吗？”电话的另一端，莱克斯·卢瑟说道。  
“你觉得我会对这个感兴趣？”布鲁斯·韦恩说。  
“显然不会。”  
“你想问什么就直说，莱克斯。”  
“为什么我不是哥谭的大反派？说好的最好的朋友会成为最大的反派的呢？当初的约定你还记得什么吗？”  
“......你知道刚才有多少人通过电话、短信、邮件和私信问我同样的问题吗？”  
“你觉得我会对这个感兴趣？”莱克斯·卢瑟用相同的问题回敬道。  
“我向你保证，莱克斯，你肯定会出现的，而且是个大反派，但你一定要稍安勿躁。”  
“好吧，姑且相信你这一次。”电话被挂断。  
“莱克斯少爷的电话？”  
“没错，阿福。”  
“其他人我不确定，我只知道我会成为您的小说的常驻角色，就和电视剧的常驻演员那样。 ”阿尔弗雷德把茶水和小甜饼端给他的少爷，“因为就算布鲁斯·韦恩成为蝙蝠侠，他也需要吃小甜饼。”  
“你说的没错，我亲爱的管家大人。而且你的小甜饼实在太好吃了，我离不开它。”  
“然而其他人没有我这份笃定，比如莱克斯少爷，或许会常常来电与您联络感情。”阿尔弗雷德又一次谢绝了布鲁斯过多的溢美之词，一语成谶地说道。  
从此以后，只要间隔两周的新篇章一发布，莱克斯·卢瑟总是那个第一个来电的人，并且叉腰质问布鲁斯为什么他还没有在书中出现（叉腰是布鲁斯想象中的画面，布鲁斯觉得这个动作和莱克斯太相配了）。  
“稍安勿躁，莱克斯。”布鲁斯总那么说。  
直到半年过后......  
#Whoisclarkkent   
这个tag在推特，ins和tumbr被刷爆。  
“谁他妈是克拉克·肯特？”莱克斯这次没有打电话来，而是直闯民宅。  
“稍安勿躁，莱克斯。”  
“我有权利知道我要对付的人是谁吧。”莱克斯·卢瑟叉着腰、扭着头质问。  
“或许你可以帮助我找出谁是克拉克·肯特。”布鲁斯摊着手笑道。  
*  
“克拉克·肯特是谁？”拉娜用生硬的英语一字一句念道。  
坐在她对面的克拉克以为她在练习英语发音，他用最标准的慢速英语回答道：“我是。”  
“不不，克拉克。”拉娜调回了自己的母语，“这是一个很火的tag，不信你搜搜推特，一瞬间，全世界都在找你。”  
“我不懂你在说什么......”克拉克·肯特疑惑地从书包里掏出自己的手机。  
*  
无论怎么样，《蝙蝠侠》这本小说太好看了......  
这是追连载追到半夜的克拉克·肯特的唯一想法。  
“你看到你那篇《世界第一拍档》了吗？”拉娜发来一条短信。  
“没有。”  
“哪里是我的《世界第一拍档》......就算重名了也不要这么说......”  
“我说是你的，就是你的。不信你先去看那篇。”  
已经补了四个月连载的克拉克早就发现了《蝙蝠侠》的特点之一就是所有的篇目都是连贯的，但也是独立成篇的，跳着阅读并不会影响太多。  
所以克拉克跳到了最新的一章，就是拉娜说的《世界第一拍档》。  
半年之后，布鲁斯·韦恩最好的合作伙伴和最亲密的好友、大都会的首富莱克斯·卢瑟在他的小说里姗姗来迟，但同样到来的还有大都会的超级英雄，超人。  
布鲁斯·韦恩令人惊讶地抛弃了往常阴沉的语调，他用一种讲述传奇和神话的方式塑造了超人的身世——最后一个氪星之子掉落在了堪萨斯一个名叫斯莫维尔的小镇。随后语调一转，那个熟悉的沉稳有余的平铺直叙又回来了，这个被养父母命名为克拉克·肯特的婴儿是如何成长的，他是如何知晓自己的能力的、如何知道自己的身世的、如何披上超人的外衣的，又是如何碰上哥谭的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠的。  
然而即使还是那样写实的笔调，整个故事的基调却是不同的。就像书里所写的那样，超人又被叫做光明之子，而他似乎透过纸页把光明传给了写书的人。  
“我看完了。”克拉克给拉娜发短信。  
拉娜几乎就是秒回，仿佛期待已久，“怎么样？”  
“我决定把这本书翻译成法语，分享给你那些看不懂英语的同胞们看！”  
“你在说什么？？？”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩说过，只要不做商用，随便我们拿蝙蝠侠做什么。翻译又有何不可？”  
“我是在说，”拉娜发了语音，语气是万分的恨铁不成钢，“你没有发现布鲁斯·韦恩笔下的克拉克·肯特和你很像吗？”  
“......呃，有吗？”  
“有！”拉娜一股脑地说，“同样是被收养的吧，同样是出生在农场的吧，同样衣着......朴素吧。最重要的是，性格都很像。我形容不出，反正看着他的克拉克·肯特，我能够毫无违和地代入你的形象。”  
克拉克使劲想了想，回复道：“我不觉得。”  
拉娜发了一条，“哼，随便你吧，反正我是这么觉得的。睡了，再不睡明天不用去上学了。”  
克拉克·肯特按上手机却迟迟无法入睡。  
我一定要把这个连载翻译成法语......作业也没完成的人这样想道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克还是一个留学的研究生【  
> 因为故事需要，所有的漫画、动画的顺序情节人物都可能被我改动过


	3. 第二章

第二章

寻找克拉克·肯特的声音在一个月之后渐渐平息了——大新闻那么多，大家的选择余地如此宽泛，即使布鲁斯·韦恩再怎么闻名天下，也不会永远占据着所有人茶余饭后的时光。总有些其他的事情不停地发生：某某明星吸毒了，谁和谁结婚了，哪里发生了自杀式袭击，哪里又有飞机失事了......渐渐地，经过时间的筛选，依旧在孜孜不倦地刷着#whoisclarkkent 的人堪称是蝙蝠侠的执着粉。或许是出于相同的目的，那些人渐渐形成了几个规模不算小的团体，在社交媒体中蠢蠢欲动。其中一个团体因寻找克拉克·肯特而聚集，他们在网络中铺撒下天罗地网，不找到真人誓不罢休。这个团体隐隐以一个名叫LexIsNotBald为头，每天不务正业，中邪了一般搜寻着芸芸众生里的那个超人。  
而另一个团体就松散多了，他们多数为年轻的女性，日日沉迷于《蝙蝠侠》小说，每两周一次的更新完全满足不了他们旺盛的需求，因此他们充分地展开了想象的翅膀，画画、手工、同人文，无所不有。而超人的出现以及那个可疑的“世界最佳拍档”就如同一颗惊雷在迷妹的心中炸开。不知何时，superbat这个词语在他们的圈子里传开，同人图和同人文的数量刹那之间成几何式增长。而当同人文和同人图也不能满足他们的饕餮欲望后，他们自然而然地把魔爪伸向了现实中的人。布鲁斯·韦恩，他们是知道的，这不必提；但是克拉克·肯特呢？他到底是谁？他在布鲁斯·韦恩的生活中扮演着怎样的角色？如果他是布鲁斯的挚友，为何从不见布鲁斯提起或者一同出席在社交场合中？难道是布鲁斯的秘密情人吗？他们之间到底有何不可告密的牵连？而这一切，从布鲁斯·韦恩那里是得不到结果的。对于自己的私人生活，虽然有多方媒体和狗仔涉入，但布鲁斯本人从来都是守口如瓶。  
越不知道越想知道，越不知道脑洞就开得越大，迷妹们发动着自己的力量也在网上寻找着克拉克·肯特其人。  
然而这一切正主布鲁斯·韦恩是毫不知情的。在二十年来风吹雨打的洗礼下，布鲁斯养成了不去网上搜自己或者与自己相关事物的习惯。他按时发文，忽略大家热情地转发和评论，在记者的采访中神秘微笑，在亲朋好友追问情节时抱歉地说“无可奉告”。  
《蝙蝠侠》只是一本小说，他的一个兴趣爱好，但给予它过多的关注？毫无可能。布鲁斯还有一个大公司要照顾，还有那么多莺莺燕燕值得他暂时停歇，还有他不断探索的其他诸如攀岩、登山、探险、高空跳伞、击剑等兴趣爱好，他的眼睛不会为一样事物所停留。  
这一天，迪克·格雷森在汇报完本职工作后，按捺不住激动的心情，询问自己的老板：“布鲁斯，今天的更新里有我吗？”  
布鲁斯佯装思考，随后说道：“即使本来有你的情节，因为你的这句话，你的戏份被删除了。”  
“嘿！这可不地道啊朋友！”迪克不满地叫道，“我有要求过什么吗？我只是问你一句晚上的更新有没有我而已！我还没要求出个人番外集呢。”  
“永远不可能有《夜翼番外集》这种东西的出现，你死心吧。”  
“好吧，你也可以不写，反正会有人写的。”迪克嘟囔。  
布鲁斯从电脑屏幕后抬起头，“别人写？”  
迪克嗔怪道：“你还不知道？哈，也有你不知道但我知道的事啊啧啧。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“求我啊，求我我就告诉你。”  
“我现在就告诉你下一章的剧情：你死了。”  
“......不要啊，爸爸！你不能让我死啊爸爸！”  
布鲁斯洋洋得意，“那你还不快说？”  
迪克只得委委屈屈地把整个迷妹圈的事儿完完整整地叙述给布鲁斯听。  
布鲁斯瞠目结舌。”所以我的蝙蝠侠还可能有各种不同版本的故事？还会和其他不同的人配成情侣？“  
”嗯哼。“  
”那都有谁？“  
”你数一数你一共写了多少个角色，然后自己排列组合一下就知道了。“  
布鲁斯：”......“  
”迷妹可是很可怕的存在。“  
”......你告诉我，有没有一对是我和你？“  
迪克这就有点不好意思了，”呃......我都说是排列组合了，你说呢？“  
布鲁斯心情异常复杂。  
迪克安慰他，”我和你的CP不是最主流的，你是没看到我和杰森组成的dickjay呢......这真是操天操地，什么姿势都有......我有时看完一篇文都没脸见杰森。“  
布鲁斯捂住脸，”你不要再说下去了。你究竟是抱着怎样的心态去一直去读那些所谓的同人文的？“  
”那些文有毒。我没法控制自己的点开链接的手。“迪克说着找出自己的手机，”我把AO3的链接发给你，有空你自己去看看吧。“  
布鲁斯在第一时间删除了迪克发给他的短信。  
迪克没看到他的小动作，在走之前还兴致勃勃地继续推荐，”还有一些文不发在专门的同人文网站上，而仅仅只是发布在社交平台。你知道，输入一些特殊的tag，就能找到了。“  
”我不会去看的。“布鲁斯斩钉截铁地说。  
迪克耸耸肩，”随便你喽。“  
*  
布鲁斯怀着罪恶的心情在搜索栏里打下了batman这六个字母。  
一个新世界的大门在他眼前开启了。  
几分钟后，布鲁斯按着胸口阖上了他的笔记本电脑。  
进来送小甜饼的管家忧心忡忡地上前询问，”少爷您是怎么了？心悸胸闷吗？“  
布鲁斯闭上眼深呼吸，”我没事，阿福，只是有一点喘不过气来，我需要空气。“  
说服阿尔弗雷德自己完全没事花了布鲁斯五分钟的时间。管家可不是什么好糊弄的角色，布鲁斯不得不当着他的面来了几个俯卧撑和几个引体向上才打消了阿尔弗雷德疑虑。  
待管家走远后，布鲁斯深呼吸几次，再次打开了电脑。  
就像迪克所说的那样，他和迪克的配对并不是很多（举一反三如布鲁斯，从迪克无意透露的dickjay这个称呼得知了所有的CP名字的来由，他无师自通地搜了brujay），牢牢占据《蝙蝠侠》同人榜单榜首的tag是superbat。  
......  
......  
超人和蝙蝠侠是伟大的友谊啊喂！  
这个世界上就没有属于两个男人之间纯友谊的存在了吗！  
为什么有些人一言不合就开车呢！  
布鲁斯抓狂地想。  
他为了证明还是有人的想法和他一样，一怒之下开始一页一页地搜索起来。  
一篇以《Les meilleurs dans le monde》的名字进入了他的眼帘。  
《世界最佳拍档》的法语版？他这样想着看起了全文。  
这是一篇个别字句有些意译，但总体而言非常符合原文思想的翻译。在文末，译者这样写着，”《蝙蝠侠》这篇小说同我有些缘分，仅以无偿翻译成法语、与法语区的朋友们交流来表达我的感激。译文如有不足之处，请给予指点，谢谢阅读。“  
布鲁斯扫了一眼博主，他的头像是平凡无奇的一个蝙蝠标志，而他的名字是C.Kent。打开他的主页，除了一些校园生活的日常外，全都是《蝙蝠侠》的小说翻译，而《世界最佳拍档》则是第一篇。而今，他已经赶上了布鲁斯的进度了。  
布鲁斯还注意了一下每篇翻译的发布时间。  
通常而言，布鲁斯都是在周二更新，而翻译的发布时间大致在周四。如果是周五或者周六才发布翻译，这位译者会在开头附上歉意。  
这个翻译的速度......很快啊。  
布鲁斯为什么每两周才更新一章，就是因为他即使构思小说的速度和书写的手速很快，但每一章节的量都是不少的。  
鬼使神差地，布鲁斯转发了《世界最佳拍档》的小说翻译。  
*  
布鲁斯·韦恩转发了一篇翻译，却没有及时更新《蝙蝠侠》，这个异常迅速地被布鲁斯和《蝙蝠侠》的忠心粉丝注意到了。


	4. 第三章

第三章  
克拉克·肯特像往常一样检查了手机。一般来说，当他在晚上甚至半夜Po上《蝙蝠侠》的翻译新章后，第二天一早都会例行收到一些转发和回复。数量不算很多，但据克拉克的估算，数值呈缓慢而稳定地上升趋势。这也算一件好事，他辛苦熬夜翻译小说，总希望有更多的人看到；而作为一个《蝙蝠侠》的粉丝，他也乐于用这种方式分享他所爱的作品，让更多人了解这部作品并且与他们互动——这几乎算是他紧张的学业里唯一的喘息之处了。  
今天却不一样了。  
几千条转发和几百个回复。  
克拉克立刻按灭了手机屏幕，冷静了一下再打开。  
几千条转发和几百个回复。  
克拉克关上软件，重新打开。  
几千条转发和几百个回复。  
克拉克揉了揉眼睛，没有花也没有瞎。  
那这是什么情况？他清楚地记得昨天晚上自己还是一个小透明？  
克拉克在街边随便寻了个座位，坐了下来，翻检自己一举成名的源头。他的呼吸平复了下来——这个时候他又觉得自己是个学新闻的人了。  
源头并不难找，因为几乎所有的转发都是因为一个账户：Brucie_W。  
克拉克用了十秒的时间下了这样一个判断：这的确是布鲁斯·韦恩的私人账号。这可以从四方面看出。第一点，这个账号是通过认证的；第二点，账号的简介是这样一句话：韦恩集团董事长、《蝙蝠侠》作者；第三点，这个账号除了一些觥筹交错的照片之外，还有《蝙蝠侠》的连载；第四，他关注着这个账号。  
不对......  
他又看了一眼关注与否的那个按键，上面清楚显示着：互相关注。  
克拉克惊得第一时间把手机倒扣在板凳上。  
他捂住胸口缓了很久，才一边嘿嘿傻笑一边像对待绝世珍宝那样捧起了手机。这个场景在外人看来就是：这个小伙子表白成功了嘛。  
然而克拉克的内心汹涌澎湃着完全不同的弹幕：我的天啊！我爱的作者关注我了！我爱的作者转发我的翻译了！我和大大互关了！此时此刻，就连布鲁斯·韦恩账号的头像，那个被人吐槽仿佛别人欠了他十个亿的大脸都看上去亲切和蔼友善可爱了起来。  
克拉克就这样捧着手机看了很久很久，久到克拉克电击一般猛地窜起来，书包和手机都摔在了地上：妈呀！还要上课！  
这一节是写作课。他匆匆赶到阶梯教室，悄悄从门口往里看，只见教室万籁无声，所有人都在低头试写。克拉克硬着头皮推开教室门，刷刷集中到他身上的目光让他觉得自己突兀得就如同胸前印着一个S。  
但教授惯例的冷嘲热讽和多压到他身上的作业也没能阻挡他的好心情。去图书馆找拉娜一起自习的一路上，他甚至都在哼小曲。  
“哟，我们的网红来了？”拉娜看到克拉克后小声招呼道。  
“拉娜......”  
“不是我瞎说啊，和布鲁斯·韦恩互粉的人，哪个不是有来头的红人？快说！你是怎么勾搭上布鲁西宝贝儿的？”  
“我什么也不知道，”克拉克老实回答，“我今天早上一打开手机也懵了。”  
“你真的一无所知？”  
“我真的什么都不知道。”  
拉娜失望地呼了口气，“如果是别人跟我这么说，我一个字都不会信。但是你......我信你一回。”然后她又兴奋了起来，你见哪个女孩不八卦的？她拉着克拉克打听道，“ 哎哎，转发和评论我都看到了，你有没有收到什么私信？比如猜测你是那个‘克拉克·肯特’？”  
“ 私信？“克拉克后知后觉地掏出了手机，”你这么一说我想起来了，别说私信了，我连转发和评论都没看过......”  
拉娜不可置信地提高了嗓门，这个举动立刻引起了图书馆内其他学霸的不满，她只能悻悻地压低了声音，“ 我都听说了！你连写作课都敢迟到！我以为你就是看评论转发和私信，看到忘记了时间。”  
”你说对了一半，“克拉克想到这个，挫败地大力揉了揉头发，“ 我的确忘了时间，但我光顾着发呆了。”  
“ 噗——” 拉娜笑出了声。这下对桌的男生彻底不满了，他回过头来彬彬有礼地请这两位出去。  
克拉克和拉娜只好连声道歉，暂时走出了图书馆。然后克拉克在拉娜的注视下，开始翻起了评论......  
评论无甚出奇，几乎在克拉克的意料之中。  
他分析了起来，“一类是称赞的，比如‘Po主好勤奋啊’、‘赞美Po主’、‘终于不用啃英语了’之类的；一类是质疑的，比如‘翻译有没有授权’、‘是不是靠这个赚黑心钱’；一类是谩骂的，比如骂我和布鲁斯有一腿之类的，我就不举例了，一律略过不看；还有一类是......”  
所以说，评论“几乎”都在克拉克的意料之中。  
“还有一类认为我就是超人原型？！”  
拉娜呵地笑了一声，“这才是意料之中的。”  
克拉克又打开私信，不必说，他的私信也被塞满了。  
“呃......私信里除了威胁我让我离他/她的布鲁斯远一点的，就是猜测我是超人的原型......”  
“等等！”拉娜眼疾手快地抢过手机，“我看到LexIsNotBald的私信了！”  
“......那是谁？”  
拉娜鄙夷地瞪了克拉克一眼，“亏你还是布鲁斯的粉丝，连这个都不知道。LexIsNotBald是专门调查超人原型的那群人的领军人物。有人说，感觉这个人不一般，握有很多资源，查找起消息来快准狠。啧啧，你被他盯上了。”  
私信内容很简单——“你是不是克拉克·肯特？你是克拉克·肯特。”  
“我怎么觉得后背冷飕飕的，汗毛都竖起来了？”克拉克这么说着，还下意识地去摸了摸自己的后背。  
拉娜却有点幸灾乐祸，“啧啧，被盯上喽，你回不回复？”  
“我有什么理由回复他？”克拉克拿回自己的手机，继续过滤着私信。终于，他看到了一个眼熟的名字。  
“露易丝·莱恩！”  
“什么？”  
“就是那个《星球日报》的记者以及著名网络书评人露易丝·莱恩！她给我私信了！”  
“那你愣着做什么，还要发一下午呆吗？快点打开！”  
“这里是《星球日报》的露易丝·莱恩。有兴趣为《蝙蝠侠》写一篇书评吗？”克拉克念道。  
“有！”他狠狠敲击键盘。  
*  
正当克拉克·肯特被网络洪流冲击得晕头转向的时候，另一边的始作俑者布鲁斯·韦恩却丝毫不受影响。他不知道自己轻松决定的一个转发和随意点击的一个“互相关注”会激起多少波澜吗？在某一层意识里，他知道得很清楚，清楚得就跟他知道如果他和某一个女星或者女模特出入社交场合那个女人就会红透半边天一样。他很清楚，然而他不在乎。他转头就把这个人抛在了脑后。  
所以当他收到达米安的短信时，他是懵的。  
“克拉克·肯特到底是谁？ 达米安·W”  
懵逼的结果就是布鲁斯打了一个电话给管家，“阿福，达米安也在看《蝙蝠侠》？”  
管家是这样回答他的，“布鲁斯少爷，您知道我只是一个管家，没有监视您和您家人的权利。但是，有一次我上菜的时候，无意间看到达米安少爷的手机正显示着您刚好更新的一章——我得说我能注意到这个细节是因为页面正好显示了我出场说的第一句话，‘布鲁斯少爷，您还吃早饭吗？’所以，我妄下判断，是的，达米安是在看您的小说。”  
“谢谢你，阿福。以及谢谢你这么多年来一直准备早餐。”  
“真是令人感动。您终于意识到我为您准备了几十年早餐这个事实了。”  
布鲁斯挂了电话。在与管家通话的这五分钟里，达米安没有再发一条短信，但布鲁斯太了解达米安了，他知道他儿子一定目不转睛地盯着短信页面，并在看到自己发的那条短信显示“已读”后开始在想象里抓耳挠腮。  
“克拉克·肯特？你知道他是谁？”布鲁斯回复道。  
“正在回复”这几个字在屏幕是显示了足足有两分钟。  
“你小说里的超人。”回复却只有几个词语。  
如果布鲁斯和对方是朋友关系，那么就一定要继续问下去，“哦？你不是说你不看《蝙蝠侠》吗？”以此来让对方难堪。但那个人是他的亲儿子，他就不舍得这么问了。  
“克拉克·肯特是超人，就这么简单。”他回复道。  
“父亲......你是没上网吧。”  
“快到网上看看去。”  
到底发生了什么？布鲁斯摸不着头脑。他把手机放下，熟门熟路地从收藏夹里打开网站，在搜索栏历史里找到batman的tag——铺天盖地的消息向他袭来。  
Is @C.Kent the Clark Kent? #batman #burcewayne #whoisclarkkent #clarkkent #superman #wf #superbat  
他搜到的第一条消息是这样的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克：啊啊啊啊啊啊太太和我互关啦！！！


	5. 第四章

第四章

布鲁斯·韦恩花了几个小时时间了解清楚了网上那波“寻找谁才是克拉克·肯特”风潮的始末。当他躺上床了才深感懊悔——他居然把大好光阴浪费在那么无聊的事上。  
“你知道吗，阿福？网上居然有个团体专门去调查谁才是真正的超人。那群人里，以一个名叫LexIsNotBald为最。我昨天只不过顺手转发了一个无偿把《蝙蝠侠》翻译成法语的好心人，他今天就写出长长一篇文章论证我和那个人有一腿。”当着管家替他铺床的空，布鲁斯滔滔不绝地抱怨，“世界上怎么会有那么无聊的人？我本来以为莱克斯已经是我见过最喜欢钻牛角尖的人了。有这个时间，还不如......”  
“还不如早一点休息，”阿尔弗雷德打断他，“少爷，床铺好了，您早点睡吧。”  
布鲁斯这才意识到自己太过激动了，半夜那么亢奋显然不利于睡眠。他闷闷地应了一声。  
“您今天提前了十五分钟上床，希望您不要利用这宝贵的十五分钟在床上看手机。”  
布鲁斯默默地把手机放在床头柜上。  
阿福什么都好，就是太犀利了一点。  
管家替布鲁斯熄了灯、关上了门，布鲁斯的手又摸到了自己的手机，却没有拿到眼前，他想了想，还是缩回了手。  
手机里短信的页面还停留在达米安发的那两句话上——  
“父亲......你是没上网吧。”  
“快到网上看看去。”  
布鲁斯这两句话才花了一个晚上的时间去了解，然而当他了解之后，却不知道该怎么回复自己的儿子。  
他错过了达米安最初的十年，似乎因此也错过了达米安的一生。  
这种藏于意识深处的不安一直延续到达米安周末从住宿学校回到家。  
“父亲，潘尼沃斯，晚上好。”达米安寻常的开场白开启了这个不寻常的夜晚。  
“晚上好，达米安。”布鲁斯正坐在大厅的沙发上，往常这个时候他会看报纸，但不知什么时候，他现在也跟那些网瘾中年一样，只要一空下来，就抱着手机停不下来。  
“晚上好，达米安少爷。”由于达米安不习惯管家的服侍，阿尔弗雷德只是在远处恭敬地道一声好。然而即使隔着很远，管家还是一眼就瞧出了不对劲，“您需要先去洗一个澡吗？”  
布鲁斯听到管家的问话，这才看向门口的少年。  
达米安就像所有的高中的优等生那样，一丝不苟地穿着整洁的校服，即使在回家的路上也没有解开领带和风纪扣。然而他的头发湿透了，短发紧紧贴着头皮，水滴从发尖滴落，掉进衬衫里。  
布鲁斯挑眉，“你是去打击罪犯了？”他本是想调节一下气氛的，然而带着讽刺的言语加上硬邦邦的表情让气氛愈发阴沉。  
“没什么，我先去洗澡，父亲您先用晚餐吧。”达米安似乎无心纠结什么，一步一步沉着腿走上了楼。  
布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德还没来得及交流一个迷惑不解的眼神，就被一个高亢的叫门声和一连串对大门的进行无情摧残的敲门声打断了。  
阿尔弗雷德的第一个反应是去拿猎枪。  
可以，这很蝙蝠家。布鲁斯想。  
“好像是迪克的声音。”布鲁斯提醒管家。  
像是要印证布鲁斯的说法，高亢的声音里加入了自我介绍，“是我！迪克！迪克·格雷森！快开门！”  
迎接迪克·格雷森的是布鲁斯·韦恩著名的欠债脸。  
迪克顿时害怕了起来，“对不起啊爸爸！我不是故意敲坏你的门的！你别把我写死！”  
“见风使舵也没用了，你的死亡已经预定好了。”布鲁斯冷笑。  
迪克转而向老宅管家求助，“阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德！快把你家布鲁斯少爷架走，放我进来！”  
“格雷森先生您真爱开玩笑。布鲁斯少爷怎么会把您堵在门口呢？”  
布鲁斯只好侧身让迪克进门。  
迪克却在进了韦恩的宅子后忽然想到了什么，扭捏了起来。他四处张望一番，几次欲言又止。  
“你在找什么......”布鲁斯无语地问，“你不认识这里吗？”  
“呃......达米安不在吗？”  
“他在房间里洗澡。”  
“哦，洗澡啊，哦，这样，哦。”  
布鲁斯探究地看向迪克，意外地发现他现在的形象和方才的达米安如出一辙：迪克应该是刚刚下班回来，他身上还好好地穿着白天的休闲西装，但他的头发湿透了，刘海东倒西歪地粘在脸上，显得特别可笑。  
“你刚才碰到达米安了？”  
“啊？呃，对对。”迪克有些慌张，但还是老实点头。  
“你们是把对方的头摁到水里玩？”面对迪克，布鲁斯讽刺起来明显用力很多。  
迪克啊的叫了一声，把脸藏进双手里。隔了好久，才无力地说道：“我们是互相追着玩来着。”  
“互相追着玩？”布鲁斯越来越迷惑了，“你们什么时候变得那么熟了？”  
迪克忽的把手放了下来，露出那张漂亮得过分的脸。然而平时这张脸上总是免费配送笑容，然而现在它却是严肃而认真的。“布鲁斯，我有一件事要跟你说......”  
“格雷森！”  
大厅里的三人同时抬起了头。  
楼梯上站着穿着家居服、正在用毛巾擦拭头发的达米安。  
相比达米安的中气十足，迪克就显得格外弱势了。“达米安......”  
“父亲，你为什么会放他进来？”  
迪克弱弱地转向布鲁斯，“布鲁斯......”  
布鲁斯身上散发的问号几乎能把韦恩大宅填满，“你们到底在打什么哑谜？”  
“我又不是谜语人我打什么哑谜！”达米安几乎就在怒吼，他完全没有意识到自己提到了《蝙蝠侠》里的反派，“格雷森你给我滚蛋！”  
布鲁斯看着自己从来都端着架子的儿子嘶声力竭地大喊大叫，忽然想到了年轻时他提出分手，而他端庄大方的前女友是怎样把衣服鞋子包包往自己身上扔。不对......前女友，恋爱......布鲁斯脑子里的一根弦啪嗒一下响了。  
迪克就在这个时候拉断了他脑子里的那根弦。他视死如归地看向天花板上水晶灯，“布鲁斯我对不起你！你打死我吧！我正在和达米安交往！”  
布鲁斯不可思议地瞪向自己多年的下属和好友。  
人生如戏，戏如人生。  
*  
又到了不同寻常的周二，世界各地的《蝙蝠侠》粉丝都聚集在网上，吸【咳咳】毒一样等待着更新。然而即使以南太平洋的萨摩亚群岛（注1）的时间来算，周二都过去了，布鲁斯·韦恩的首页依然没有更新的痕迹。事实上，他的首页已经寂静了八九天了。  
这太不同寻常了。大概从几个月前起，布鲁斯·韦恩好像忽然发现了社交网络的魅力，开始疯狂地更新或者转发，这件事还被眼尖的迷妹发现了，AO3里出现了好几篇蝙蝠侠陷入网瘾无可自拔的超蝙文。  
“《蝙蝠侠》是断更了吗？我的天啊！我没法撑过之后的两周了！#batman #whereisbrucewayne”  
“蝙蝠侠才是我活下去的唯一动力！感谢上帝，感谢父母抚养我成人，世界再见......”  
“没有更新！我......我我要去A03上吸超蝙毒。”  
......  
“今天布鲁斯没有更文！我该怎么办！”  
很不幸，即使是《蝙蝠侠》更新的周二，克拉克·肯特却直到午夜的铃声敲响时才有空看一看手机。还没来得及打开APP，拉娜的短信就进来了。  
布鲁斯没有更新？  
克拉克娴熟地进入布鲁斯·韦恩的主页。果然，他的首页依旧停留在八天前的一条社会舆论的转发。  
难道布鲁斯·韦恩最近公事繁忙？  
克拉克立刻摇了摇头。三天前他还在新闻上看到布鲁斯和一个新晋的女模特一同逛街的街拍。  
难道是出事了？  
克拉克几乎在同一瞬间否决了这个原因。按照布鲁斯·韦恩的受媒体的欢迎度，他一有风吹草动，即使是在半夜，隔天的报纸已经付印，报社也会撤销重来，更别说网络了。  
难道是......  
打住。克拉克告诉自己，布鲁斯·韦恩有自己的私事，而更文就是他的私人生活的一部分，他无权妄自猜测，也无权打扰他的私人生活。  
那我为什么要打开布鲁斯的私信页面！  
还打字！  
还继续打字！  
还不由自主地发了出去！  
克拉克捂住了脸。  
电脑响起了私信的提示音。  
克拉克睁开了眼睛。  
从指缝里他看到了这样两行对话——  
“你好，韦恩先生，冒昧打扰。我看到你今天没有更新《蝙蝠侠》，妄自猜测你是太累了，请好好休息。”  
“谢谢关心。”  
克拉克给拉娜打了一个电话。  
“拉娜，私信是没有自动回复的功能，对吧？”  
“呃？对的......没有这个功能，怎么了？”  
克拉克倒抽一口冷气。“没、没什么，明天见。”  
“喂！你别话说一半......”  
克拉克挂断了电话。  
他以为自己严谨地思考了很久，实际上他几乎是用条件反射秒发了第二条私信：“是有什么烦心事吗？”  
那边的回复要久一点，“没什么烦心事，就是这两天事多。”  
又过了一会儿，“你不会把我们的对话发出去吧？”  
“发出去？发哪里？我为什么要发出去？”继续条件反射。  
那边又沉默了几分钟。“我看到你的书评了。”  
“是吗？你看到了？”又是条件反射。  
不对！克拉克终于从条件反射里跳了出来。什么？布鲁斯·韦恩居然看到他的书评了！他写给《星球日报》的书评！  
两周前，他接下了露易丝·莱恩的邀请，然后用了一周的时间写了一篇关于《蝙蝠侠》的书评。但是他没有选择泛泛评论，而是挑选了前不久布鲁斯·韦恩更新的独立短篇《黑暗骑士的归来》。  
“将近一年来，我们已经习惯了布鲁斯·韦恩精湛的文笔、流畅的故事、披挂蝙蝠装的哥谭骑士和炫目缤纷的反派人物，或许已经有人暗自考虑：蝙蝠侠会不会就此从巅峰走向没落？读者会不会因为没有新鲜感而感到疲惫和厌倦？布鲁斯·韦恩还能不能突破自己？《黑暗骑士的归来》就如同一针强心剂打进了疲软的《蝙蝠侠》世界......”  
“我看过了。事实上这是我第一篇阅读到的《黑暗骑士的归来》的长评。多亏了《星球日报》的APP及时推送，我才没有错过你精彩的评论。”  
“谢谢，但没有你的小说，就没有我笔下的文字。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩没有回复。  
克拉克思前想后，又问了一句，“冒昧地问一下，韦恩先生，蝙蝠侠对你而言意味着什么？”  
“蝙蝠侠只是一个虚拟人物。”  
“另，叫我布鲁斯就好。”

（注1）南太平洋的萨摩亚群岛是最晚进入下一天的地方


	6. 第五章

第五章

巴里·艾伦最近有些烦恼。  
作为一个勤勤恳恳的快递员，他总是竭诚给他的客户提供最优质的服务。他熟识他送的那片区域的所有客户，并且在他们开门时送上最真诚的笑容。他也会力所能及帮助他的客户，比如那几个他客户里少有的孤寡老人，即使没有他们的快递，他路过他们家门口之前总会打电话询问对方有什么生活用品或者食品是需要他带的；比如替节俭持家的家庭主妇留意公司里打折的家用产品；又比如送大件家具而对方面露难色时，主动提出可以帮忙一起拼装。  
这些固然给他带来了良好的声誉，也扩大了他的客户群体，但更重要的是，巴里乐在其中。  
但现在，他的客户们都会用奇怪的眼光盯着他，或者说盯着他胸前的名牌。  
巴里·艾伦、巴里·艾伦、巴里·艾伦......  
他仿佛能听见他们无声地念叨。  
而结识新的客户则更为尴尬——  
“您好，我是巴里·艾伦，这是我的名片。这一片地方我都很熟，您以后如果有什么需要，都可以联系我。”  
“巴里·艾伦？”  
“呃，对。”  
“不是化名？”  
“呃......在我的记忆里，我一直叫这个名字。”  
“那么你跑得快吗？”  
“......”  
更有甚者，会直接对他说，“从我家门口到路口，差不多一百来米，要不你给我跑一个看看？”或者，“你是不是很容易饿？你一天吃几顿？一顿吃多少个汉堡？”  
而今天，情况更加严重了。他刚才帮助老客户，一个单身女作家修了一下水管，耽误了后一个快递，那个快递的主人非常不爽地把这句话甩到他脸上：“你不是世界上跑得最快的人吗！”  
随后大门也砰的一声携风甩到他脸上。巴里的心情萧瑟得就像他胸前摇摇欲坠的胸牌。  
他拖着步子回到车上，驾驶座上的哈尔·乔丹正一心一意刷着手机。  
“这个世上得中二病的人越来越多了。”巴里忧愁地说。  
哈尔瞅了他一眼，启动了车子，“你碰到什么事情让你得出这种杞人忧天的结论？”  
巴里把方才的遭遇一股脑全告诉了哈尔。  
“那你为什么不跑一个给他看看？或者向别人家借几个汉堡当场吃给他们看？”哈尔一拍方向盘，“你可以直播吃汉堡一举成名！”  
“哈尔......”  
“怎么了？”  
“我们今天还是不要说话了。”  
*  
怀着异常沉痛的心情，巴里抱着一箱快递来到韦恩家的大宅前。韦恩宅子太大，巴里担心前来拿快递的年老管家因为太过匆忙的出来而跌倒受伤之类的，因此他总会提前五分钟打个电话，随后就在门口候着。  
今天也不例外。  
快递箱不太大却很重，搬运的时候他还能感受都有水在晃动，巴里猜测管家是购买了洗衣液一类的清洗物品。等一会儿要帮潘尼沃斯先生把箱子搬进去，他年纪那么大了，肯定搬不动。巴里这样想着，弯腰准备把箱子在地上放一会儿，却顺着慢慢走低的视线看到了铁门里面的草丛有异样的动静。  
蛇？还是......  
“格雷森，是我。你不要闹，我就喜欢叫你姓氏，迪克不是什么好名字你趁早让其他人改叫你理查德吧......不不不，你住口，我今天不是要跟你讨论你的名字问题的。你不要开玩笑，谁要老头子家的家产。”  
谋求家产？啧啧啧，不愧是有钱人家，就算是韦恩也不能例外。  
“你有没有觉得最近父亲一直沉迷网络？”  
父亲？  
“是的，他老是抱着手机。而且，根据我精密的推算，他在餐桌上，平均每五分钟，都会打开手机查看一下。不，我没看出他在看什么......什么？你说他只是在刷推特或者其他社交网络？为什么你那么清楚他在看什么！哦，开会就在旁边。不，我没有生气，你听错了。你说社交网络有什么用处？除了浪费时间外，它一无是处。对，我知道你喜欢刷，我就是在提醒你趁早删了它。”  
所以他就是布鲁斯的儿子？他是想拯救网瘾老爹？  
“但我觉得，是那些社交网络里，有他想看的东西。你说你推荐过他同人文？你把推荐给我的都推荐给了父亲？！你是不是有病啊格雷森！不！我才不生气！......好了，跟你扯永远也扯不到我要说的重点，我认为，父亲在网恋。是的，网恋，你没听错。而且我认为对象就是那个隐藏在所有人背后的克拉克·肯......”  
“艾伦先生，您弯着腰在做什么呢？”  
“啊啊？哦哦！没做什么......我正想把箱子搬给您呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德打开铁门，“辛苦您了，艾伦先生。”  
“哪里哪里，应该的。箱子有些沉，我替您搬进去吧。”  
“那就太感谢您了，顺便进来喝杯茶吗？”  
“哈哈哈谢谢啊，但我搭档还等在车上呢，虽然他正在睡觉。”  
“听说您换了一个开车的搭档？下次请务必请他一起来，我正愁无人和一起喝新到的红茶。”  
“一定一定。”  
巴里抱着箱子和管家有一搭没一搭地聊天，心却依旧停留在那个角度恰当的弯腰姿势上。八卦刚刚听到一半啊！这个八卦局势风云变化，前一秒还是财产争夺，下一秒就是关心老父；前一秒是关心老父，后一秒就变成了中年网恋。等他送完箱子后就跟不上节奏了！  
果然，当他再次摆好相同的姿势，另一边的人已经不见了。  
巴里又一次感受到萧瑟寒风。  
*  
而从某一种角度来说，达米安的确没有说错。布鲁斯确实在同克拉克·肯特聊天。  
他们依旧是在私信里聊天，但是频率更加频繁了。  
“我看到一个网友自发组织的‘你最喜爱《蝙蝠侠》里哪一个人物’的投票活动。”克拉克写道。然后他后悔了。为什么要跟布鲁斯说那么无聊的事情？他肯定不感兴趣啊！  
“哦？第一名是谁？”  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
“我就知道。”仿佛能看到那一端的人洋洋得意的样子。  
“那你喜欢哪个角色？”布鲁斯问道。  
好吧......克拉克舒了一口气，这个无聊的话题居然也能聊起来。  
他想了一想，回答：“可能不如你所愿了。虽然我没法否认蝙蝠侠是一个很有魅力的角色，但我最爱的角色不是他。”  
那边回得很快，“那是谁？”  
正当克拉克编辑文字的时候，布鲁斯又来了一条，“需要我猜吗？”  
可能是身为新闻从业者的嗅觉，即使只是通过文字，克拉克也能感受到布鲁斯就是那种无论哪种关系里，总会无意间带给对方压迫感的人。  
克拉克把方才编辑的文字剪切掉，重新打上一句话，“你可以试试看。”  
那边沉默了一会儿，“超人。”  
“不是。”  
“真的不是？”  
“确实另有其人。”  
“不知道为什么我总觉得你会喜欢超人，或者超人这个角色很适合你。”  
“我形容不出，反正看着他的克拉克·肯特，我能够毫无违和地代入你的形象。”  
拉娜也曾经那么说过。  
“是詹姆斯·戈登。”克拉克揭露了答案。  
“原来是他。那我可能真的猜不中。”  
“在投票活动里，戈登也不在选项之列。”克拉克承认这的确很难猜，他把剪切掉的文字粘贴进了编辑框内，“戈登这样的人物，没有任何附加的能力，被迫生活在哥谭这样的泥沼里。如果他选择同其他警察罪犯同流合污，也无可厚非，你不能去谴责什么。普通人因为能力有限而无法选择勇敢，因为胆小而闭上眼睛，这是人之常情。但他却选择了一条艰难的路，他选择择善固执。我敬佩这样的人。”  
“是的，是的，他令人敬佩。我也与你同感。”  
克拉克敏感地注意到了什么。为了避嫌，他之前从来没有提过《蝙蝠侠》里的那些真实存在的人，但这次那股急切的冲动令他破了戒。“冒昧问一句，戈登是哥谭警局里的真实人物吗？虽然他格外理想化，然而你的描写让我觉得真实。”  
“他曾经是。”  
果然。  
“我父母去世的现场，他是第一个赶到的。我自幼同他相识。但在一个绑匪案件里，为了保护受害者，他被子弹击中了胸口。虽然当时他穿着防弹衣，但因为距离太近，冲击力依旧很大，他最后抢救无效去世了。”  
“不必感到抱歉。”  
“这是很久以前的事了。”  
那一边的布鲁斯这样打道，然后没有等待对方的回复，而是把手机倒扣在了办公桌上，无声地对着前方叹了一口气。  
“你是不是在和克拉克·肯特聊得很欢？”大门被踹开。  
“杰森·陶德，我警告过你多少次进来先和门口的助理说一声。”  
“你是不是在和克拉克·肯特聊得很欢？”  
布鲁斯没有来由得感到一阵心虚，但这一点波动在他面瘫脸上几乎没有表现，“你说什么？”  
“他们在传你在搞网恋。”破门而入的杰森毫不客气地把布鲁斯对面的扶手椅往后一拉，大爷十足地一屁股坐了下来，二郎腿翘得比人还高，布鲁斯需要在他的二郎腿之间看到他的脸。  
“他们？他们是谁？”  
“你别管是谁！”  
“迪克，迪克·格雷森。”  
“你为什么猜是他？”  
“在这个办公室里，你除了我还跟谁说话？”  
“......”  
“迪克为什么会这么说？”布鲁斯接着问。  
杰森虽然被识破了，但却一丝一毫都不感到尴尬，“我怎么知道！”  
布鲁斯接着推测，“达米安说的。”  
“你这又是怎么猜到的？”  
“他们两个人会黏在一起，就会齐心协力在背后说我坏话。对他们来说，一个是父亲，一个是上司，最想吐槽的对象居然是同一个人，好机会不容错过。”  
“看来你终于认可他们了。”杰森说道。  
哪壶不开提哪壶。布鲁斯脸一沉，“杰森你给我等着。”  
“我等着什么啊我等着。”杰森丝毫没有察觉危险已经靠近了自己。  
布鲁斯露出对于一个面瘫而言过于可怕的笑容，“你马上就知道了。”  
*  
这一天是周一。  
布鲁斯本来已经码完了明天的新章节。但这一章可以再等两周。  
他打开一个新的页面，熬夜写完一个新章，并伴随着第二天的晨曦，早早发布了出去——  
《蝙蝠侠——家庭之死》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴里！直播吃汉堡是个好出路啊！  
> 桶哥无辜躺枪


	7. 第六章

第六章

熬夜赶稿的后果之一是网络连载的《蝙蝠侠》首度出现了错别字，后果之二是Po上新章的那一瞬间，困意排山倒海而来，在山与海的重重威逼之下，人到中年的布鲁斯·韦恩屈服了，他直接趴在电脑跟前不省人事，直到他的手机铃声响起。是提姆·德雷克打来了电话，他只说了一句话，“布鲁斯，祝你好运，我只能帮你到这儿了 。”  
“什么？”  
“……嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟……”  
布鲁斯心怀不解，但他太困了，大脑还没有清醒到可以思考除了身体需求外的东西，他几乎是遵循着本能闭着眼睛摸到自己的床边，噗通一声准确地倒在床中央。  
再一次从沉梦中惊醒是阿尔弗雷德急促但有节制的敲门声。  
布鲁斯翻了个身，把身下的被子掀起盖住脑袋，继续睡。  
这一招对管家是无效的。敲门无果后，阿尔弗雷德一气呵成地完成了进门、拉开窗帘和掀被子等一系列流程。  
“我的眼睛......”布鲁斯呻//吟着捂住眼睛。  
“布鲁斯少爷，我有一件重要的事要向您禀报。”  
“有什么事比我补觉更重要？”布鲁斯赌气地从床上坐起来，顶着鸟巢头，睡眼惺忪地瞪着自家管家。显然，这毫无威慑力。  
“陶德先生来了。”  
“杰森为什么要来？”布鲁斯揉了揉眼睛，人类的思考能力慢慢回来了，“哦，我的老天……”  
“可能是看完了新的章节，有很多想法要同您分享吧。”  
“显而易见是这样的。亲自上门来分享，这很杰森·陶德。”布鲁斯搓了搓脸，让自己更清醒一点，“现在几点了？”  
“中午十一点了，您是该起来了，下午您还要去录制节目。”  
“嗯，我记得这桩事。阿福，跟杰森说，我马上下来。”  
然而当布鲁斯洗漱完毕，换下家居服来到楼下时，坐在那儿等候的人却不是杰森。  
“您的抹茶马芬蛋糕实在太好吃了，我能再来一块吗？”  
“很高兴您喜欢吃我做的马芬，德雷克先生，请随意享用。”  
端坐在那里，一手拿着茶杯，一手吃着蛋糕的青年不是别人，正是提姆·德雷克。  
“看来某人不用上班啊。”布鲁斯说。  
“今天早上没有会议，所以不急。”提姆把剩下半个蛋糕塞进了嘴里，左边脸颊顿时鼓出了一块。  
“你让我怀疑把公司交给你是不是一个正确的决策。”  
“你现在该担心的不是这个问题，”提姆说，“你不好奇杰森在哪儿吗？”  
“他在哪儿？”  
提姆摆摆手，“我也不知道。”  
布鲁斯想起了上午提姆的那通电话，“你怎么知道杰森会过来？”  
“我们同居在一起，他怎么样我当然知道喽。”  
“......同居？”  
提姆点点头。  
“你们什么时候在一起的？”布鲁斯大受打击。  
提姆也同样很惊讶，“你都不知道吗？”他问管家，“你知道吧，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“比布鲁斯少爷早几个月知道的，德雷克先生。”  
“阿福，请问等一会儿我能带一点马芬回去吗？”  
“您想拿多少都可以。”  
这个世界一定是疯了。  
布鲁斯转身去找杰森。  
他是在车库里找到杰森的。杰森正在卸第三辆车的车轮。  
“你这样是卸不下这个车轮的。”布鲁斯说，“还有为什么你每辆车只卸一个？”  
“让你没法出门啊，”杰森抬起脸，皮笑肉不笑，“爸爸。”  
“别卸这辆，我今天要开这一部。”  
“可以，我要复活。”  
“谁都不能指导我怎么写。”  
“复活，否则砸了你这辆车。”  
“砸了我的车，我就把你以前骂提姆的记录一字不差地转给他。”  
杰森气闷，“你！”  
“把手上的东西放下，抬起手，走过来。”  
杰森敢怒不敢言地照做了。  
“我要知道后面的剧情。”杰森说。  
“你已经死得透透的，知道之后的剧情对你来说有意义吗？”  
“你是故意的吧！布鲁斯！为今天上的节目制造话题才让小丑做主角！还让他搞了一个惊天大新闻，杀了我！”  
“不要激动，杰森。提醒你一下，聊天记录。”  
杰森气得差点背过气去。  
“但或许可以搞一个投票活动。”布鲁斯想起了那个‘你最喜爱《蝙蝠侠》里哪一个人物’的活动。  
“投票活动？”杰森怀疑得挑起半边眉毛。  
“票选第二代罗宾杰森·陶德要不要复活。”  
杰森暴怒了，“做一个有自己主见的作者好吗！不要被读者左右！直接复活不就可以了吗！”  
*  
“你居然穿着正常的西装进来了，我以为我们说好了都要来玩一把Cosplay的！布鲁斯，这可不够朋友，等节目之后，我会把我们的聊天记录Po到推特上的。”  
“你是说虚假的聊天记录？我们可是劲敌，小丑。劲敌是不聊天只干架的。”  
“我以为劲敌的另一个解释是一生挚爱？”穿着夸张的紫色西装，头上顶着歪掉的绿毛假发，涂着惨白底妆和鲜艳红唇的小丑看向了镜头，“欢迎来到今晚的《小丑电台》，我是你们的小丑，就像你们今天所见的那般，我是那个‘小丑’。为了避免发生我说了笑话而你们不笑的尴尬情况，我贴心地为现场观众准备了笑气。”  
“你确定这不是赞助商的香水？”  
“你剧透了，蝙蝠侠！”小丑夸张地捂住胸口往后一跳，“这是我准备的笑点！”  
台下大笑。  
小丑像是不够满意似的，他举起一只手靠在耳后，“笑得不够响亮，亲爱的，你们是想来点笑气吗！”  
一阵录制的笑声音效此起彼伏地响了起来了。  
这下连板着脸维持蝙蝠侠形象的布鲁斯都笑吐了。  
“看来今天制造笑点的不止你一人，小丑。”布鲁斯遗憾地拍了拍小丑颓丧地蹋下去的肩膀。  
“制造笑点的除了小丑还能有谁？”小丑戏剧化地挺直了腰板，做了一个马戏团小丑的笑容，“哈哈！有请我从未谋面的好搭档，可爱的女孩，哈莉·奎因！”  
哈莉·奎因同样涂着小丑同款厚重底妆，金色双马尾辫稍染上鲜亮的粉色和蓝色，妆容和服装夸装糜烂——其实还好，这位前台小姐的风格一向如此，不仅仅是布鲁斯，所有在大楼工作的人都习惯了。  
她双手反举着棒球棒，吐了一个巨大的泡泡糖，噗的一声轻响，泡泡糖破了，“Oooops，最后一颗泡泡糖，我又要去抢劫便利店的泡泡糖了。”  
又是哄堂大笑。  
“把电视关掉，阿福。”  
“布鲁斯少爷，您不能剥夺我娱乐的时间。更何况，作为一个不在现场的人，我对您第一次参加这种访谈类节目感到非常好奇。”  
电视节目仍在进行。哈莉·奎因捧住脸惊呼：“亲爱的布丁！你不能喝水！唇妆会掉！”  
“奎因小姐做您的前台真是屈才了。”阿尔弗雷德评价道。  
布鲁斯却仿佛尴尬得一秒钟都待不下去了，“啊……那我先走了，你慢慢看。”  
“别这样，少爷，请坐下一起来看。我们难得一起看除了新闻外的电视节目。”  
“接下来有请绘画了小丑妆容和他自己妆容的特效化妆师，哈维·邓特！”  
哈维·邓特也是布鲁斯的老朋友了，他们从高中起就是同学，大学依旧是。作为家里的第三个儿子，他得以有足够的自由选择自己爱做的事——“老大继承家业，老二以检察官从政，老三可有可无。”虽然从他们家族的角度来看，老三做特效化妆师还不如没生下来。录制节目那天，他穿着黑白间色的西装，化着半张烧伤特效的脸。在化妆间里，他一边对着镜子拿着喷枪给自己上色，一边兴高采烈地说：“节目播出那天正好我们几个都要去老头子家，我迫不及待要看他们打翻了颜料的脸色了。”  
“啊哈，哈维，你还是老样子啊，多少岁了还气你家老头？”一个不容置疑的女声插了进来。  
“戴安娜！好久不见！”哈维惊喜地叫出声，他情不自禁走过去像是要给戴安娜·普林斯一个拥抱，“抱歉，我脸上的油墨还没干......”  
“嘿，戴安娜。”布鲁斯点点头算是打过了招呼。  
“晚上有空吗？收工后一起去喝酒呀。布鲁斯，去不去？啊对，你肯定去还用问吗？还有啊，叫我表姐听到没？”  
“所以，戴安娜，”布鲁斯收起思绪，看向电视。电视里小丑问道，“你是怎么看待神奇女侠这个角色呢？”  
“这就要说到我和布鲁斯小时候的事了。你们知道，我们两个是关系比较近的亲戚，布鲁斯是独子，我也是，我们经常一起玩。那时候，我很喜欢玩一个游戏，就是把家里做装饰用的铁架子顶在头上做头盔，拿着扫帚或者树枝做剑，化身为女勇士。是的，这就是我最爱玩的游戏。没想到布鲁斯还记得，他替我实现了我幼时的梦想。布鲁斯，我真的很爱你，你有一颗温柔的心......”  
电视那头的布鲁斯已经听不下去了，拿出手机翻了起来。  
距离布鲁斯上一次更文已经过去一周了，但C.Kent依旧没有贴出翻译。布鲁斯无意间点进他们之间私信的第一页。  
“你好，韦恩先生，冒昧打扰。我看到你今天没有更新《蝙蝠侠》，妄自猜测你是太累了，请好好休息。”  
“谢谢关心。”  
布鲁斯搓了搓手指，打下了第一行主动发送的私信。  
“你看了今天的《小丑电台》了吗？”


	8. 第七章

第七章

克拉克·肯特度过了昏天黑地的几个月。正是研究生的最后一年，赶着毕业论文的同时还要每天去实习。  
“我觉得我要吐了。”拉娜端着自己的餐盘而来。他和拉娜也有十多天没碰头了，这天他们俩都要各自去找自己的导师，才约了时间在学校食堂吃个饭。 学生在这个阶段都是拼体力的时候，无数个学姐学长用亲身经历告诉学弟学妹：最后一年，不是瘦成排条就是胖成肥猪。拉娜的餐盘里一改往日精挑细选的健身食谱，变成了高热量的油炸食品和浓浓的芝士和奶油——很显然，在瘦死和胖死里，她选了第二种。  
克拉克吃的东西倒是和往日没有太大变化，他也没有想吐的感觉，他只是单纯地在等待拉娜的一分钟里，撑着脑袋睡着了。  
看着好友厚重乌黑的眼圈，拉娜都不舍得把他喊起来。但就在这时，克拉克撑着头的手臂摇了摇，头从手上落了下来，敲到餐盘一角，还好拉娜眼疾手快地扶住了另一边，才没有酿成人仰食翻的惨剧。  
“对不起，我实在太困了。”克拉克连声道歉。  
拉娜担心地问：“你这个星期睡了几个小时啊？”  
“平均三个小时？”克拉克想了想，不确定地说。  
“那我比你好一点，我还能睡上四五个小时。”  
“导师枪毙了两个章节，我正在熬夜查资料和改写，熬过去就好。”克拉克说，“为了能多睡二十分钟，我还改做了我的几件白Tee。”  
“怎么改？”  
“我一般都是坐在座位上，身体趴在大腿上打瞌睡，所以我在白Tee背面倒着写上‘请在XX站叫我下车’几个大字。”  
拉娜被逗得哈哈大笑。  
“更糟糕的是，因为精神状态太差，有一次我忘记在进大楼前穿上外面的休闲西装外套，却正好和老板坐上了一部电梯。老板看到我的Tee后，还跟整个公司的人说，我是一个很有创意的人，他希望这种点子能运用在工作上。我觉得如果眼睛能杀人，那一天我已经死了无数次。”  
拉娜笑得被口水呛住了。  
“看来报业的竞争很激烈嘛。”  
“怎么办呢？现在能用电脑和手机看报，谁还想要买实体报纸？为了多卖一份报纸，所有人都得拼命。”  
“那你以后还想在这一行做吗？”  
克拉克烦恼地捋了捋头发，“还没想好，有一点迷茫，可能新媒体更适合我......”  
“不过你研究生之前有几年的工作经历，所以还好一点吧，不像我，真正的初入职场啊。”  
两个马上就要从象牙塔爬出来的人聊了一会儿今后的工作，拉娜又把自己那份被导师改得面目全非的论文拿出来供克拉克欣赏，“我爱论文，我到家就改起来。”拉娜长叹一口气，“我们说说别的，你最近有时间刷推特吗？我刚刚看到网上有人疯转莱克斯·卢瑟的一个视频......”  
克拉克摇摇头，“这三个星期，除了网上查找文献和资料，我已经是完完全全断网了。布鲁斯上周有写新章吗？我连这个都不知道，更别说翻译了。”  
“你可以等会上推特看看，反正你今天不用急着在地铁上补觉了，可以回家好好睡一觉。有一点我敢肯定，你的评论和私信肯定又被塞满了。”拉娜说道，“那个莱克斯·卢瑟的视频，好像是哪个节目里的，后来他又单独发到了推特上，艾特了布鲁斯·韦恩，我还没点开看，只是随手转发了，你可以蹭学校Wifi看。”  
可能是困过头了，克拉克反而不觉得有多困了。他好奇地打开了推特，自动屏蔽了艾特、评论和私信，找到了拉娜最新转发的视频。“你要一起看吗？”克拉克邀请道。  
“好啊，反正我也吃完了，我坐到你旁边来。”  
克拉克连上Wifi,打开了视频，视频里跳出了莱克斯·卢瑟那张卷毛炸天的大脸，“当我没收到《小丑电台》的嘉宾邀请时，我是气愤的，于是我就打了一个电话给小丑，我说‘小丑啊，同样都是大反派，你统治了哥谭，我占领了大都会，你怎么能不邀请我参加你的节目呢？’小丑却惊讶了，来，我给你们学一个小丑的说话，‘不是我没邀请你啊莱克斯，我们那么多年的好朋友了我怎么会漏了你呢？都是布鲁斯听到你的名字就说有你没他，有他没你。’你看，我是不是学得惟妙惟肖，有进军好莱坞的实力？我于是很愤怒地挂了电话，我想我和布鲁斯那是多铁的关系，他怎么会那呢？明显就是小丑挑拨离间！所以，即使小丑千方百计不让我和布鲁斯同台亮相，我也要找机会亮相。这不，我贿赂了《小丑电台》的工作人员，于是你们得以看到突然出现的我的大头。我知道，我知道，你们肯定很惊喜，毕竟我正面的帅脸也是很难得见到一次的，还是没有秃头的。啧啧（莱克斯摆摆两根手指），不要笑，不要笑。你们笑了太多了，等会小丑讲话时你们不笑，小丑会更记恨我的。我这人平生最受不了别人讨厌我，我会为小丑担心得寝食难安的。不过说起来，我自认我和布鲁斯关系不差啊，但为什么我要等到超人出现的那章《世界最佳搭档》才紧跟着一起出现？而且，我还是一个秃头？一个秃头！你看看我头发有多丰茂！布鲁斯，你这么嫌弃我，我会很伤心的。不过话又说回来了，我贿赂节目的工作人员时，还顺便提前看了有多少嘉宾。我数数啊，布鲁斯、亲爱的戴安娜、哈莉·奎因，可爱的小丑女和双面人哈维·邓特。怎么没有克拉克·肯特？我以为布鲁斯肯定会告诉全世界克拉克·肯特是谁的！难道不是你上次转发的那位辛勤的法语翻译家C·Kent吗？真的不是他他她？”一阵雪花，视频被掐断了。  
“《小丑电台》是什么？”拉娜问道。  
拉娜是土生土长的法国人，不太清楚美国的电视节目。  
“一个很有名的电视访谈节目，周一到周五在晚上的黄金时段播出，收视率惊人。这是一档十多年的老节目了，连主持人都换了两个，现在是一位脱口秀明星。他就是《蝙蝠侠》里小丑的原型，据说和布鲁斯关系不错。”克拉克耐心地解释道。  
“所以前一阵布鲁斯·韦恩和莱克斯·卢瑟刚才提到的那几个人都上这个节目了吗？”  
“应该是吧，我也没太关注。”  
“那我回家要先补这个，再写论文。”拉娜决定了。  
克拉克无语：“你不是快来不及改论文了吗......”  
拉娜回到自己的座位上，拿起包，端起盘子，“所以我们今天的聚餐提前结束了，我要赶时间回家补节目。”  
拉娜行动力惊人地消失在食堂。  
克拉克还没吃好饭，关上视频后，惴惴不安地依次打开了艾特、评论和私信。果然，除了一大堆催更之外，经过莱克斯·卢瑟在家喻户晓的《小丑电台》的宣传下，新一波的赞美、质疑和谩骂又出现在了他的推特里，使他不得不祭出“变身职业新闻人冷静对待这一波宣传效应”的招式。  
莱克斯·卢瑟跟他有仇吗？居然在节目里提到他，还把视频转到他有几百万粉丝的推特上！  
然而即使这样安慰自己，在快速翻阅私信时，一句抱怨还是冷不丁地从克拉克脑海里飘了出来。  
直到一个头像在万千的私信里脱颖而出，进入他的眼帘。  
是布鲁斯的留言。  
“你看了今天的《小丑电台》了吗？”  
时间是三天前。  
克拉克就在这一瞬间理解了拉娜急不可耐的心情。  
如果可以，他想现在就飞回自己的公寓，打开电脑，重看这档节目。如果布鲁斯再多问一句，克拉克可以肯定，自己愿意牺牲难得的睡眠时间，把没有看的那章小说现翻出来。  
他平静了一下，回复道：“还没有。事实上，因为工作和学习的关系，这是我三个星期里第一次上推特。”  
克拉克等了两分钟。  
但布鲁斯没有回复。  
这也很正常，克拉克告诉自己，正是午饭时间，布鲁斯不一定有时间拿手机回复私信。  
*  
克拉克的猜想非常准确。布鲁斯此时的确没有时间看手机，他正面对着自己的独子，达米安·韦恩。  
两个人沉默地相对吃着午饭，达米安咽下一口牛肉后，忽然开口了，“父亲。”  
“嗯？”  
“克拉克·肯特真的不是你的秘密情人？”  
布鲁斯差点没噎死。“你在说什么？”  
“请给我一个准信，父亲。这几天，我所有的同学都在追着问我，我上个厕所都不安生。甚至，我的老师都在对我旁敲侧击。”  
“哪一门课的老师那么无聊？”  
“正面回答我的问题，父亲！”  
“那请你也正面回答我，达米安。”  
“什么？”  
“你没和迪克上床吧。”  
饭桌上轮流噎死大概是韦恩家的传统。  
“你在胡说什么！我没有和格雷森在一起！”  
“是格雷森先生单方面追求达米安少爷，”阿尔弗雷德替达米安辩护，达米安连连点头，“达米安少爷单方面这样说明的，请您尊重小少爷的坚持。”  
达米安差点被汤噎住。  
“虽然你们不可能怀孕，我也不提倡你大学之前就和别人发生性//关系，但我还是要提醒你，如果你们上床，一定要有保护措施。”布鲁斯认真地说。  
达米安的脸一点、一点地涨红脸了。少年即使涨红了脸，也不是难看的猪肝色，却像是玫瑰葡萄酒染上了白桌布。“你、你......你是想起了自己吗，父亲？”  
想起了自己？布鲁斯一时间有点迷茫，随即才想起了，达米安就是一个保护措施没到位的产物。  
他的沉默令达米安以为那是心虚或者默认。达米安轻轻放下刀叉、轻轻起身、骄傲地离开了座位。  
“你是上天给我唯一的礼物，达米安。”  
背对着自己父亲的少年放松了自己的肩膀，“我只是单纯地吃饱了。”  
“吃饱了就去玩吧。”  
“哼。”达米安极小声地哼道。  
“他还是一个孩子。”阿尔弗雷德见达米安上楼了，说道。  
“你难得为别人辩护啊，阿福。”  
管家微笑，“耐心一点，韦恩的固执总让我这个老头左右为难。”  
“不会让你为难的。”布鲁斯说。  
午饭后，布鲁斯回到自己的书房，极为顺手的打开了推特，三天没有回复的C·Kent终于有声音了。  
......还是老长的声音。  
其实他的私信回复只有两条，第一条是简单地说自己最近太忙了，所以什么都没注意。  
第二条是紧接着第一条一个多小时后的回复，一篇关于那期《小丑电台》 深情并茂的repo文。  
布鲁斯哑然失笑。  
这个人到底几岁了？怎么会那么实诚？他是觉得没有翻译新章、及时回复自己以及没有看《小丑电台》是某种罪过所以才补偿性地写那么长一篇？  
“非常令人感动的repo。”布鲁斯打字道，“但如果你很忙，就应该把时间放在你的工作和学习上。它们更重要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克的那件改良Tee是真实存在的，然而不是法国学校，是美国的，具体大学名字记不清了....Tee上还有一个让你往他背上拍的掌印23333


	9. 第八章

第八章

克拉克·肯特第一时间收到了布鲁斯的回复。  
因为他特地为此打开了App的消息提醒功能。  
“把时间放在工作和学习上......”克拉克百思不得其解，“他是在挖苦我还是在讽刺我？”  
可能两者兼有。  
所以他是不是生气了或者觉得我很可笑？克拉克继续推论。  
可能两者兼有。  
究极的哲学问题：那我该如何回答他？  
克拉克一眨不眨地看着电脑，浑然不知时间的流逝。  
我到底该怎么回复啊！  
克拉克从桌上堆积着的打印资料里随手拿起一叠往自己脸上一拍，仰倒在电脑椅上。  
仰倒的结果就是，克拉克睡着了。  
第二天清晨，第一缕阳光透过没拉上的窗帘照在了克拉克的脸上，他在腰酸脖子疼中醒了过来，一个回头就看到高高升起的太阳正在朝他微笑。  
“啊啊啊啊我的天啊！我工作的稿子还没做完！”  
宁静的街道上回荡着一个青年的呐喊。  
不过克拉克还是一个务实的人，他很快就把需要处理的问题列了出来：首先，今天要交给主编过目的稿件还没怎么写；第二，他居然隔了十个小时都没给布鲁斯回音。  
隔了十个小时......克拉克绝望地想，布鲁斯会不会认为自己是一个傲慢的人而再也不理他？！电光火石之间，克拉克又想到：布鲁斯会不会已经取关了他？  
克拉克以他平生最快的速度点开黑掉的屏幕，打开布鲁斯的主页。  
并且在那个刹那，用一只手捂住了眼睛。  
冷静，如果他取关了你，克拉克，你也要冷静对待。这只不过是一段简单的网上的交流而已，你还是可以继续翻译他的小说来表达你对他的爱的......  
不不......如果他取关了自己，他怎么可能还有勇气继续做一个普通的粉丝翻译他的作品呢！  
终于，克拉克睁开紧闭的眼睛，从指缝里寻找他要的答案。  
“互相关注”，页面上显示着。  
克拉克放松地吐出一口气。转而又觉得作为一个在外求学、独自租单间房的单身留学生，他似乎在一个电脑跟前戏太多了。  
现在，距离最晚赶去报社还有一个半小时时间，赶一下进度还是能把刚开了个头的稿件赶完的。克拉克勉强扎进工作里，哭着想道。  
张牙舞爪地把工作赶完，克拉克连早饭的面包都来不及拿，特制白Tee也来不及换，洗了把脸，往嘴里塞了两粒口香糖，拿好外套，穿着昨天那件皱皱巴巴的衣服就冲向他的办公室。  
可能是运气太好的缘故，他又一次在电梯里碰到了老板。但今天他的面色不是很好看。  
说不定只是因为今天没穿那件富有特色的衣服吧。克拉克在内心祈祷。  
“为什么我没收到你的稿子？”老板问道。  
“稿子？我今天早上发送了，您可以刷新一下邮箱看看。”克拉克说。  
“我一分钟前刷新过。你不会就是在半分钟前发给我的吧？”  
“嗯？”克拉克皱眉。他回想了一遍写完稿件的一系列动作：保存、关闭文档、给文件重命名、打开邮箱、插入附件、复制粘贴客套的话......然后他就起身去洗脸了！他没有按发送！  
克拉克战战兢兢起来，“呃......还在我电脑里。”  
“你的电脑呢？”老板步步紧逼。  
克拉克绝望地说：“在家里。”  
老板没有说话，他平静地看着前方跳转的数字显示的楼层：10、11、12，叮。到了。  
老板率先迈开了步子，克拉克紧跟其后。  
完了。克拉克想，就算没被炒鱿鱼，他的实习成绩肯定也会惨不忍睹。  
来，克拉克，做一个有骨气的人，自己提出辞职比被炒了要好看多了。  
但生活中挣扎的人哪来那么多多余的骨气。克拉克还是魂不守舍地跟着老板走进了办公室。  
“午休时间来不来得及拿稿子？”老板问道。  
而且骨气很容易被忽如其来的一丝狗屎运吹散。来无影去无踪。  
“来得及，来得及。”克拉克头如捣蒜。  
“本诺瓦今天临时请假，他妈的有任务在身还敢请假不来！”老板恨恨地咒骂了几句，才又对克拉克说：“你今天跟着朱莉，有一个采访任务，现在去找她吧。”  
克拉克连连称是。  
朱莉通常是做商业那一块儿的记者，偶尔跟一跟娱乐的采访。  
“你是美国人对吧？”朱莉问道。  
克拉克点头。  
朱莉是一个爽快的年轻女孩，“等会儿要采访的人也是美国人。这样，采访的时候你也跟着，如果有什么双方沟通不畅的情况，你还可以补救一下。我们现在出发吧。”  
克拉克觉得今天的工作会很顺利。他问道：“采访的对象是谁？”  
“你肯定认识，他在美国那么红。莱克斯·卢瑟。”  
克拉克收回刚才的判断。  
*  
留给他们报社采访莱克斯·卢瑟的时间不多，两人选择即刻出发。抠门的老板甚至派给他们一辆轿车。  
路上，拉娜还发了一条短信给他，“莱克斯和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系真的不错啊，录节目到现在，他一直都在欧洲出差，还专门录了那么长的视频。视频里他所有的话都是一气呵成的，语速还那么快，肯定是录了好多遍。”  
没等克拉克回复，拉娜又来了一条，“昨天他发了一张巴黎的夜景。你们在一个城市。”  
所以仅仅只是一个短视频，莱克斯·卢瑟又收获了法国迷妹一只。克拉克考虑了一下，还是决定先不要告诉拉娜他马上就要见到她新爱豆这个事实了。  
他们随便聊了几句，克拉克以马上就要工作为由搪塞了过去。  
*  
莱克斯·卢瑟还是挺平易近人的。至少从表面来看是这样的......  
虽然同为亿万富翁，但同只要出现在人群里就一定会打扮得衣冠楚楚的布鲁斯·韦恩不同，莱克斯·卢瑟是骑着自行车出现的。  
不仅如此，那还是一个穿着深蓝色连帽衫、卡其色长裤，戴着红色棒球帽，耳朵里塞着苹果耳机，自行车座椅上套着明黄色塑料袋的质朴的莱克斯·卢瑟。  
此时此刻，克拉克还不知道这辆自行车身价抵得上他多少个月的工资。  
朱莉和克拉克从车上下来，这个质朴的青年就朝两人打了个招呼，“嗨，你们就是来采访我的吧。”  
“我们来采访你就见......呃，卢瑟先生，早上好，真有活力啊，是早上骑车锻炼吗？”克拉克看朱莉的口型，她大概差点就说出“我们来采访你就见鬼了”。  
“不，我是去集市买了一袋水果。你爱吃苹果吗？”莱克斯从自行车车把柄挂着的塑料袋里取出两个苹果，不由分说地塞进了两个记者手里。  
朱莉尴尬地向莱克斯道谢。  
一旁的克拉克若有所思。不愧是大都会首富啊，轻轻松松就把握住了报社最有手段的记者。  
莱克斯还兀自笑得像个少年，他又从塑料袋里拿出一只苹果，往衣服上随便擦了擦，就清脆地咬了上去，“好了，那我们进去吧，我一个多小时后还有事。哦哦，差点忘了，我们还没自我介绍呢。你们好，我是莱克斯·卢瑟，采访期间，就叫我莱克斯吧，我烦死了别人‘卢瑟先生’来‘卢瑟先生’去了。”  
“朱莉，朱莉·莱克尔。”  
“你好，朱莉。”莱克斯亲切地同朱莉拥抱了一下，“那你呢？”  
“克拉克·肯特。”  
莱克斯·卢瑟差点把苹果渣从嘴里吐出来。“克拉克·肯特？C-L-A-R-K-K-E-N-T？”  
“很不幸，就是这么拼。”  
莱克斯仰天大笑。“很不幸，的确很不幸。你碰到过很多这样的状况了吧。那我叫你克拉克，你不在意吧？噗，我很在意，我感觉我在和我的至敌亲密交谈。克拉克，你的英语很好啊，你是土生土长的法国人吗？”  
“我是美国人。”  
“哦。”莱克斯意味深长地看了克拉克一眼。  
“我从出生到现在就是这个名字。”克拉克看天，解释道。  
“我相信你不是那种哗众取宠会改名的人，从你的衣着就能看出。”莱克斯微笑着说。  
“莱克斯，如果可以的话，我们的采访就开始吧。”  
莱克斯笑得眼睛成了两条缝，他连声说道：“好好好，我们现在就开始吧。”  
*  
令克拉克和朱莉庆幸的是，整个采访过程都很顺利，莱克斯虽然性格跳脱，不喜欢按常理出牌，但他并没有多么为难两位任务在身的记者。说到底，这不过是一个例行的采访罢了。  
最后，朱莉微笑着向莱克斯伸出手，“感谢您的时间，莱克斯。祝你接下来的一天顺顺利利。”  
“祝你的稿子不被主编毙掉。”莱克斯握住那只手，却是把朱莉的手往下带去，让给他一个拥抱的空间他“哦，还有克拉克，差点忘了我们的超人。”  
坐在一旁的克拉克忙堆起笑来，“非常感谢你，莱克斯。”  
“谢我什么，我们各取所需而已。嗯，这句话不要出现在报道里，否则我会不高兴的，知道吗？哦对了，克拉克，你有推特吗？我们方便能互关一下。”  
“呃，不好意思，我没有推特账号。”  
“哦，那Ins也可以。”莱克斯表示理解。  
“其实我不太用这种社交网络。”  
“社交网络太过纷杂，而你需要独自思考。我很欣赏你，克拉克。”莱克斯从座位上拿起他的耳机线，“那我要走了，再见了。”  
朱莉和克拉克收拾了一下桌上的材料，不一会儿也上了车。  
“真是一个怪人，对不对？”朱莉说道。  
“但也很有趣。”克拉克客观地说，“大家肯定会很喜欢他的采访的。”  
朱莉笑了，“你说的没错。”  
*  
当天晚上，经过一天的心理挣扎和苦思冥想，克拉克终于在停滞半天的私信页面给出了回复。  
这是他经过千锤百炼后返璞归真的作品。一句话凝练了克拉克长达二十多小时的纠结。没有比它更能展现他所要表达的一切内容......  
“你没有在生气吧？”  
在发送完这条私信后，系统提示又进来了一条新的私信。  
克拉克满怀着激动地心情打开了手机。  
不是布鲁斯。克拉克在舒一口的同时感受到了内心深层次的失落。  
LexIsNotBald：你的真名就叫克拉克·肯特。  
有几个本事就爱人肉网友，这是道德的败落啊！克拉克想着，依旧对这个人没有视而不见。  
而就在这时，克拉克等待的正主回复了。  
“看你平时说的话不难判断出你还是一个学生。而现在正是期末考试前，你又有实习的工作，不能顾及网络是很正常的。我当然没有生气。”  
大大没有生我的气！他还关心我的学业！  
克拉克激动得想出去跑圈。  
激动得想去跑圈的克拉克条件反射地打下那么一行字“其实我也不是期末考试，我正在一边实习一边赶毕业论文”并按了发送并瞬间后悔了。  
啊啊啊！我为什么要说这个！显得我在抱怨！我能有人家布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人忙吗！  
克拉克捂住了脸。  
“你是研究生？那毕业准备回国吗？”布鲁斯看起来还蛮好奇。  
“是有这个打算。我很想念家人，即使回国也是留在一个大城市发展，平时并不能常回老家，但还是想离他们更近一点。”  
“是的，我能够理解。”  
“那么，你是打算做哪一行呢？”  
“我不是在打听什么，我儿子马上就要步入大学了，所以这段日子我格外留意这些。”  
“我的话，可能是新媒体这一块儿。但具体哪个公司就不知道了。”  
“祝你好运。”  
“谢谢。”  
可能是幸运女神终于发现克拉克连日的苦恼，终于决定眷顾于他。  
就在克拉克准备睡觉之前，他收到了露易丝·莱恩的信息：“愿意毕业后来《星球日报》工作吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=attachment&aid=Nzg2Mjh8MjQzYmQzMTh8MTU0MzUxODE4MXwxNDU2MzV8MjA3NzY5&noupdate=yes  
> 卢秃的打扮是这样的


	10. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注1：改编《纽约时报》的新闻报道原则。  
> 《星球日报》的署名栏如下（大超教你如何正确使用头像）（改自《赫芬顿邮报》）：http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=attachment&aid=Nzg3NDl8YWVhNWI1Y2J8MTU0MzUxODE4MXwxNDU2MzV8MjA3NzY5&noupdate=yes
> 
> 所有关于新闻的内容都是我胡说的

第九章

《星球日报》创刊至今已有一百余年。“客观、全面、详实的记录者；力求真实、无畏无惧（注1）”，这是百年前报纸第一任业主的的箴言，而今，这句话依旧被挂在每一任主编的办公室墙上。  
事实上，这句话也格外地显眼。  
克拉克一走进占据《星球日报》大楼12层的办公室时，就透过一块隔离开主编和普通员工的透明玻璃看到了这两行大字。它以深刻的黑色、跳脱的排版和浮夸的字体一下子吸引了克拉克的目光。  
“虽然《星球日报》几经改革，老一辈的人都扼腕叹息这一份伴随着美国半生历史的报纸就此被玩坏了，但是在骨子里，我们依旧是从前的新闻从业者。”露易丝·莱恩从走廊深处出来迎接克拉克，“虽然我们认识了半年多，但这是我们第一次见面，所以我想我还是正式介绍一下自己，你好，我是露易丝·莱恩。”  
“你好，克拉克·肯特。”  
“我想你已经很了解我们是一个怎样的一份报纸了。一些基本的部门和日常的事务和普通报纸没有什么区别，部门主要分为重大新闻、政治经济、娱乐和健康四块，部门的编辑基本维持不变，但记者的流动性较大。版面编辑部里当然没有记者，还有为特大新闻设计的一个特别报道部，不过我们既希望每天都有大新闻，又希望今天是平静的日子，很矛盾不是吗？每天早晨主编会开一个采前会，随后各个记者或去采访、或留在办公室撰稿。”露易丝一气说了一大通话，“听明白了吗？我想这很简单吧。你还是实习生，就先留在我身边做一段时间的助理，哦，忘了说了，我是重大新闻部门的主编，不过坐办公室不适合我，我还是会去跑新闻的。但如果我底下那些记者整天都联系我，我也很难去采访不是吗？所以他们会联系你，由你整合所有的事简明扼要地通报给我。今天我的日程已经发到你邮箱了，注意去查收。那我就先走了，你可以先适应适应新环境。再见了，克拉克！”  
克拉克看了一眼办公室，又看了一眼已经绝尘而去的露易丝，撇了撇嘴角，“呃，好吧。”  
露易丝没有为克拉克安排他的座位，具体原因一目了然：这里的座位都不是固定的。一个如篮球场一般巨大的空间，没有丝毫的隔层存在，主体色彩是干净的白色、亮眼的黄色以及为调和前两种颜色存在的深红和深蓝。列置其中的是随意摆放的白色亮漆长桌、圆形木桌、靠在墙壁上的既可做椅子又可调节成为桌子的不明物体、三人沙发和配套小桌、强行扭正坐姿的超正经学生课桌椅、懒人沙发（？）、单人床（？）、椭圆机和跑步机。一个滑板青年喔唷一声滑进办公室，把滑板固定在墙壁上，走到长桌旁边，敲了敲盘腿坐在地上的青年的肩膀，盘腿青年把屁股底下多出的坐垫让给了滑板青年，又往旁边挪了挪，为他留出一点空位。滑板青年滑坐进了多出的空位，克拉克这才发现，那个不高的长桌底下有一个凹陷的设计，滑板青年没有盘腿，而是把双腿伸进了那个凹陷的空间。这里其他的记者或编辑也都是如此，他们随意挑选自己舒服的位置，然后开始工作。  
一个戴着红黑相间的框架眼镜女孩抱着笔记本电脑从深陷的懒人沙发里艰难地爬起来，她把笔记本往她的双肩包里一丢，走到主编的办公室那儿，敲了敲玻璃，主编抬头向她点点头，她挥了挥手，愉快地离开了办公室。  
“唉，不要羡慕小艾拉，她可是有要务在身，现在去找露易丝了。”一个明快的声音从克拉克耳边传来，“吉米，吉米·奥尔森，我是这里为数不多所以非常苦命的摄影，偶尔还会去排版编辑部帮忙。”  
“你好，吉米，我是克拉克·肯特，暂时是露易丝的助......”  
“克拉克·肯特！你是我们这儿新来的！那你应该大叫一声表示你的存在啊！”  
“呃？大叫一声？”  
“嘿大家！抬个头！对，就这样，这个白别人一眼的抬头角度刚刚好！给你们介绍一下，站在我旁边的就是新来的克拉克·肯特！”  
听到著名的超人来和自己工作，办公室里激动地响起了一片嘘声。  
“很热情，不是吗？”吉米摊摊手，“话说回来，西装白衬衫还有领带，哥们，那么正式你是要去酒会吗？天气那么热，衬衫和牛仔裤就行了，我们这儿没那么多着装要求。”  
克拉克看了看自己身上那套因为临时购买而显得不那么合身的西装，“好吧，我会注意......”  
“别那么拘谨，我要去向佩里报告工作，看他现在......嗯，正假装工作很忙，一起去？”  
克拉克没来得及答应，已经被吉米一把拉向主编办公室。  
主编佩里·怀特的办公室除了身后那段巨大的“客观、全面、详实的记录者；力求真实、无畏无惧”显得风格和外面相配，其余的都乏善可陈。而佩里是克拉克之外唯一一个身着整套西装的人。他看上去四五十岁左右，仍旧是年富力强的年纪，但和真正的年轻人还是有挺大的差距。克拉克不敢想象就是这样一位看上去刻板严谨的男人顶住了业主的压力在十多年前大刀阔斧地整改了整个《星球日报》，令这个一百余岁的老人重获新生。  
“拍完照片后就马上去整理，还在我这儿耗费什么时间。”佩里没有抬头。  
“有新人嘛。”  
“这也不是你的事儿。去跟汤姆说政治经济的版面不堪入目，让他快点修改。你整完照片也过去帮个忙。”  
“我整天就做些得罪人的事。”  
佩里把自己的笔记本翻个面呈献给吉米，“你看看这个网页设计，你说汤姆昨晚有没有嗑//药？”  
吉米露出不忍直视的表情，迅速站在了主编旁边，“......好吧，磕了，还是猛药。”  
而佩里最为人知的改革就是停止了《星球日报》一百多年以来的实体报刊发行。  
“新闻博客网站，最好也是最大的互联网报纸，这就是我要的。”十年前，佩里·怀特这样说道。  
而今，这位被无数次写入教科书的范例就这样活生生地站在克拉克面前。  
“愣在我这儿做什么？”佩里面无表情地对克拉克说道，“你愿意的话可以跟吉米去版面编辑那儿瞧瞧。”  
好吧，活生生、硬邦邦地站在克拉克面前。  
*  
克拉克别开生面的工作就此展开。  
他还是忙成狗，然而没有了论文的他至少有时间继续他伟大的翻译事业了，虽然时常需要拉娜的远程督促——  
“你的翻译呢？我没看原文就等着你呢！”  
“马上、马上！写完手上的稿子！”  
“你一个实习生也有那么多工作？还有那么多稿子要写？”  
“这是我第一篇正式的稿子，会署名、超链接我的脸书和推特的那种！”  
“哦......那你们办公室的人是不是就会知道你日常还是《蝙蝠侠》的粉丝，疯狂的那种，会把每一章节都翻译成法语的那种。”  
“他们本来就知道啊。”  
“......当我没说。”  
“他们里面也潜伏了很多《蝙蝠侠》的粉丝，比如摄影师吉米。”  
“我说了，你就当我没说。”  
“好吧。”  
“那你的署名是什么？全名？”  
“《星球日报》是制造新闻的，而不是新闻，所以经过慎重考虑，我还是以C·Kent的形式署名。”  
拉娜表示赞同，“的确非常慎重。”  
虽然在发布新闻的半个小时后，社交网络再一次陷入疯狂。  
“@C·Kent 居然到《星球日报》工作了！第一篇报道也是无关轻重的体育！这是命运的操纵还是故意所为？ #batman #superbat ”  
“#superbat 所以@C·Kent 不是一个普通的网名，而是真正的缩写？那为什么不写全名？《星球日报》是在掩人耳目还是故意制造爆点？”  
“克拉克·肯特去《星球日报》工作了！接下来等着我们大都会的是什么？一个鲜艳的红披风出现在城市上空还是布鲁斯·韦恩买下《星球日报》？#superbat ”  
......  
“我感到非常地抱歉。”看着一个个打着#superbat 的tag的推特成批成批地出现在社交网络上，每一个人都抓住了这个亮点，克拉克无可奈何地叹着气。  
“你没做错什么，克拉克，恰巧叫克拉克·肯特也不是你的错。我们只是不知道《蝙蝠侠》的粉丝那么癫狂。”露易丝说。  
“我们还是一个严肃活泼的报纸。”佩里·怀特盖棺定论道，“好了，现在各就各位，去做自己的事。”


	11. 第十章

第十章

现在是大都会上午七点，佩里·怀特已经坐在了他的办公室里等待他的编辑们。他没有焦急地用手指敲着办公桌，也没有悠闲地喝着今天的第一杯咖啡，而是拿着手机浏览他的报纸，就像许多刚刚从床上起来的上班族一样。每天他都需要抽出一点时间把自己当做一个普通读者来阅读《星球日报》。百年前，《星球日报》的创立人想要一份“在读者吃早餐时不会弄脏桌布（注1）”的报纸。而今，他的读者已经再也不用考虑报纸弄脏桌布或者早餐弄脏报纸的问题了。  
第一个出现的人是露易丝·莱恩——当然是她，她永远是第一个到的。虽然露易丝才三十出头，但佩里相信未来的几年里她能为《星球日报》拿到一个普利策奖。露易丝穿着她最爱的那双高跟鞋噔噔噔地走来，神色清冷，直到敲响佩里的门时才露出了一个微笑，佩里点点头，露易丝在他的右手边坐下。  
接下来的五分钟里，另外几个部门的主编陆陆续续到了，一个例行的采前会开始了。  
“嗯？那是谁？”佩里拿着他的钢笔指了指主编办公室外一个伏案工作的人。  
几个人顺着佩里的目光看了过去。露易丝露出了然的表情，“哦，那是克拉克。”  
“嗯。”佩里不置可否地应了一声，“好了，我们开始吧。”  
采前会结束后，《星球日报》大厦里才多出了一点人声。然而这个时候依旧不是大多数上班族打卡上班的时候，但新闻从来不等人。佩里和部门的主编们日夜待命。  
露易丝除了本职工作外，还为周末版的《星球日报》撰写书评，眼看着周末一点点逼近，她也不得不赶起稿来。她向克拉克招了招手，后者的蓝眼睛虽然藏在镜片之后，但丝毫不影响它们展现主人的愉悦。  
“早上好，克拉克。”  
“早上好，露易丝。”  
露易丝在克拉克旁边坐下，熟练地从电脑包里取出她的电脑。  
“一大早就有稿子要赶？”克拉克问。  
“周末的书评。”露易丝好奇地瞥向克拉克的电脑屏幕，“倒是你，是现在就有工作了还是昨天的工作没完成就回家躲懒了？”  
克拉克倒也大方，不躲不闪地把屏幕展现给露易丝看，“都不是。今天醒得早，我出门跑了步到家才六点多，我就直接来办公室了。昨天是周二发布《蝙蝠侠》新章的时候，我就来这儿翻译几段再说。”  
作为一个严谨的新闻从业者，露易丝的某些工作习惯也会不自觉地代入生活，比如她不会轻易地表达自己的观点，但是如果她表达了，那么她会保证没有人能够轻而易举地驳倒她；又比如，她不会喋喋不休地谈论某一个八卦，《星球日报》是一份严肃的报纸，而不是某些叽叽呱呱的八卦小报。然而，八卦的欲望有时还是会冒出头。比如现在。  
“啊哈，你果然对蝙蝠侠是真爱啊。”露易丝半认真半调侃道。  
没料到克拉克大方而理所当然地承认道：“是啊。”  
露易丝“噗嗤”一声被逗笑了。  
克拉克曾经提到过他的家乡是堪萨斯的一个小镇，而他成长于一个大农场。  
果然是实诚的农场少年。露易丝想。  
“你笑什么？”克拉克莫名其妙。  
露易丝笑倒在桌子上，“没什么，没什么。”  
克拉克的确是一个实诚质朴的青年，他从来不会逼别人说出他们不想说的事，即使那件事微不足道，即使他本人好奇心十足。他伸手从桌子底下掏了掏，拎起来一个纸袋子。“喝过咖啡了吗？”他问道。  
露易丝摇头。  
克拉克自然地从纸袋子里取出一杯咖啡递给了露易丝。  
“那我就不客气了，”露易丝接过杯子，“我真的很困，昨天赶稿子赶到半夜两点。年纪大了，熬夜起来都力不从心了。”  
克拉克刚想组织一下语句安慰安慰露易丝，他的手机就响起来了。屏幕显示了一串陌生的号码。他犹豫了一下，还是接了起来，“喂，你好。”  
“克拉克·肯特？”听筒那端传来一个男声。以克拉克的职业素养来判断，那个声音不算很高兴。  
克拉克没有急于承认，“请问你是？”  
“方便从你的办公室出来一下吗，我就在《星球日报》大厦12楼的电梯口。”那个人虽然在请求，但语气却不容拒绝。  
难道是神秘的线人？克拉克猜测。但他只是《星球日报》的一个小小的实习生，还是娱乐版块的那种，谁会把消息告诉他呢。  
露易丝看克拉克同对方的对话陷入僵持，她疑惑地朝克拉克比了一个“发生了什么”的手势。  
克拉克简单地朝她摇摇头。只是见一个人而已。“好的，那我出来一下。”说着，他把电脑阖上，站起了身，径直朝门口走去。  
“好的。”那个人像恩准了什么似的说道，并且在下一秒挂上了电话。  
克拉克果然在走廊尽头看到一个瘦长的身影，在不甚明亮的顶灯下看不清真正的摸样，那人朝克拉克挥了挥手。克拉克加快了步伐。  
待慢慢走近后，克拉克才看清了来人。那人穿着简单的衬衫和牛仔裤，却穿出了这个年代的男孩难得的端正和挺拔。眉目清秀，眉尾却高高扬起，显得有几分高傲。他看上去最多二十岁。  
“你好，不知道怎么称呼？”克拉克在读研之前也有过工作经历，而现在也好歹作了几个月的记者，面对不认识的陌生人时也显得游刃有余。  
“你是克拉克·肯特？”那人没有回答这个问题，却把这个问句表达得像是“原来你就是克拉克·肯特。”  
看来，这个人肯定不是来提供什么新闻的，而是专门来针对他的。想到网上对他真实身份层出不穷的猜测与攻击，好脾气如克拉克也有些厌烦了。“先生，这里是工作的地方，我们的谈话也限于工作的内容。”言下之意就是如果不谈工作就滚蛋吧。  
“但现在还不是工作的时间。”那人以年少的人特有的狡黠回答道，“而我假定一个娱乐版的实习生没有那么多的工作要完成。”  
“没有什么事的话我就先走了。”  
“我是达米安·韦恩。”  
克拉克皱眉，“什么？”  
“我是达米安·韦恩。”  
克拉克开始更加认真地审视面前的少年。布鲁斯·韦恩的照片只要谷歌一下就遍地即是，但他独子的照片稀有得好像不知道蝙蝠侠的美国人。不过眼前的人的眉眼的确同布鲁斯有六分相像。尤其是那个眼角垂下半分的眼睛，那种倨傲和布鲁斯·韦恩如出一辙。  
克拉克的态度温和了一点，“你好，韦恩先生。你介绍了自己，但还没有介绍自己的来意。”  
“你认识我的父亲吗？”  
认识布鲁斯·韦恩？有谁不认识布鲁斯·韦恩吗？克拉克奇怪地想，并且如实地表达了出来。  
达米安不满地瞪了克拉克一眼，像是一个老师不满意他学生的回答。  
“哦，你是指社交上的‘认识’。”克拉克恍然大悟。  
达米安勉强点了点头。  
克拉克撒了谎，“不，不认识。而且你何必辗转来问我？你可以直接问你的父亲。”  
达米安的面部准确传达了“要你管那么多”的表情。  
一个可以不说话只用面部表情来交流的人。克拉克想，布鲁斯的儿子可真够可爱的。但他怎么会辗转来大都会问他？达米安不是住在哥谭吗？这是不是有点远了？  
“我的儿子九月也会到大都会来上学。”  
克拉克忽然想起几个月前，当他对布鲁斯说由于《星球日报》向他提供了一个职位，他毕业后会直接去大都会工作时，布鲁斯提了那么一嘴巴。  
“而且虽然你的大学也在这个城市，但你这个时候赶到这里来不来得及去上学？”克拉克关心地问。  
达米安神色骤变，“你怎么知道我在大都会上学？”  
呃，露馅了。  
达米安气愤地说：“你骗我！亏你还长了一张那么正直朴素的脸！你居然骗我！”  
克拉克沉默。  
达米安见克拉克默认了，继续气愤地指出，“你果然和我父亲私下里有来往！说！你这个小记者勾搭我父亲是坏了什么心思！”  
克拉克意识到他不能再沉默下去了，“首先，我没有勾搭你的父亲，我至今都没有见过你父亲，只是因为我翻译《蝙蝠侠》，所以和你父亲在网上有一点联络。”  
达米安显然没有被几句简单的说辞给说服了，“一点联络？一点联络你们就聊到了我身上？你还能知道我在大都会上学？你以为我父亲傻还是我傻？”  
克拉克只能进一步力图说服达米安，但那些明明一点误会也没有而且理直气壮的话说出口时，不知为何却显得像是苍白无力的狡辩，“我们只是在网络上关系比较好的朋友。”  
达米安震惊地瞪大眼睛，“果然你们在网恋！莱克斯叔叔没有看错！”  
网恋？！被布鲁斯的儿子扣上这样一定帽子，克拉克都无处喊冤了。“不不不，”克拉克走近几步，试图证明自己的清白，“我没有和你父亲网恋。”  
但他向前走一步，达米安就后退一步，走一步，退一步，走一步，退一步，终于克拉克把达米安逼到了墙角。达米安勇敢地自卫道：“你、你想干嘛！”  
我想洗清冤白啊！克拉克哭丧着脸。  
克拉克揉着额角，“我真的真的没有和你父亲网恋。”  
“你怎么证明自己？”  
唯一能证明他清白的只有长达几十页的聊天记录，但克拉克觉得把聊天记录交给达米安看会有与众不同的效果。“我没有办法证明我自己。但我确实没有和你父亲恋爱。”  
“我不信！”  
“那你可以问你的父亲。”  
达米安出离愤怒了，“如果我父亲会正面回答我，我犯得着向你一个陌生人求证吗！”  
韦恩父子的关系差到这个地步吗？克拉克回想起和布鲁斯的聊天，布鲁斯很少谈及自己的儿子，但只要提及，隔着屏幕克拉克都能感到那种浓重的关心和爱护。  
“我保证，如果你父亲有了稳定的对象，他一定会告诉你、带那人来见你、并尊重你的意见的。”克拉克说。  
达米安有一瞬似乎被说动了，但他瞬息万变的表情很快就再次换上不信任和敌对，“你凭什么那么确定？你和我父亲那么熟？你果然和我父亲有一腿！”  
这是一个死循环。克拉克告诉自己，深呼吸，吸气、呼气、吸气、呼气。世界那么美好，不要轻易动怒。  
“按照大都会的交通情况，如果你是开车过来的，如果你再不走，你第一节课肯定会迟到的。”克拉克客观地提出一个严重的问题。  
“我的确是开车来的。”达米安骄傲地笑了，“但我上午没课。”  
这是一个小恶魔。  
克拉克下了最终判断。

注1：《纽约时报》业主奥克斯语。


	12. 第十一章

第十一章

所有人都知道大都会和哥谭只相距一座桥。虽然这两座城市的人看待对方都带着一丝鄙薄之意——哥谭人自矜自己城市的历史感，把大都会形容成“暴发户的城市住满了暴发户”；而大都会人则会在茶余饭后把哥谭的犯罪率挂在嘴边，却自称自己的城市安全得不需要锁上家门。新一代的人可能没法想象，但百年之前，哥谭人和大都会人之间的通婚会让整个家族蒙上耻辱。然而这一切都不能阻挡爱情的悄然降临。细看哥谭和大都会的百年历史，不难发现罗密欧与朱丽叶式的悲剧爱情并不少，而以此为原型改编的小说也数不胜数。那些小说内容曲折离奇虐恋情深，故事情节闻者落泪见者伤心的爱情小说也曾被搬上过荧屏，至今都有不少年轻人流着泪看到结尾。  
“我不希望每一次的约会都是千篇一律地站在桥上吹风。”达米安指出。  
迪克反驳，“这多浪漫啊，你没看过......”  
达米安及时打断他，“你是说《魂断哥谭桥》？”  
迪克点头，“是啊，我就是说这一部，你看过？”  
“这是时代的眼泪了，迪克。”达米安毫不留情地说，“我看过只是因为我刚刚被接到他家时，他为了所谓的‘增进父子间感情’而强迫我和他一起看电影。这是那一系列老电影里的一部。”  
《魂断哥谭桥》的确是一部再老不过的黑白电影，它出名也不是因为电影拍得有多出色，而是因为它的名字。时至今日，连接哥谭和大都会之间的大桥依旧没有一个被官方承认的确切名字。哥谭人把这座大桥叫做哥谭大桥，而大都会人则将其命名为大都会大桥。那一部电影是哥谭人导演并且制片的，哥谭桥这个名字再他们看来再确切不过了。然而电影上映后，灾难却发生了。大都会里几乎所有院线的员工都罢工了，他们集体要求改名为大都会桥。这场浩浩荡荡的战争直到片方妥协，在大都会地区把“哥谭桥”改名为“大都会桥”才暂告一段落。  
“说起来我也是被布鲁斯拉着去看这部电影的......”迪克回忆道。  
达米安和迪克对视了一眼。他们似乎找到了布鲁斯·韦恩在选择电影上的某些癖好。  
“说起来，我曾经看到过父亲偷偷地在他的地下蝙蝠洞电影放映厅里一边抹眼泪一边看《泰坦尼克号》......”达米安试图从自己的记忆里寻找到某些可以联结在一起的碎片，“这个场景堪比惊悚片。”  
“我也被他拉去看《泰坦尼克号》......”  
“有一天我回家看到《人鬼情未了》的蓝光碟摆在家里的显眼的地方。”  
“我们还一起看过《花样年华》。”  
“父亲曾推荐我去看《情书》，我以为他是在很严肃地跟我开玩笑。”  
“《英国病人》。”  
“《霸王别姬》。”  
“《断背山》。”  
“《赎罪》。”  
......  
“小D，如果我们没进行过这场对话，是不是永远也不会发现老蝙蝠有爱好悲剧爱情电影的特殊癖好？”  
“你说他为什么喜欢看这种电影呢？据他所言，父亲和母亲是正常而理智的分手的，他们之间没有什么剪不断理还乱的纠缠。”  
迪克显然不是那种会钻死脑筋的人，“这只是个人爱好而已，你不用深究。”  
而达米安则是那种不会轻言放弃的、相反越挫越勇的人，“这肯定是有内在原因的。说不定父亲虽然看上去是一个无拘无束的花花公子，但他一直渴望至死不渝的爱情呢？”  
迪克看上去快吐了，“小D你快别这么说......”  
达米安也面露不适，“这种说法也让我恶心......”  
迪克适时地把话题扯开了。  
不过坚持不懈是韦恩家的传统，达米安又一次成功地话题又引到了刚才的讨论上。  
迪克今天也感到很挫败。  
“不行。我还是放不下父亲这个特殊的癖好。”  
迪克望天，“不知道的还以为你发现布鲁斯喜欢玩SM。”  
达米安面无表情地说：“如果是这样我倒还能接受。”  
迪克：......你的接受能力有点高。  
“但如果我父亲这样年龄的人忽然陷入爱好，你知道这叫什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“老房子着火。”  
迪克无视了这个奇特却精准的比喻，他意识到了其他问题，“你为什么那么关注布鲁斯的恋爱问题？是我的错觉吗？”  
达米安沉默了三秒，“你的错觉。”  
迪克得到答案：不是错觉。  
达米安在这个世界上最受不了的事情就是迪克用他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛目不转睛地盯着他，而且毫不掩饰他的情绪。而现在，迪克的情绪是疑惑和担忧。  
而现在他不敢相信自己就这么投降了......好吧，如果投降的人是自己的男朋友，那也没有什么丢脸的不是吗。  
“我跟你说过，我怀疑父亲在网恋。”  
迪克无奈地说：“是的，半年前。你还列出了一大堆证据来证明你的想法。所以你现在是有突破了吗？”  
“我去了那个C·Kent的公司一趟。”  
迪克担忧地问：“那个可怜的人还活着吧？”  
达米安白了他一眼，“他安然无恙，收收你过剩的同情心，格雷森。”他接着说，“经过我的调查，我发现他的真名就是克拉克·肯特。而且他从没改过名。”  
“......你是怎么知道的？”迪克没有回收自己过剩的同情心的意思。  
“我贿赂了他们那层楼的扫地阿姨。”达米安得意地说。  
迪克：......  
“你接着听我说，我还当面同克拉克·肯特对质了。在我的审问之下，他不小心露出了破绽——他的确认识布鲁斯。”  
迪克被这个走向惊呆了。  
“他们还经常在网上聊天。父亲甚至同克拉克·肯特聊到了我。他告诉克拉克·肯特我在大都会读大学。”  
这个恶剧情设置和他正在追的一篇超蝙同人文一模一样。  
“你说这个克拉克·肯特是不是别有用心！他是不是在勾引我父亲！”  
迪克好奇地问：“那你为什么不直接问你父亲呢？”  
达米安又一次沉默了。这一次他沉默了十秒。  
迪克安慰他：“你放心，我会去旁敲侧击的。”  
达米安悲壮地说：“我不是很信任你的旁敲侧击。你还记得你向我旁敲侧击我对你的感情最后变成车祸现场吗？”  
迪克当然记得。他一辈子也无法忘怀那一天。  
他只是想试探一下达米安的想法，不料却变成了告白。告白不成，他追着达米安跑了大半个哥谭市。达米安溜回了家，他也跟着狂敲韦恩家大门。最后，原本的试探变成了直接向布鲁斯坦白他成了自己的岳父，直接结果就是他可能失去了未来十年的年终奖。  
不过，迪克，你已经得到韦恩集团未来的董事长了，你还要年终奖干什么！  
“好吧，我也不是很信任我自己......”迪克最终说。  
*  
好不容易回了国，克拉克最想做的事就是回一趟家。  
他的家乡，堪萨斯的一个叫做斯莫维尔的小镇是一个无甚出奇的地方。同堪萨斯的其他地方一样，这里是由一块又一块农牧场组成的。蓝天、白云、牛群、金灿灿的麦子和飘荡在各个角落的麦香是克拉克童年的背景。一块无声无息、毫不起眼的背景板。就像大多数人一样，当你身处在家乡时，家乡只是你呆腻的地方；当你远离它时，它就自发自动地在你记忆里加盖上了Insgram里最美的滤镜；当你满怀渴望地回到家乡时，你会发现自己失手删除了加了滤镜的照片。  
克拉克顶着佩里的杀人视线坚持要请年假回家，第一天，很兴奋，这里的空气那么新鲜，让他感觉自己也焕然一新了；第二天，妈妈做的饭菜是全世界最好吃的饭菜；第三天，显然小镇就是小镇，购一次物就是一整天；第四天，为什么走在路上会碰到高中时最讨厌的同学；第五天，妈妈，我们能换一种食物吗？我吃腻了玉米；第六天，坚持一下，克拉克·肯特，马上就能回大都会了；第七天，快点打包，快点整理行李，妈妈，别塞那么多土特产到我的箱子里！  
当他终于绕过一处公路崩塌到达飞机场、搬着过于沉重的行李箱拿去托运、把屁股安置在经济舱的某一个角落后，克拉克重重喘了一口气。  
他抱着快要撑坏的双肩包，含着深深地愧疚和一丝庆幸想道：下一个圣诞节，如果有可能的话，还是留在公司加班吧。  
就在这时，他的包小幅度震颤了一下，就像是在表示赞同。  
其实那只是手机在震动。  
克拉克费了牛就二虎之力才把手机从一堆杂物里掏了出来。他的妈妈发短信说他少带了一件羽绒服，她会邮寄给他的，让他把大都会的地址给他。  
克拉克脱下眼镜，无力地双手捂住脸。  
怎么不寄一袋米给他呢？  
玛莎再接再厉地发了第二条短信：需不需要再寄一袋玉米？  
克拉克礼貌而克制地谢绝了母亲的好意。  
在关上手机前，克拉克又照例把手机里每一个能用于同人类交流联络的APP巡视了一遍。  
来自布鲁斯·韦恩的私信就静静地躺在那里等着他来发现。  
“对于达米安擅自去你公司的事我感到非常抱歉，他的任性令我惭愧。我已经勒令他等你假期归来后登门向你致歉。不过究其一切的源头，都是我和儿子沟通不畅所引起的。我还要感谢你在这样的情况下，依旧考虑到为我和达米安从中斡旋。”  
还有几分钟飞机就要起飞了。克拉克看了眼慢慢朝自己方向走来，提醒着所有乘客关上所有电子设备的空姐，使出在报社练出的打字绝技，写下长串回复：“不必担心，我完全没有生气。正相反，我认为达米安实际上是一个很可爱的男孩，他只是刻意掩藏起他的孩子气而已。另外，如果你一定坚持要让达米安来道歉的话，如果达米安在大都会的朋友不多，我们倒是可以把这个当做聚餐聊天。”  
克拉克想了想，忍不住又加了一句，“据说几天后莱克斯·卢瑟的慈善晚会有邀请你来参加，不知道你会不会出现呢？不过我会作为记者出席。”  
不，克拉克看着打字栏里的这句话，太刻意了，显得我像是一个八卦记者。  
“先生，飞机很快就要起飞了，请您关机。”不过片刻工夫，空姐已经走到了克拉克身边。  
“哦哦，好，对不起。”克拉克有些手忙脚乱地应道，当他再次看向自己手机时才绝望地发现他已经按了发送。  
克拉克就在这样地绝望里关了机，看着飞机慢慢起飞，并载着他的绝望朝大都会飞去。


	13. 第十二章

第十二章

众所周知，莱克斯·卢瑟和布鲁斯·韦恩是情比金坚的朋友。但自从《蝙蝠侠》问世后，大众就开始怀疑了起来，他们开始怀疑莱克斯·卢瑟会不会变了，变得像小说里那样和布鲁斯成为劲敌。为了支撑他们的观点，细心而热情的围观群众甚至找出了许许多多的证据来证明这一点。比如这一次的慈善晚会。这次晚会的缘由很简单，莱克斯·卢瑟像每一个成功的富人那样又慷慨地筹集了一笔善款，并且邀请了大都会以及大都会周边城市的社会名流来见证他“你们看我又做好人了哟”的时刻。这些社会名流中，布鲁斯·韦恩当仁不让的名列其中。  
这些都没什么特别。  
引入注目的一点就是这场慈善晚会的日期是一个每隔一周才会出现一次的特殊周二，具体时间则是大家在网上翘首以待的晚上七点到十一点。  
多么贴心。  
整个邀请函就像是在挑衅：“今天你什么时候更新《蝙蝠侠》呢？”  
布鲁斯·韦恩嗤笑，他的手指抚过那张带着强烈卢瑟痕迹的把精美邀请函，把它塞回了信封。  
“阿福。”  
“在，布鲁斯少爷。”  
“更新在这个U盘里，今天就拜托你了。”  
阿尔弗雷德平静的英国口音比他家少爷的嗤笑来得更有力一点。他还是那样彬彬有礼，“我知道少爷，今天晚上六点五十八分，我会准时将您的更新Po上去的。”  
*  
而另一边的大都会，由于在不恰当的时间请了年假而把主编惹怒，克拉克·肯特被压榨了好几天劳动力后，又被勒令取消了公车前往晚会的权利，佩里从口袋里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的、上面印着林肯的纸币，“这应该够你的来回了。”  
克拉克灰溜溜地钻回自己的座位。  
指导完排版编辑部的江山的吉米刚巧捕捉到了克拉克面如菜色的镜头。他下意识地双手比了一个镜框，把克拉克虚浮的脚步拍进了自己虚拟的摄影机内。  
如果哪一天佩里心血来潮想搞一个“《星球日报》的一天”的专题节目，克拉克的从办公室走到自己座位肯定可以拿到“最佳长镜头”的奖项。这一段太有艺术感了，快节奏的大都会和迟缓的脚步。  
“怎么了？又被主编骂了？”吉米拍了拍克拉克的肩头。  
克拉克把五元钱的过往讲述给了吉米听。  
这显然又是一个“ 《星球日报》的一天”的绝佳素材——底层员工如何被主编压榨尽最后一滴油。  
但作为熬出头的资深摄影师，吉米也不得不适时劝解一下克拉克，“佩里就是这样的人，如果他马上就要开掉你了，他反而会客气地让你尽情用公车——反正你也乘不了几次了。正是因为你还能安然度过实习期，以后的日子还长，他才会这样磨练你的。”  
“真的吗？”  
克拉克是吉米遇到最容易劝解的人，没有之一。这可以说是童子军吗？吉米想，或者，他只是在叙述这件事，但他心里并没有什么怨恨。  
“我们之间有竞争关系吗？我为什么要骗你。不过，五块钱的路费够吗？”  
“一分钱不多，一分钱不少。”  
“‘我为业主省开支’比赛佩里得第二，没人敢抢第一。”吉米赞叹。  
克拉克苦笑。  
然而不管怎样，克拉克还是一个相对乐观的人。乘坐地铁的好处就是他能够准时到达晚会，谁知道下班高峰时大都会的地面交通是怎么样的呢？他又不是布鲁斯·韦恩，即使哥谭和大都会距离那么近，哥谭首富依旧挥一挥衣袖，招来一架飞机。  
不过，大概因为克拉克怀着“我无论如何都能准时到达现场”的自信，他迟到了。  
“嘿，克拉克，够晚的啊。”维克多·斯通是娱乐圈报道里神通的人物，他号称能记住娱乐圈所有的八卦，并了解所有明星之间四通八达的关系。“我的脑袋直接连通谷歌。”他曾经那么说过。克拉克自从跑娱乐这个部门后，就经常同他见面，不知为什么，二人一见如故。  
可能是因为在另一个地球里，他们同在正义联盟的关系吧。  
“嘿，维克，我错过了什么吗？”  
“目前为止，什么都没有。你知道重量级人物都会为今天谁才能压轴出场而暗自较劲。哦，你看这个车牌，终于来了一个人。”  
克拉克对着车牌看了一会儿，后知后觉地问：“谁？”  
一个西装革履的青年从车上走了下来，随之而来的是一阵刺目的闪光灯和“奥利弗，看这儿！看这儿！”  
“他仿佛对绿色情有独钟。”克拉克跟随大众拍了一系列照片后，评价道。  
名叫奥利弗的青年穿着墨绿色的西装、系着鲜绿色的领结，那一抹鲜绿与他西装口袋里露出一角的手帕巾照相辉映。  
“所以他才是‘绿’箭侠嘛。”维克多说。  
“原来他是奥利弗·奎恩！”克拉克激动地说。他前几天才翻译到他的片段！  
他的叫声引来了众人的侧目。  
维克多就差拉过他的领带叫他安静点了，“嘿，别表现得像一个乡下小子好嘛？这里所有的人都知道他是奥利弗·奎恩！就算以前不知道，看了《蝙蝠侠》后也知道了。”  
“我看了《蝙蝠侠》还是不知道。”  
“那是你没有求知欲。”维克多说，“你应该好好反省一下自己看到绿箭侠的真名后为什么 不去查一查这人到底是谁、长什么样、身价多少个亿。作为一个娱乐记者，你要有这样的觉悟。”  
“那这种求知欲该怎么培养呢？”克拉克好学地问。  
“比如周围的人都在看的东西，即使你觉得它再恶心，你也要去尝试看一看。”维克多说。  
“快看布鲁斯的首页！”不知哪一个记者在人群里喊了一声。  
“哪一个布鲁斯的？”另一个远在他方的声音吼道。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩！”第一个声音回答。  
全体的娱乐记者整齐划一犹如军人一般地掏出了手机。  
克拉克叹为观止。  
他刚刚在听维克多的理论讲解，周围群众就为他上了一节生动形象的实践课。  
而就在这个万籁无声的时刻，莱克斯·卢瑟寂寞地从车里走了下来。没有一个人看见他在平时避之不及的记者们面前来来回回地徘徊了一分钟，除了克拉克·肯特。不仅如此，这个唯一在线的记者还拍到了照片。当他晚上，吉米把这张照片精修后放上了娱乐版头条。  
克拉克·肯特或许没有成为娱乐圈报道的一哥的潜质，但他至少有赶上大新闻的潜质。  
而当比烟花还寂寞的莱克斯·卢瑟刷脸进入晚会后，所有记者才再次回到现实中来。但他们都没有说明自己在看什么，而是若无其事地再一次举起相机。这一次，进入他们镜头的是哥谭的社交名媛赛琳娜·凯尔。  
克拉克·肯特不知道一场看不见的硝烟已经在社交网络上爆发了，他只知道绅士地替赛琳娜·凯尔开门的人就是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩和赛琳娜·凯尔，嘿嘿。”维克多把镜头拉近，一连拍了十几张。  
“他们有什么过往吗？”克拉克问道。  
“他们的过往？长着呢。你不知道韦恩家和凯尔家世代联姻吗？不过这两位，没有他们祖先那么利索，他们的恩怨纠葛都可以写一本五十万字的小说了。”  
“哦，这样。”克拉克尽量自然地说道，他不知道为什么自己的声音忽然就有点闷闷的。  
*  
克拉克不敢让自己的情绪占太久的上风，虽然他的采访注定只能成为一个被掩盖在各种大新闻之后的娱乐报道，但如果他不能写出点有实质性的东西，那么他就离“被佩里客气以待”不远了。  
这也是布鲁斯在酒会里乱转时被克拉克伸手拦下的起因。  
“韦恩先生。克拉克·肯特，《星球日报》。”  
布鲁斯握住了那只向他伸来的手。那只手骨节分明，但掌心有点潮湿。“我觉得我的基金会已经发布了支持这项公益的声明。大概。”  
“先生，请问您对哥谭市的义警蝙蝠侠有怎样的看法？”  
“我的看法是，肯特先生，你肯定没看新章。”布鲁斯·韦恩说道，“还有，我说过，叫我布鲁斯。”  
“呃？你怎么知道我还没看？不，你已经发布了新章？！我记得手机发布长微博的图片质量堪忧。”  
布鲁斯从侍者手里拿过一杯酒递给克拉克，并示意他不要占着大厅的主要通道，而是退到一个角落。布鲁斯没有为克拉克解惑，“你究竟是怎么做一个记者的？我相信这时候网上已经翻天了，尤其是那些看着我走进酒会但同时也更新了《蝙蝠侠》的记者们。”  
克拉克既然在酒会外都没有随着大流打开手机，那这个时候更不会了。他说：“处心积虑地先同你在线上交流一年，然后在一个意外的场合自然地采访你。我就是这么做记者的。至于为什么你能在同一时间完成两件事，如果你有一个肯在幕后帮助你的儿子就没问题了。”  
“很遗憾，我没有这样乐于助人的儿子，我是拜托家里的老管家帮我上传的。”布鲁斯在提到达米安的时候不自觉翻了个白眼，克拉克觉得这样的他比所谓的布鲁西宝贝儿要可爱多了，“如果达米安肯帮我Po文，他就不用费尽心思来向你打探消息了。我是个失败的父亲，我知道达米安就是不肯当面向你道歉，但我没法说服他。”  
“布鲁斯，我知道你想得到什么，你希望我安慰你，告诉你你还是一个好父亲，只是达米安太任性了。我不会上当的。”克拉克说，“事实上，因为我一直没等到达米安的回音，所以我直接约了他。不要这样看着我，我好歹也是一个记者，上次见面的时候，我就顺利而自然地同达米安交换了联系方式。”  
“对不起，我不该说你是不合格的记者，以至于你每句话都要证明自己是个优秀的记者。”布鲁斯不知从哪里掏出了一张名片，“作为赔罪，我也只能交给你我的联系方式。”  
克拉克打量了一下递过来的名片。素白的纸上没有其他的装饰，只写着“布鲁斯·韦恩和一串号码”。其中，布鲁斯·韦恩的字体有一点特殊，克拉克猜测那是布鲁斯手写后扫描的。  
没有其他抬头，没有多余的称号。克拉克不用猜测，那肯定是布鲁斯的私人号。  
相比之下，克拉克常带在身上的那种印满字的名片才是真正的朴实无华。为了增添一点豪华感，在把自己的名片递给布鲁斯后，克拉克选择再一次同布鲁斯握手，“初次见面，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯笑了，“初次见面，克拉克。”  
*  
十分钟后，一张布鲁斯和克拉克握手的照片被LexIsNotBald发到了推特上，并配上了字——  
“韦恩先生。克拉克·肯特，《星球日报》。”  
“我觉得我的基金会已经发布了支持这项公益的声明。大概。”  
“先生，请问您对哥谭市的义警蝙蝠侠有怎样的看法？”  
“我的看法是，肯特先生，你肯定没看新章。还有，我说过，叫我布鲁斯。”  
他们私下里认识，XOXO #superbat


	14. 第十三章

第十三章

如果网络有实体，那今天的网络里，位于“蝙蝠侠”的那一块的身体肯定忙疯了。  
首先是布鲁斯·韦恩在明明有晚会的情况下依旧发出的更新（这显然让韦恩代笔论的声音更加响亮了）。如果只是一篇如同往常一样故事精彩、节奏流畅的章节，或许能赢得一片“布鲁斯·韦恩也不是不敢接下莱克斯·卢瑟的邀战书”的赞贺声，但不能掀起更高的浪潮。而布鲁斯显然很懂得用户需求，他知道今天他应该石破惊天。  
于是他做到了。  
这一次的《蝙蝠侠》再一次一路回溯到了超人的过去，回到了那个行将消失的文明，氪星唯一之子诞生的时刻。令所有人惊讶的是，超人的父亲不再是死忠粉所熟知的乔·艾尔，而是佐德将军。未来的超人就这样掉到了地球。然后布鲁斯的笔锋一转跳到了一场战斗中。正义联盟的三巨头正式登场。但是......超人用热视线杀死了把无用的子弹射向他的人；神奇女侠肢解了她的敌人，而蝙蝠侠......他把尖利的獠牙刺入了他人的颈动脉，吸光了里面新鲜的血液。  
这还是正义联盟吗？这样的正义联盟会得到支持吗？在高耸入云的正义大厦楼下，举着牌子反抗的人类在超人的眼里就如同蝼蚁般脆弱无知。  
“他们恨我们，埃尔南。”神奇女侠说。  
“别让楼下的人蒙蔽了你的眼睛，有很多人希望我们能够接管世界的大权，贝卡。”超人晃着手里的苏格兰威士忌，“把数据告诉他，柯克。”  
“国内有22%，全世界有29%的人支持我们。”蝙蝠侠说道。  
佐德将军之子超人、吸血鬼蝙蝠侠和天父之女神奇女侠，他们组成了另一个故事：神明与怪物。  
“#GodAndMonster 天哪噜！另外一个世界的三巨头也好帅！”  
“最开始还有点排斥，但这个设定太棒了！我要下去跑圈！#justiceleague”  
“#batman #justiceleague 打破不杀人底线的正义联盟！布鲁斯今天你也要收下我的膝盖！”  
“#GodAndMonster 根据布鲁斯大大的描写，我画了三巨头的人设[图片]”  
“另一个世界的超蝙！我要晕厥了！#superbat”  
正当大家的反应热烈就如同刚下了油锅的鱼那样沸腾时，LexIsNotBald的图片加文字说明又是一针强心剂。  
“‘先生，请问您对哥谭市的义警蝙蝠侠有怎样的看法？’‘我的看法是，肯特先生，你肯定没看新章。还有，我说过，叫我布鲁斯。’今天超蝙发糖了吗？发糖了！”  
“C·Kent在大都会《星球日报》工作，他作为记者同布鲁斯·韦恩见面——这个世界上还有更巧的事吗？这个人显然就是克拉克·肯特！”  
“让我为大家梳理一下整个故事。首先，布鲁斯·韦恩开始写《蝙蝠侠》，在某一次更新中，引入了新角色，蝙蝠侠的世界最佳搭档超人AKA克拉克·肯特；由于大家都不认识克拉克·肯特这个人，所以网上掀起了‘寻找克拉克·肯特’的热潮； 从《世界最佳搭档》这期开始后不久，一个叫C·肯特的家伙开始把《蝙蝠侠》翻译成法语；在“寻找克拉克·肯特”的热潮快要消失时，布鲁斯·韦恩转发了C·肯特的翻译；LexIsNotBald大大推测出C·肯特就是克拉克·肯特；数月之后，我们发现，C·肯特与《蝙蝠侠》书里的情节一样，成为了大都会《星球日报》的记者，而他之前只是为《星球日报》写过一篇《蝙蝠侠：黑暗骑士的归来》的书评；而在今天，LexIsNotBald再次发出惊天爆料：布鲁斯·韦恩同C·肯特握手，而且从他们的对话来看，他们之前就相识。 #superbat”  
这篇同《星球日报》的主旨“客观、全面、详实的记录者”丝毫无差的推特在半个小时之内被转了数千次，数百人在底下留言。  
*  
“你很无聊啊，居然还花时间整理时间线。”巴里刷过自己的室友精心整理的推特，说道。  
哈尔也正握着手机，用大拇指刷着各式tag，瞄了一眼坐在单人沙发上的巴里，“因为某人不肯回应我的告白，我没法出门约会，所以只能把时间花在这个上面。”  
“你一个男人整天刷superbat，你好意思嘛你！”巴里指出。  
“你一个男人都不敢正面回应我的告白，你好意思嘛你！”哈尔不甘示弱。  
巴里投降，“我们停止这个性别定势所引起的攻击行为好吗？”  
“世界上最快的人是世界上最慢的那个回应别人告白的人。”  
“你不要给我提‘世界最快的人’这个词！”  
“你有胆子跟我吼你有胆子答应我啊！”  
“答应就答应！”  
“这可是你说的！”哈尔扔下手机扑向了义正言辞的巴里。  
“喂，哈尔！你在干嘛！！”  
“既然你不是世界最快的人，那我们就慢慢来——先从接吻开始。”  
“啊？”巴里瞪大着眼睛真·眼睁睁看着哈尔堵上了他的唇舌。  
好吧，不得不说巴里还是非常享受室友带给他的惊喜的，他非常喜欢这个节奏适宜、力道适中的深吻以及他室友有弹性的胸肌和胸肌之下六块紧实的腹肌。或许还有那道轮廓清晰的人鱼线，可以让他的手指一路而下......  
“等一等！”  
“怎么了，哈尔？我们可以去我的卧室，我抽屉里还有避/孕/套......”  
“不是！你说LexIsNotBald是不是莱克斯·卢瑟？”  
“哈？”  
“莱克斯·卢瑟显然就是LexIsNotBald！这回真不是我脑洞大！”  
“莱克斯·卢瑟？”  
“对啊！”  
巴里看着哈尔·我的室友·现在也是男友·脑洞太大·乔丹，“我们还是暂时回到室友关系好吗？”  
“不不不！我们现在继续还来得及吗！”  
“来不及了！一切都晚了！你记得我是世界上最快的人吗！”  
*  
哈尔·乔丹没有来得及把自己进一步的想法公之于众，新晋小情侣有更重要的事情要做。  
所以......看了这就是今天的高潮了吧？高潮过后就是毫无疑问的下坡路。  
太天真了。  
随着午夜的时钟一起被敲响的是一个名叫BatmanIsMyFather的推主Po上了一篇形式一如LexIsNotBald的干货+推测长文，论证的内容被写在了标题：《LexIsNotBald是不是莱克斯·卢瑟？》  
LexIsNotBald发送这则消息的时间非常微妙，因为那时候晚会仍在进行中，能够在第一时间获得发出照片以及对话内容足以证明他就是在这场晚会中。现在让我们来看一下这个晚会的名单......  
“今天的信息量也太大了吧！@LexIsNotBald 你就是@Lex_Luthor ？”  
“所以莱克斯·卢瑟ship superbat？这个笑话我能笑一整年 @Lex_Luthor ”  
“忽然有点萌蝙莱这对CP了我是不是中毒了！”  
“一场变幻莫测、荡气回肠的三角恋故事！无误！”  
“不过照这个@BatmanIsMyFather 的推理继续推理下去，这个推主居然能拿到晚会的完整名单，包括晚会外包的服务人员，他也不简单吧。”  
“我已经看不懂这个故事了......太复杂了。我还是去重温一遍《神明与怪物》。”  
“我也去重看《神明与怪物》了，其他事跟我无关，我只知道布鲁斯·韦恩是我的大大！@Brucie_W 这篇还会有后续吧！我想看埃尔南是怎么捡到柯克的！#superbat ”  
*  
“我看完了《神明与怪物》。CK”克拉克感觉一切都不像是真的，他看完了另一个世界的正义联盟的故事，而此时此刻，他正在手机短信的号码输入栏里寻找B开头的那位作者。  
“说说你的感想。BW”不同于社交场合里，那个伶牙俐齿到有些油滑的布鲁斯·韦恩，在不能面对面交流的世界里，他走的是性冷淡风——即使他们今天有了突破性的进展也不例外。虽然没有他的书中哥谭骑士和花花公子那样戏剧化的差别，但克拉克还是能从书里找到现实中布鲁斯的影子。  
“我要向你申请《星球日报·周末版》的书评。CK”  
“批准。BW”  
“你是指这一个周末还是未来某个不确定的周末？BW”  
“就是这一周，我不会拖稿的。CK”  
“你以为我会那么容易轻信一个记者的言辞？BW”  
“我还是一个初出茅庐的记者，所以你还是能相信我的。CK”  
“好吧。BW”  
与父亲完成谈话后，克拉克又向他的儿子确认明天能不能进行一个正式道歉的聚餐。  
但在发出消息后，达米安居然打了一个电话给他。  
克拉克惊疑地按下了接通键。  
“喂，克拉克·肯特？”听筒里率先传来了一个年轻的男声。  
克拉克万分确认那不是达米安本人。达米安的声音可没有那么跳脱。  
“不好意思，请问这是谁的手机？”  
“啊啊，这是达米安·韦恩的手机，”那个率性的声音马上承认了，“我是他的男朋友，看到他手机正好显示了一个名叫‘克拉克·肯特AKA我父亲的秘密情人’那么一连串具有冲击力的名字的信息，我一个没忍住就拨通了。话说回来，你就是那一位克拉克·肯特吧。”  
“你到底是谁？”  
“我是迪克·格雷森呀。”  
说得像全天下都该知道迪克·格雷森是谁。  
“那个，明天你们的道歉宴，我能来蹭个饭吗？我很好奇我未来父亲大人的另一半是谁。”  
“......我不是你未来父亲大人的另一半。”  
“好吧，我道歉。那么我能来蹭饭吗？”  
达米安这样别扭的人居然有一个如此自来熟的男朋友？这个世界每一秒都有惊喜。  
“格雷森你拿着我手机干嘛！”听筒另一端，手机的正主远在另一端的怒吼掷地有声地插了进来。  
“小D你怎么洗个澡那么快！”  
“你不要试图转移话题！”  
“你不穿件衣服吗，小心着凉！”  
“格雷森你给我滚过来！”  
然后电话掐断了。  
克拉克·肯特陷入了对明天的恐惧。


	15. 第十四章

第十四章

其实谁也不知道布鲁斯·韦恩最近有点不足为外人道的小烦恼。这个小烦恼渡过了它的潜伏期后，在布鲁斯留在大都会的那个晚上砰的一声小面积小幅度地爆炸了。  
所以说，是时候听从阿尔弗雷德的建议，戒掉他晚到却势如破竹的网瘾了。看着LexIsNotBald的推特上那条转发已破万的照片，他这样想道。  
今天晚上被拍到他和克拉克握手的照片，第二天如果别人发现他去了克拉克工作的公司，好事者头顶的烟花不知道要炸开多少次了。  
布鲁斯不在意别人是怎么看自己的，但他很确定唯一一个会被影响到的人就是他的朋友克拉克。他一想到克拉克可能再一次诚恳地向他道歉心里就发憷。  
发憷的布鲁斯还是站在了大都会著名的金球下。由于他在书里不断地炸掉这个球，导致见到实体后有种担心遭报应的后怕。  
不过什么也没有发生才是现实世界的情况。这里是大都会的星球日报大厦，不是他的韦恩大厦——这里没有一个扎着一蓝一粉的双马尾前台姑娘，总是一惊一乍得让旁人觉得这个姑娘眼中的世界大概加上了梵高的滤镜。  
布鲁斯路过前台时还特地观察了一下：那是一个身穿着普通Tee的姑娘......也不能说是普通的，那个姑娘穿的黑Tee上印着一个包含着超人S的蝙蝠标志。当布鲁斯看过去时那个姑娘也正好看过来，她干咳了一声，低下了头，或者说头钻到了电脑屏幕下，而肩膀正在小幅度抖动。  
布鲁斯又产生了一种不详的预感。  
恰在这时，《星球日报》的现任业主出现了。  
《星球日报》作为一份有百年历史的报纸发展至今，终于变成了家族产业。现任业主就是这个家族的第三代的独生子。虽然这个独子天性好玩，但你不可以说他是纨绔子弟——他以优异的成绩毕业于哈佛，毕业之后为了了解自家的产业，以记者的身份在报社工作了几年，直到他的父亲突发脑溢血去世。二十多岁的年轻人在茫然之中接过了业主的重任。在最初的时候，他对公司做了一些自以为会颇有成效的改动，并成功让这份原本盈利额寥寥的报纸再也支持不下去了。十年前主编佩里·怀特的大胆改革，看似是一个创举，实际上背后的辛酸也是常人看不到的。  
现任业主如今也是一个同布鲁斯岁数相当的人，虽然有些微微发福，但依旧是一个儒雅英俊的男人。  
布鲁斯忍不住想，如果不是幼年的遭遇，他可能就是这样一个平庸的继承者。  
在大厦顶层的会议室里还有这个家族以及其他一些与这份报纸的利益息息相关的人在等候着布鲁斯。收购《星球日报》从有这个念头到计划成形再走到今天，也算是尘埃落定了。  
从星球日报大厦里走出来，布鲁斯抬头，金色的星球稳稳当当地停在那里，而今天的天空蓝得发亮。  
作为一个网瘾中年，在这种倍感轻松的时刻，布鲁斯再合适不过地掏出了手机。  
他首先注意到的是克拉克发来的短信：我为推特上的又一轮暴动感到抱歉，我的同事也删掉了那条消息。CK  
发生了什么？  
另一条未读消息解答了布鲁斯的疑惑，解惑者是迪克。  
迪克发来了一张手机截图——  
“看看谁来我们星球日报大厦了？@C.Kent 这个时候你跑哪去了？”  
配图是布鲁斯在等待直升电梯的身影。  
而从发图的角度看，布鲁斯几乎肯定那就是门口的前台小姐。  
前台小姐是一种可怕的地球生物，请所有人在接触她们时切莫不要掉以轻心。  
迪克的第二条短信是：小D想见你。  
布鲁斯一个电话打了过去。  
“做传声筒很好玩？”  
“很好玩？”迪克在电话里哀嚎，“你们父子就是上天派来折磨我的！我就是夹心饼干里的夹心，汉堡里的牛肉！”  
“达米安说什么？”  
迪克没有正面回答布鲁斯的问题，他现在可能是除了阿尔弗雷德之外，对付韦恩最有经验的人了。“我怕你晚上有什么神秘的约会，为了不打搅你，你晚饭前有空吗？小D下午没课，或许你们可以在他的大学旁边见一面？”  
迪克肯定做了完全的准备。他可能一早就以达米安的名义向布鲁斯的助理要到了布鲁斯的行程安排。“你是不是想要全程旁听我们父子严肃的会谈？”  
“你是不是准备在这之后把我灭口？既然你已经对小翅膀下了毒手，我算是知道你了。你想杀了我就杀了我，现在不怕你了。但有一点，请给我留一个全/尸。”  
“......”  
“你都说了是严肃的会谈！”迪克见布鲁斯不说话，忙话锋一转，“我留在那儿可以帮你们调节一下气氛啊！我最会调节气氛了！”  
“比如和达米安一起湿淋淋地出现在我家然后告诉我你和达米安是情侣？”  
迪克顾左右而言他，“你知道达米安学校在哪儿吧？那旁边有家餐厅，我还蛮喜欢吃里面的汉堡的。”  
同迪克再这样交谈下去是没有什么意义的，布鲁斯问清了餐厅的具体地址和名称后就挂断了电话。  
布鲁斯还有其他重要的事要办，比如说回复克拉克没有做错什么的道歉短信——  
“把你的歉意用在你答应我的书评上，这才是皆大欢喜的结果。BW”  
“收到，老板。CK”  
布鲁斯哑然失笑。克拉克只是在开玩笑，但不出几天他就发现自己一语成谶了。  
*  
迪克说的餐厅是校园后门一个人气颇旺、装修风格鲜明的餐厅。  
布鲁斯立刻就判断出至少在餐厅的选择上，做决定的人不是达米安。  
闹哄哄的餐厅一看就不是他的风格。  
他一脚踏进餐厅的门就听到了迪克闹哄哄的喊声：“我们在这里！”  
布鲁斯的目光在餐厅转了大一圈才在角落里看到了他俩。  
看来，在一个吵闹的餐厅选择一个人迹罕至的角落是达米安最后的尊严。  
甫一落座，达米安就沉痛地说道：“LexIsNotBald是莱克斯·卢瑟。”  
布鲁斯愣了一愣，“你才知道？”  
迪克惊讶地捂住嘴：“昨天BatmanIsMyFather说的是对的？你们是怎么知道的？莱克斯有亲口承认吗？”  
达米安翻了个优雅的白眼。  
布鲁斯解释道：“BatmanIsMyFather就是达米安。”  
迪克这次惊讶地说不出话来了。达米安却在那里奋力地用塑料勺子袭击杯子里的冰淇淋。半晌，迪克才问道：“你是怎么猜出来的？”  
布鲁斯说：“我就是这么猜出来的。”  
迪克用手肘捅了捅达米安的手臂，达米安蹙着眉头躲开了，转头瞪了他一眼。  
“你猜怎么着？”迪克说，“如果在《蝙蝠侠》里，布鲁斯的这句话就是，‘因为我是蝙蝠侠。’”  
达米安蹙着的眉头差点没有绷住。  
没有控制好脸部表情在达米安的字典里等同于“破涕为笑”、“哭笑不得”之类变换幅度较大的 表情。  
迪克果然是一个表现优秀的男朋友，他为了让自己的男票不再感到窘迫，毅然选择让坐在他们对面的岳父窘迫。  
达米安终于在找回些许自尊后开口了，“父亲，你不是要在大都会谈生意吗？怎么到星球日报大厦去了？”他尽量让自己的这句话显得自然而不经意。  
“我是去星球日报大厦谈生意。”  
达米安的眼睛睁大了。他悲愤地说：“你要买下《星球日报》？”  
布鲁斯点头，“是这样的。”  
“克拉克·肯特工作的地方？”  
“从逻辑上来讲没有错。”  
达米安还是绷着嘴巴，但他的眼睛准确无误地传递着“天啊，没想到你是这样的父亲”。  
布鲁斯第一次觉得自己的儿子还是很可爱的。  
他拿起桌上的冰淇淋杯，想也不想地猛喝了一口冰淇淋糊。“我讨厌香草味。”他面无表情地擦了擦嘴，把剩下的冰淇淋糊推给了迪克。  
“父亲，”他颤抖地再一次开口了，“克拉克·肯特和你到底是什么关系？”他说完后，鼓起勇气看向布鲁斯的眼睛。  
“你觉得呢？”布鲁斯反问。  
达米安倒吸了一口冷气。  
随后他解释道：“刚才的冰淇淋有点凉。”  
布鲁斯和迪克理解地点了点头。  
“呃？布鲁斯？我是不是来的有点早了？”  
三人同时抬起了头，只见还背着一个相机的克拉克·肯特微笑着看向他们。“我今天的采访任务结束了，但不必急着交稿子，我就给自己提前下了个班。”  
达米安又倒吸了一口冷气，而迪克则兴味盎然地看看布鲁斯，又看看克拉克。  
“你是昨天电话里的迪克·格雷森，达米安的男友吗？”  
所谓的看热闹不嫌事大，迪克热情地请克拉克坐下，正式地向克拉克介绍了自己，又称克拉克来得正是时候。“那我们开始点菜吧，”迪克最后说道，“布鲁斯你等会儿没什么秘密约会吧？那你也跟我们一起吃饭吧。”  
布鲁斯也终于找到能够询问的空隙：“你们什么时候约好的？”  
“你逼着让达米安给克拉克道歉，他们前几天就约好了，我是昨天临时加入的。那你呢，布鲁斯？”  
“我没有秘密约会。”  
“非常好。”迪克叫来了服务生。  
“很凑巧，是不是啊，克拉克？居然还能在这里碰到你。”布鲁斯笑着问。  
不明所以地克拉克点头，“我以为你从我们公司离开后就直接回哥谭呢，原来你还来和达米安他们见面。”  
克拉克和布鲁斯交流时的熟稔令达米安再一次震惊了。他惊恐地接受了克拉克可能真的会成为他后爸这个事实。


	16. 第十五章

第十五章

毫无疑问，一名优秀的记者需要有质疑的精神。这种质疑精神有时候是一种挑战：从他的角度来看，他所见的是所有的事实吗？他能暂时摆脱大众的偏见用更加客观的眼睛去看待它吗？他是不是因为对整个体制太过熟悉而显得理所当然了呢？而同样的，他也需要保持一种超然的冷静：太阳底下并无新鲜事，即使下一秒外星人要占领地球了，头等重要的事是抓起相机或者写下一段通稿。  
所以我们未来的优秀记者克拉克·肯特正用审慎的姿态、冷静的头脑评估着自己——  
我为什么会成为《星球日报》哥谭分社（这是克拉克自己想象中的分社，实则只有他一个人）的记者。  
这件事说来话长。  
韦恩集团收购《星球日报》一直都是秘密进行的，秘密到纸再也包不住火、整个公司都在心照不宣地地下讨论这件事为止。不需要某个确切的人用何种口吻将此事透露出去，克拉克只知道某一天他打开推特就再一次被被各种艾特和私信刷屏。连远在法国的拉娜都跨越着时差和睡意与他视频：“我的天啊，布鲁斯居然真的买下了《星球日报》！你知道有多少篇超蝙同人文里有这个霸道总裁的桥段吗！”  
克拉克不是很想知道。“拉娜，你知道，收购不是同人小说里那种前一天说要买下来第二天就买下的......这个项目在我们全体员工知道之前已经秘密进行了很久了。”  
拉娜也不是小孩，她知道霸道总裁的情节是不可能发生的，但谁没有一个念想呢。她继续问道：“那你还和布鲁斯的联络有没有进一步加深呢？”  
自从他和布鲁斯成为互关的好友后，拉娜是唯一一个知晓他和布鲁斯有往来的人。克拉克想了想，简明扼要地挑出了证明他们关系进一步加深的事件，“我们见面了。”  
“哇哦，和网友见面呢。”拉娜表示赞赏，诱敌深入地问，“然后呢？”  
“然后他回到了哥谭......”  
“你让我很失望，克拉克。”  
“......”  
原本大家猜测拥有《哥谭日报》和《星球日报》的布鲁斯·韦恩可能会有机整合一下两家报纸的员工， 然而除了网上那群超蝙粉的兴奋之外，直到《星球日报》被收购后的几个月里，新业主都没有太大的动静。《星球日报》依旧在一点一滴的亏损中度日，幸而他的新主人不在乎那一点小钱。  
只不过有一次布鲁斯问过克拉克对《星球日报》的看法。  
克拉克精准地选用了一些词汇和一些例子谨慎地表达了他认为《星球日报》所拥有的优点。布鲁斯沉住气，没有回复，继续等着克拉克接下来的那个“但是......”  
果然。克拉克在几分钟后发了一长段以“但是”开头的回复——  
“但是，《星球日报》是一家一百多年的报纸，即使佩里·怀特力缆狂澜，某些沉冗的气息依旧没能改变。比如只要是报业就无法解决的记者和编辑的关系；比如因为职员太多而导致的工作职责和范围的重复以及信息交流的不畅通，无论是平行还是上下；比如因为报纸悠久的历史而形成的几十年老记者或编辑和新晋的记者之间的矛盾，以及那些古老的潜规则。CK”  
“你是有心改变这些吗？CK”  
过了几分钟，布鲁斯发来了回答，“我带来的改变能让报纸盈利，但更多的改变不是我一人之力能做到的。BW”  
道理克拉克都懂，然而不知怎么了他就想到了蝙蝠侠和哥谭。孤独的黑暗骑士发誓要除掉这座城市里杀死他父母的黑暗，然而黑暗是一座不见底的深渊。克拉克忽然有一点难过。  
很快，布鲁斯带来了能让报纸盈利的改变。克拉克能用肉眼观察到的几项改变就有关闭几处无用的分社、精简了管理团队（这令露易丝·莱恩面对了一个严峻的问题：是做权力更大的编辑还是自由采访的记者？露易丝最后选择了记者，并离开了纽约总社去往海外。“诚然，编辑是另一种挑战。”露易丝说道，“但对我而言，在公众面前抛头露面的诱惑更强。我还没有吃透记者的套路，我不愿意就此放弃转而走向匿名的办公室生涯。”）、增添了一些虽然惹人厌恶但还是不得不增加的广告。  
当克拉克把这些变化一一道之时，布鲁斯承认了。并且他还说道：“除此之外，我也听从了一些你的建议，比如《星球日报》那些古老的潜规则之一，海外记者奢侈无度的生活。我对海外记者的报账做了一些限制，但你知道这是没有用的，他们会骂骂咧咧但好歹听话几个月，甚至半年一年，在此之后偷偷地回到之前的生活水平。BW”  
克拉克悲哀地发现，蝙蝠侠和他所认识的布鲁斯·韦恩的的确确有共通之处：他们都很清醒。清醒地知道这个世界不会有什么更好的变化。但他们不是那种油滑的现实主义者。他们依旧愿意去尝试改变一下。  
“即使事情会像你所说的那样运转下去，但我还是很感激你能听到我的意见。CK”  
“那么你愿意做出什么改变吗？BW”  
克拉克隐隐猜到了什么，但他还是选择了谨慎。“你是指？CK”  
“娱乐版的记者哪里会有哥谭特派记者有趣呢？BW”  
克拉克怎么可能不知道这一点？“我没有足够的经验。CK”他义正言辞地推拒了来自最高业主的邀请。  
“娱乐记者需要丰富的想象力来扩充虚无，需要夸张的词藻来吸引众人的视线，你适合做一个记者，但不适合你现在这个职位。一个员工在他不适合的岗位工作就是在浪费资源和美元。来哥谭吧，这里的记者太过熟稔自己的岗位，而且为了能永永远远得到第一手消息，他们不敢得罪那些官方的消息源。这里需要新的血液、新的视角。一个老记者可能也会很适合这个职位，但新记者或许有更新颖的方向。BW”  
克拉克从来没见布鲁斯打过那么长的回复。他是诚心地认为克拉克适合这个位置。然而，“我会考虑的。CK”  
“啊哈，不会轻易被说动也是记者的好品质。BW”  
“在赞美面前摆正心态肯定也是好品质之一。CK”克拉克戳破布鲁斯赞美背后的含义。  
“那一针见血道出真相是不是呢？好，你有很长时间能够考虑。BW”  
后来，克拉克开车驶过了大都会和哥谭之间的大桥。  
再后来就是此时此刻。克拉克站在韦恩庄园的门口，思考他究竟为何会接受哥谭特派记者这个职位。  
他想到了露易丝的决定，这个勇敢的姑娘踏遍了这个地球上最危险的国家。接受挑战是每一个记者血液里的东西。他勉强说服了自己。  
前来给克拉克开门的是迪克·格雷森。  
“啊，克拉克，你终于来了，我们都在等你呢。你带了酒？哦，这是大都会的酒吗？太贴心了，我昨天还想着要不要到网上订一瓶来着，但我害怕快递员看到这是大都会的酒就故意把酒瓶砸了。不不，这句话不要写进报道里。”  
说实话，克拉克没有和迪克有过多的接触。但迪克就是这样一个神奇的人，他总是能让所有人都感到舒服和惬意，就好像他是他们多年的老朋友一样。  
他今天会来到韦恩庄园也是因为迪克的缘故。“韦恩庄园有一个小型的派对，也不是派对，就是一个聚餐。你来吗？”某一天，迪克打电话过来，并且这样说道。  
克拉克觉得不妥，但不知为什么迪克绕啊绕地说服他，他就同意了。  
迪克这样的人是每一个记者的噩梦。  
克拉克事后总结。  
所以他现在虽然站在了韦恩庄园的领地，却只是模糊地知道这个聚会的目的是为了庆祝“杰森·陶德和提姆·德雷克恋爱一周年”。但克拉克并不知道这两个人是谁。而当迪克把两个主人公介绍给克拉克后，克拉克百分之百肯定这个聚会的主意肯定不是这对恋人出的，因为他们的脸色臭得就和达米安的日常一样。而当这二人的目光移向迪克时，克拉克再次百分之百肯定这个损招就是迪克出的。  
然而你永远不知道迪克是故意让其他人难堪还是出自好意却让别人难堪了。  
不过，迪克百分之百让克拉克难堪了。  
如果说这是聚餐，那么人显得有点多，但说是派对，却还是嫌冷清了。韦恩庄园里出现了一系列《蝙蝠侠》中的常驻角色，比如戴安娜·普林斯、哈维·邓特、小丑、赛琳娜·凯尔、奥利弗·奎恩等等等等。再比如，笑意盎然向他走来的莱克斯·卢瑟。  
“好久不见啊，克拉克？不过我们刚刚才在书里见过，所以算不算好久呢？”莱克斯·卢瑟热情地向克拉克打招呼。


	17. 第十六章

第十六章

迪克说这只是一个简单的聚会，然而来到韦恩庄园的人虽说没有盛装出席，却也没有太随意。就拿克拉克自己来说，他还特地回家换下了格子衬衫，换上了一件白衬衫，保险起见，他选择了衣橱里最贵的那一件。而现场的女士就更加争奇斗艳了。戴安娜·普林斯盘起了她那头黑色的长发，白色的一字领连体裤令她看起来愈发高挑优雅；而赛琳娜·凯尔则是一条简洁大方的小黑裙，她的脖子上戴着一粒浑圆的白珍珠。两位女士是全场的焦点，但她们却各执着酒杯，旁若无人地聊起天来。  
与她们相比，莱克斯·卢瑟就显得格格不入了。他穿的白Tee和牛仔裤虽然令他看起来比实际年龄要小上十岁，但也顺利地让他变成了误闯邻居家门的隔壁借酱油的小男孩。  
如果让克拉克来形容，他或许会再加上一个“难缠的”。  
莱克斯微笑着向他挥手走来，但他弯月形的眼睛却透露出肉食动物对猎物的好奇和玩味。  
克拉克自然记得那个让他曾经的同事一败涂地的采访。  
以及克拉克谎称自己没有社交网络账号的事。  
在千钧一发之际，克拉克决定装傻。你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人，你也永远搞不定一个装傻的人——这是一个简单却行之有效的套路，克拉克·肯特亲测有效。  
不过，克拉克忘了莱克斯是最不按套路出牌的人。  
克拉克朝他友好地伸出了手，准备先同他来一个真挚的握手礼，但莱克斯却顺手从桌上拿了一杯酒塞在了克拉克手里，从他的对面绕到他的身边，踮起脚勾过他的脖子，拿出手机调出前置摄像头来了一个自拍。  
克拉克：......  
莱克斯查看着刚才的照片，啧啧地摇着头说：“你怎么都不笑一个。”  
克拉克内心：我笑个屁。  
“我们要不要再来一张？”莱克斯提议。  
克拉克婉转却坚决地拒绝了：“卢瑟先生，我看还是算了吧，毕竟我们是劲敌。”  
“劲敌？”莱克斯挑起眼睛看了他足足两秒，然后噗嗤一声笑出声，“原来你也懂得开玩笑！是是是，我们可是最大的敌人，一起自拍实在有些惊悚。不过你会开玩笑这一点记得要告诉布鲁斯，他完全可以在小说里来几个段子，例如蝙蝠侠说：‘我有事，去玩你的狗吧。’超人说：‘别拿我的狗说事，每次你一烦就说我的狗。’（注1）”  
“你知道我不是超人的原型，卢瑟先生。”  
这句话一说出口克拉克就后悔了——这违反了他要装傻的原则，而且，你就不该和莱克斯·卢瑟这样的人计较。  
“不要叫我卢瑟先生，我说过我听腻了别人这么叫我。你是希望我再出门买个苹果塞给你来拉近我们的距离吗？”  
“一个苹果可能没法拉近我们之间的距离，”克拉克也不知道为什么他就开始抖起了机灵，“可能需要苹果手机才行。”  
“苹果手机？”莱克斯天真地疑惑着，“但你的社交网络上显示你用的是韦恩的手机呀。”  
“我正在考虑把工作用的手机和生活用的手机分开。”  
“被你归类为工作一组的让我很受伤。”莱克斯忧伤地说。  
“你在和谁聊天呢？莱克斯？”赛琳娜·凯尔正巧走来，克拉克和莱克斯二人正好在摆放甜点和红酒的桌旁，来往的人络绎不绝。  
莱克斯一拍手，“你瞧，我都忘记了，这里有很多人不认识我们的超人先生。”  
克拉克和赛琳娜交换了一个疑惑却惊恐的眼神。  
而就在下一秒，他们就看到莱克斯高声疾呼道：“大家静一静！大家静一静！你猜我们这儿还有谁来了！噔噔！克拉克·肯特先生！《星球日报》驻哥谭特派记者！”  
寂静。  
赛琳娜瞟了克拉克一眼，捂住了嘴，除了闷在手掌里的笑声，笑意还从这个黑衣女郎的眼睛里冒了出来。“你就是克拉克·肯特？自求多福吧，亲爱的。”她朝克拉克挤了挤眼睛，从莱克斯身边溜走了，一路溜到了戴安娜身旁，两个女孩开心地咬起耳朵来。  
相比之下，克拉克就没那么走运了。他刹那之间就被四五个人拥住了。  
布鲁斯错了，他其实还是有一点当娱乐记者的天赋的。比如现在，他分分钟就能写出一个大新闻来。  
克拉克只能受宠若惊地和哥谭的社会名流交谈起来。在聊天的间隙，他看到莱克斯在不远处朝他微笑地做了一个碰杯的姿势，并以同他一身大学生装扮不同的从容喝光了杯子中的酒。  
论玩，你是永远玩不过莱克斯·卢瑟的。  
克拉克一时想不起这句话是报社哪个老前辈说的。现在想来，这话里透露出的腥风血雨是外人所不知的。  
最后，还是布鲁斯前来解救了他。  
他的方法很简单，布鲁斯宝贝儿不疾不徐地来到众人集聚的地方，修长的手指像莱克斯刚才那样抓过了一杯酒，他的声音有一种有闲阶级特有的慢悠悠的慵懒，“你们在说什么，那么开心？”  
不需要借助追灯、麦克风等外力，他轻轻松松吸引了所有人的目光。  
“在同正义联盟的主席聊天。”戴安娜说道。  
“表姐——”布鲁斯像是不赞同什么一般打断了戴安娜，但是偏偏他的音调还是懒洋洋的，甚至带着一点撒娇的腔调，“对我们大都会的客人要尊重一点，就像我一样：克拉克·肯特吗？我是布鲁斯·韦恩AKA蝙蝠侠，但是大家都不相信我半夜能起得来打击罪犯。”  
布鲁斯得到了几个零散的笑声。  
戴安娜拉走了自己的表弟，“我要问你一些有关赛琳娜的事......”  
布鲁斯只来得及朝克拉克笑了一笑。  
*  
感谢布鲁斯的及时解围，克拉克得以喘一口气。与他截然不同的人种迪克·格雷森在全场绕了一圈后，又一次搭上了克拉克。但克拉克却看到达米安气呼呼地拿着橙汁坐在角落（来自管家善意的提醒：达米安少爷，您还没到21岁，在此之前还是喝更健康的橙汁吧。）。  
克拉克说道：“其实你不用特地陪我聊天，你知道我和布鲁斯只是普通朋友。”  
迪克惊呆了，“你们只是普通朋友？”  
克拉克点了点头，“你没看出来吗？”  
“我以为你们只是还没公开而已！”迪克捂住嘴，“但布鲁斯亲口承认你们在一起了！”  
这之间是有什么天大的误会......  
克拉克坚定地摇了摇头，“你肯定是在做梦。”  
“我还是能区分现实和噩梦的。”迪克坚持。  
噩梦？克拉克决定忽略这一点。他问：“那你说一说他是怎么个亲口法的？”  
迪克把克拉克参与进的那顿尴尬的四人晚饭之前的事复述给了克拉克。  
克拉克冷静地听完迪克的复述，并指出，“你看，布鲁斯从来没有承认过什么，他只是在和达米安开玩笑。”  
迪克认真地想了想，赞同了克拉克的想法，但他同时指出了一个逻辑上的错误，“然而布鲁斯从来不和达米安开玩笑。他为什么突然在这上面同达米安开玩笑了？你不觉得这很恐怖又很值得探究吗？”  
克拉克觉得没有什么值得探究的地方。  
迪克坚持说有，“事出反常必有妖。你们搞新闻的不都是这样想的吗？”  
克拉克只能称是。  
迪克被专业人士鼓舞了后再接再厉地推理起来：“布鲁斯肯定想追你，却不知道怎么开始。所以他只能从他身边的人入手：先误导他们，让他们觉得你们在一起是铁板钉钉上的事，随后在他们的怂恿下，你们就真的在一起了。”  
克拉克不得不指出这个推理漏洞百出。  
“我认识布鲁斯十多年了，我知道他是个什么样的人。”迪克自信地说。  
克拉克问布鲁斯是怎样的人。  
迪克说：“他在重要的人和事上就会变得不像他。”  
“我没觉得他对我和对其他朋友有什么不同。”克拉克客观地评断。  
“你是当局者，我是旁观者。”迪克反驳。  
克拉克看不出还有什么和迪克继续辩论下去的必要。  
“你是觉得布鲁斯不是一个好的交往对象吗？”迪克问道。  
克拉克察觉出迪克有一点不高兴了，这是不是伤了迪克的心？鉴于在《蝙蝠侠》里迪克和布鲁斯的关系。于是他马上否决道：“不不，我不是这个意思。”  
迪克立刻就露出了惊喜的笑颜，“那就是你们还有戏。”  
克拉克：都他妈太套路了，你们这群可怕的城里人......  
“希望你能仔细考虑一下。”迪克在最后郑重地说，像是临终前托付家业那样郑重。  
而克拉克的内心全是卧槽。  
*  
“希望他们没有吓到你。”在聚餐的尾声，布鲁斯终于找到空隙来和克拉克说话。  
“我有那么容易被吓到？”克拉克反问。  
布鲁斯会意地点点头，“我的错。你是一名优秀的记者，怎么会被这些采访名单上的人吓到呢？”  
“虽然我认为总有一天我会认识他们，但我没料到会是这样的场合。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，“迪克的锅。他就是喜欢热闹，所以随便找了个由头搞了个聚餐。”  
对，迪克的锅。  
克拉克现在已经无法正常地和布鲁斯说话了。他总是下意识地去比较布鲁斯同他谈话的细节以及布鲁斯同其他人谈话的细节。而且，他还真找出不同来了：虽然无论同谁说话，布鲁斯都是带着惯常的慵懒，然而他可以肯定，布鲁斯同他谈话时没有像同那些昙花一现的女模特或者女星那样漫不经心。布鲁斯眼含真正的笑意，认真地聆听着他的言谈。  
打住。  
为什么他要把自己和那些女模特和女星比较！  
布鲁斯只是用对待朋友的真诚对待自己而已！  
“克拉克？克拉克？”布鲁斯喊了几声才把克拉克的魂喊了回来。  
“呃，怎么了？”  
布鲁斯半是嘲笑地问道：“怎么了？大记者在构思什么大新闻了？”  
“我什么都没想......”  
“你没有开车来吧？”布鲁斯问。  
“没有，但从这里回去还是挺方便的。”  
“只要你有耐心等半个小时的公交的话，的确是的。”布鲁斯说，“你完全可以借我的车回去。明天再让我的司机开回来。”  
克拉克婉拒了布鲁斯的提议。好在布鲁斯也没那么坚持，又聊了几句后，二人道了别。  
“今天是周二。”布鲁斯说。  
“我知道了。”克拉克说。  
这就像二人心照不宣地一个秘密。  
不，他没觉得这有什么好开心的。没什么可开心的，就是这样。从韦恩庄园出来，克拉克就开始不断给自己做心理建设。  
一直到他看到不远处停着一辆车。即使在浓黑的夜里，他也能分辨出这辆车价值不菲。  
有两个人分别从两边的门下来了。他们似乎还在争吵些什么。  
克拉克的步子急了一些，想去问一问他们碰到了什么麻烦。  
也正是因为他不同于平常走路的步速，才会令他正巧撞上了忽然从路旁窜出的一个人。那个人的方向是车旁吵架的两个人。  
昏黄的路灯下，不应该有什么闪亮的东西，但那个人身上却有。  
那是一把刀。  
克拉克没想什么就扑了上去。

注1：这是《女超人》里的段子


	18. 第十七章

第十七章

不知是谁在网上发起过一个讨论：什么是超级英雄？  
这则讨论没有引起很大的轰动，但在发起至今，细水长流地，不停地有人回答。  
有些是很简单的：“他们是有超能力的人。”“他们是能够拯救世界的英雄。”“他们有超越常人的胆识和智慧。”“我们的臆想。”“我们不需要超级英雄，我们需要的人普通的人的一点普通的责任心。”“他们令普通人更智障。”“把我们从这个地狱拯救起来的人。”“他们可以是任何人，任何令我受到鼓舞的人。”  
有些则是长篇大论：“超级英雄所需的条件很多。首先，他需要一块培育他的土壤。那块土壤可能是包容，一颗温柔的心或者一张张善意的面庞；那块土壤也可能是仇恨，因为爱太深而恨亦真或者逆境之下却拼搏向上的心；那块土壤也可以为一个执着的人埋下种子，他们奔走效劳一开始只是为了得到答案。其次，他需要的是能力。在路上捡块石头，一个普通人就成了超级英雄：这是烂在根子里的人死不瞑目的幻想。这个能力可能是日复一日艰苦训练习得的，是肉体上的折磨终成了一股韧劲；也可能它是玄乎又玄的东西——在平日里，你自己所不知道的勇气、毅力和一股气，在某一天的某一时刻，它忽然爆发出来，连你自己都惊慌；或许它也是精神肉体的双重折磨，在烈火中凤凰将会重生；也或许它就是一点一滴的积累，是有意为之的，是择善固执的人的选择。无论如何，超级英雄需要能力。再然后，他需要一个契机，一个机遇。这是千载难逢的，就像是‘天将降大任于斯人也’，或者一对情侣在餐厅吵架，你绕着道走却没想到他们掀起的一锅汤不偏不倚盖到了你的头上的运气。最后，也是最重要的，他坚持了下去。他走过很多弯路，他成长了，他退缩了，他失望了，他得意了，他走偏了，他从未改变，他怀疑了，他坚定着，他像个普通人类一样在同一片天空下经历风雨，他又是不那么普通的，因为他为了你们挡住了更多的雨。他们是多种多样的，他们中有些人漠视甚至不屑你们的感谢，他们中有一些还在同自己作斗争顾不上他们救过的人，他们中有一些喜欢同你们相处甚至会暗自得意洋洋，他们中有一些隐藏着自己知道或者不知道的阴暗幽深的想法，他们中有一些圣洁得一如天子降临毫无私心，他们中有一些甚至看不起他保护的人但他们心中暗怀同情。这么一长串屁话你们肯定看的很烦，那就用一个人的话作为结尾：能力越大，责任越大。”  
所以，什么是超级英雄？  
*  
无论如何，这个话题讨论的不是现世，而是另一个次元。在不需要打开那个深层自我开关的时间里，大家普遍关心的都是更加现实的问题。  
比如克拉克醒来后发现自己躺在医院里，额头和腰部裹着纱布，他的第一反应是这算不算工伤。他试图从床上爬起来查探一下自己确切的状态，因拉扯而在肚子上传来的痛楚令他不由得倒吸一口冷气。  
“你醒了？”  
这忽如其来的声音让克拉克撑着自己身体的手松了松，他又哎呦一声倒回了床上。  
“你想干什么？喝水？上厕所？”随着声音而靠近的是达米安·韦恩的头。  
“你还好吧？现在是几点你怎么还在医院？”克拉克问道。  
“对于一个受伤的人来讲，你的话未免太多了。”达米安还是那样冷冰冰的语调，但他耐心地回答了这几个问题，“我和迪克一点事也没有，现在是第二天早上十点，我向学校请了假，你放心，报社那里我也请过假了。”  
克拉克抓住了重点，“那佩里怎么说？”  
“他让你好好养病，带薪养病，但你要在这几天抽空把昨晚的事写成一个三栏的报道。”  
三栏的报道？克拉克在心中哀叹。他感到受伤的头很痛。“好，谢谢你了。你们没事就好。”  
“你有什么好谢我的？应该是我谢谢你。”达米安不愧是达米安，即使道谢也能够那么理直气壮。  
克拉克苦笑，“没关系，这是我应该的。我相信每个路过的人都会那么做。”  
达米安哼了一声，“你未免把路过的人都想的太好了。我相信90％的人看到有人拔刀冲向另两个人，他们的第一反应是拔腿就跑，而不是扑上去和持刀劫匪搏斗，以至于肚子被捅了一刀，头磕到了车后盖。”  
“90％？为什么你会有这样的推测？”  
“我怕我说出95%会伤害到你的心灵。”  
“......难道哥谭人都普遍对人性如此不信任吗？”克拉克好奇地问。  
达米安意识到了什么，“难道你们记者都是这样随时随地进入采访模式吗？”  
克拉克想要挠挠头，才想起来自己的头被包住了，“抱歉，职业习惯。”  
“我不知道其他哥谭人是怎么想的，我不是土生土长的哥谭人。”  
“你不是？那你是几岁来到哥谭的？”  
达米安瞟了克拉克一眼，像是在问“你真不知道吗？”得到纯真眼神带来的否定答案后，达米安简短地说：“我之前和母亲生活在一起，十岁后才来到哥谭。”  
克拉克“哦”了一声，“那你觉得哥谭的生活对你的成长有什么影响吗？”  
达米安忍无可忍地说：“我不是你的采访对象。”  
这时医生进来了，“请不要一直和病人说话，打扰病人的休息。”  
达米安理了理皱巴巴的衬衫，克拉克想他大概在这里待了一个晚上。达米安临走之前说：“你等会儿应该会去做个CT看看有没有轻微脑震荡。我先走了。”   
克拉克很快就知道达米安为什么那么着急离开了，正当他用手机查看昨天布鲁斯的更新时（克拉克惊讶地发现他的手机电量居然是满格），本人就出现了。  
布鲁斯轻轻推开门，却见到病床上的人正放下手机看向他。  
布鲁斯笑着说：“我以为你还没醒。”  
“我本来就没有大碍，已经醒了很久了，”克拉克说，“还目睹了你的儿子知道你要来后落荒而逃的样子。”  
布鲁斯装作生气的样子，“原来他是逃走了，我还以为他是为了不耽误学习呢。”  
克拉克笑出了声，撕扯到了伤口，乐极生悲地捂住了自己的肚子。  
“医生说伤口不深，但你还是缝了针，我觉得够呛。”布鲁斯寻了把椅子，在克拉克身边坐下，“我还没向你道歉和感谢。”  
“道歉和感谢？感谢我还能理解，但达米安已经谢过了，道歉是怎么个说法？”  
“我应该坚持把车借给你。”这个说法出乎了克拉克的意外。  
“但那样受伤的可能就是达米安和迪克。”  
“你知道吗？迪克在《蝙蝠侠》里的角色有很大一部分是借鉴了真人——他身手很好。”  
克拉克没有回答，只是不认同地笑了笑，似乎就是在说“好吧，你可能说得对，但事情已经发生了。”  
“那好吧，但你要接受我的感谢。”布鲁斯说，“还有迪克的谢意。他今天早上有个重要的会议，只能下午来接你回家——你不要再推辞了。”  
“我没有要推辞的意思，”克拉克说，“并且对于你的感想——不客气——公司的大老板特意来探望我，我觉得我的疼痛消减了大半。”  
“难道不是带薪假期让你的疼痛消减了大半？”  
“需要完成工作的带薪假期。”克拉克纠正，“不知道这个工作里带不带翻译大老板的作品？”  
“你看完了？”  
“为了庆祝杰森和提姆一周年，你真是煞费苦心啊，把提姆也收为你儿子了。”  
“是罗宾。”  
“好吧，罗宾。”克拉克问，“那你亲儿子呢？他有没有成为罗宾的打算？”  
布鲁斯笑了，“我想他没有选择。”  
“他会喜欢的，另一种人生的选择，你可以当做生日礼物送给他。”  
“另一种人生......克拉克·肯特和超人？”  
“我们都知道书里书外的克拉克·肯特只是一个巧合。”  
“但现在，他就是你了。不不，别急着反驳我——最开始他自然只是名字上的一个巧合，但现在作者说超人的原型就是躺在病床上的你，你只能认同站在你面前的作者。我相信书里的超人即使失去了他的能力，也会做出和你一样的选择。”  
克拉克发现他很难再把话题继续下去。可能是这个病房温度有点高，他感到自己在流汗。他勉强自己提及那个他一直想触碰的核心。其实一年之前，就在他们第一次交流的时候他就这样问过，“那么蝙蝠侠对你而言意味着什么？”  
“这是一个采访吗？”布鲁斯问。  
这对父子，一碰到真正的问题就开始左右躲闪，偏偏躲闪的方式还一模一样。  
“只是一个问题，布鲁斯。”  
“我们提到过戈登。他是在解救一个受害者的时候不幸被子弹击中了心脏去世的。”  
克拉克点点头。  
“但我当时没说，那个绑架受害者的绑匪就是杀害我父母的人。在戈登被枪击后，其他警察抓住了绑匪。那个人现在仍在监牢里。这就是我和蝙蝠侠的不同，我没有那个令他下定决心打击罪犯的心结。我爱的人去世了，但有另外一个原本素不相识的人出现了，他替我打开了心结，我尊敬他，虽然这之后他也去世了。”  
“我不应该和你说那么多的，你需要休息。”布鲁斯作势要起身离开。  
克拉克眼疾手快地拉住了他的手臂。“安定的生活也没有什么错，布鲁斯。”  
可能为了不牵到他的伤口，布鲁斯很快站住了脚。他说：“我知道，我真的知道。一个病人不需要安慰一个能正常行走的人。克拉克，好好休养，报道可以缓一缓，不用急着讨好大老板。”  
克拉克不知道哪来了勇气，大概是天太热了，而他的头又有点适当的晕眩，“讨好大老板？达米安却一直以为我和大老板在约会。”他感觉自己握着布鲁斯手臂的手心开始出汗了。  
布鲁斯倒是一点也不尴尬，“我是故意的。”  
克拉克指出，“这样可不好，我们是应该是世界最佳搭档。”  
布鲁斯的另一只手放在了克拉克的手上，“世界最佳搭档，等你伤养好了，我们正式约会一次来改变这个名字？”  
心在剧烈地跳动过后回归了原位，沉到了它应该安置的位置。克拉克微笑，“我觉得这个名字很好，不需要修改。”  
“你说的没错。”布鲁斯也笑了。


	19. 第十八章

第十八章

要克拉克说的话，他和布鲁斯的恋爱和其他人没有什么不同。或许只是更顺畅一点——他们从网络相识，在互不相间的情况下交流了大半年，又在成为爱人之前做了几个月的朋友。当克拉克的伤终于在几次的反反复复中痊愈后（布鲁斯和克拉克第一次吵架就是因为克拉克的伤口又发炎了。“你肯定碰水了！布鲁斯肯定地说。无论克拉克怎么强调论证他没有碰到水，布鲁斯就是不相信，并且坚定地生气了），两个人终于开始计划他们推迟很久的正式约会。  
“我们去哪里吃饭？”布鲁斯说着举例了六七家餐厅，克拉克只听说过其中两三个，而它们显然都是米其林级别的。  
“我对哥谭不熟，它是你的地盘。”克拉克简单地说。  
布鲁斯陷入深深地沉思。或许在他的约会史里，还没碰到过对方完全懒得思考去哪里吃饭的情况。  
克拉克微笑着看着布鲁斯沉着脸研究“晚餐在哪里吃”这个严肃的考题，打趣道：“我研究过你的报道，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯抬起眉毛，“嗯？”  
“我很少看到你和男人的绯闻。”  
“我上次和男人交往，是在二十年前我还是学生的时候。”布鲁斯说，“但和你们想象中恰恰相反的是，即使是和女性，我的恋爱史也没有丰富到可以写成一本书。不过我不知道原来你对我的八卦那么上心。”  
“那完全是下意识的行为。”克拉克承认，“我当时只是以为自己在补习一个娱乐记者必备的知识。”  
“看来把你拉出大都会是个最明智的决定。否则我的各种暗示都会是徒劳无功的——你会以为我们只是‘朋友’。”  
“啊哈，在你眼里我是那么迟钝的吗？”  
布鲁斯翻着手机上的报道，“也不是......至少作为新闻人的时候不是。你这篇有关哥谭犯罪率的报道在第一页就有标题，阅读量也很高。”  
“大都会人自然乐意见到哥谭的丑事。而且，听说我受伤后，同事们都纷纷发来了最诚挚的慰问，并询问我还能不能坚持在哥谭待下去。”  
布鲁斯挑眉，“他们以为你在哥谭受罪。”  
克拉克知道布鲁斯大爷的意思了，他顺着布鲁斯的意思点头道，“对对，其实我在享受。”  
布鲁斯白了他一眼，“所以我们吃什么？”  
“虽然形式很重要，但太费心的话就没这个必要了。”克拉克说，“如果你说我们在你家吃饭，我也是可以接受的。”  
布鲁斯表示理解，“每一个享受过阿福的手艺后，就很难再爱上其他料理。我只要出差超过一个月，就会怀念阿福的小甜饼。”  
“而我想念昨天你带给我的柠檬塔。”  
“那我们的餐后甜点就定下来了。”布鲁斯一本正经地说，“明天晚上，无论何时，我在家里随时恭候你的到来。没有着装要求，但如果你愿意穿限制级的衣服，最好还是把它隐藏在正常的衣物下——体谅一下我们家有一个经不起惊吓的老人。”  
“这是我见过最套路的留宿请求，布鲁斯。”克拉克评价道。  
布鲁斯则不可置否地耸了耸肩，仿佛他提出的任何要求都是正当的。  
交往了一段时间后，克拉克很快就发现，在松弛状态下的布鲁斯，比起那个社交场合中无往不利的布鲁西宝贝儿，他更接近于自己笔下的蝙蝠侠：他希望什么都在自己的掌控之下，他的请求就是要求；他不是那么会表达自己的感情，而且也没有那么爱玩笑（在交往中体现于布鲁斯不像他表面那样热衷于调情），当他不笑时，他的脸会因严肃而显得拒人千里之外；如果有任何言辞不小心伤害到他了，他连眉头都不会皱一下，不过好在克拉克也不是那种情商低到会到处伤人的类型。  
如果要克拉克比较他更喜欢哪一种布鲁斯的话......克拉克自然选不出来。爱情中的人想当然地认为哪一种的他都很可爱。  
*  
在正式地进入约会、晚餐、上床、互相留宿的循环中后，二人的关系肯定是瞒不过其他人了。  
第一个发现这个异常的是达米安·韦恩。大概是因为布鲁斯和克拉克也没想过要特意隐瞒二者改变的关系，某一天韦恩大宅的留宿后的清晨，克拉克就和达米安不经而遇了。  
达米安的语调很镇定，但他会说话的神情早已出卖了他，“你们......有多久了？”  
“一个多月？”  
“什么？才一个多月！你骗我！”达米安不可置信地说。  
“啊？”  
“你们至少在一起一个多季度了！父亲怎么会和人交往一个多月就随便让人留宿！”  
“或许是因为......我们在心里酝酿了很久？”  
达米安一副受够了的样子摆了摆手，“停停，我不想知道细节。你们婚礼的时候通知我我多了一个后爸就可以了。而且我不会参加你们的婚礼。”  
克拉克很感谢达米安没有在一开始追问“你为什么在我家”“你难道和我爸上床了”这类尴尬的问题而是直接跳到了“你们在一起多久了”，但克拉克显然没有料到这样的跳跃性思维也令达米安从恋爱直接跳到了结婚并跳到了“我有一个后爸”的认知上。  
“所以你们准备再要一个孩子吗？一个你的，一个我父亲的？”  
克拉克很欣慰，达米安连父亲和后爸婚后的计划都贴心地规划好了。  
*  
第二个得知消息的是迪克·格雷森。  
这绝不是什么意外。作为达米安的男友，迪克在十分钟之内就给克拉克打电话一点也不让人惊讶。  
“我接个电话。”克拉克在早餐的饭桌上对两个韦恩说道。  
达米安却说：“迪克的电话，你有什么可见外的？”  
克拉克微笑。达米安这个小恶魔。  
“你骗我！”电话一接通里面就传来了迪克嘶声力竭的声音，如果不是在场的人都深知迪克的为人，他们会以为迪克是在控诉自己的丈夫出轨。  
“迪克，你冷静一下......”克拉克有气无力地说。  
“你上次告诉我你们只是朋友！我天真到居然信了！”电话里迪克依旧在控诉。  
“那时候的确是。”  
迪克说：“那是一个多月前，而你们交往了一个多月了。”  
“事实上，这两个时间只相差了不到24个小说，所以你才会有所误解。”  
“......你们太会玩了，专门哄骗无辜群众。 ”迪克委屈地说。  
“......”  
*  
大概过了半天时间，克拉克只见过一面的杰森和提姆也发来了贺电。  
他们联系的人是布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯冷静地说：“你不要讨价还价，杰森。我们在一起没有你们的功劳。”  
电话另一头隐约传来杰森的冷笑，“反正我已经死了，我怕什么！”  
“你还可以复活啊。”布鲁斯继续冷静地说。  
“你这是在欺骗读者！你这个奸恶的人！我不要活！我就躺在你家家族坟墓里赖着不起来了！”杰森怒吼。  
克拉克在一旁听着，不觉渗得慌。  
“不，你活了。我这是剧透。”  
“为什么倒霉的总是我？！”杰森怒摔电话。  
克拉克感叹：“你的儿子们真难搞。”  
布鲁斯反驳：“我没有这种儿子。”  
路过的达米安用质疑的眼光看了看他们俩。  
第二天晚上，那个以质疑《蝙蝠侠》的各种剧情、角色和其他分析《蝙蝠侠》博主的BatmanIsMyFather投入了同人文的怀抱。  
他发的第一篇同人文就因为几乎能和原作媲美的质量而受到了热烈的追捧——  
“我的天啊！故事太带感了！”  
“Po主你真的不是布鲁斯·韦恩的小号？”  
“这是我见过最好的同人文！原创人物的出现毫无违和感！”  
“这才不是原创人物！达米安·韦恩是布鲁斯的亲儿子！”  
“天哪噜，布鲁斯看到不会生气吧。”  
布鲁斯没有生气，他正津津有味地看着同人文《蝙蝠侠之子》，并且毫不犹豫地给了作者一个鼓励：他转发了这篇同人。  
达米安，跟你父亲杠，你还要修炼很久。  
*  
然而暴露克拉克和布鲁斯的恋情还远远不止这些。只是其他人的消息没有那么灵通罢了。  
戴安娜是在他们交往两个月后才知道的。作家的工作和休息时间比较灵活，戴安娜直接打了个飞的长驱直入韦恩家。  
“你是来兴师问罪？”布鲁斯看着叉着腰的表姐问道。  
戴安娜冷笑一声，“我哪有时间管你？我只是觉得这个还是亲自交给你比较稳妥。”  
布鲁斯疑惑地接过了戴安娜递过来的信封。“这是什么？”  
戴安娜一扬头，“你拆开不就知道了。”  
那是一张请柬。确切的说是戴安娜·普林斯和赛琳娜·凯尔的结婚请柬。  
“我临时在请柬后加上了克拉克·肯特的名字。”戴安娜笑着说，“期待你们的光临。”  
“你说过你不会结婚的。”布鲁斯指出。  
“是啊，所以呢？”戴安娜理直气壮。  
“不怎么样，”布鲁斯说，“但你们实在太迅速了。”  
“难道像你们小男孩办家家一样，那么慢？”戴安娜毫不留情地讽刺。  
*  
与此同时，莱克斯·卢瑟得知消息后却意外地没有到处宣扬，他只是给布鲁斯打了一通电话。“我算是功德圆满了？”他问道。  
“我们两家公司会合作愉快的。”布鲁斯说。  
莱克斯得到想要的回答后轻轻地按掉了电话。  
*  
与同辈与后辈相比，长辈就显得理性而有客观。  
韦恩家的管家阿尔弗雷德在克拉克第一天留宿的早晨就向克拉克询问了他详细的身材尺寸。  
克拉克支支吾吾不知道该说什么。  
阿尔弗雷德解释道：“克拉克少爷，为了您以后留宿能够穿到合身的晨衣，我必须了解您的身体数据。如果您自己不清楚的话，那么方便在早餐后随我去量一量吗？”  
几个星期后克拉克才发现，除了晨衣外，他在韦恩庄园已经有了一个专门放置衣物的衣柜。  
“以防您没有合适的衣服穿。”阿尔弗雷德捡起地上撕成两片的衬衣说道。  
而玛莎·韦恩也是一个实际的人。  
她寄给了布鲁斯一箱子玉米。


	20. 第十九章

第十九章

老房子着火。  
这是达米安之前给父亲的恋爱下的定义。现在他觉得那时的自己很有先见之明了。不，太有先见之明了。  
“尽管认识了那么久，我依旧很佩服布鲁斯那强烈的生存意志。  
“我从没见过一个像克拉克这样永不屈服的人。  
“他从天而降发射出火焰，这种情景很难让人不把他视如天神。但他从没这么说过，，可以说是我们的万幸。  
“我必须承认，有的时候我会把布鲁斯当做一个带着面具的普通人。然而，每次他从多功能腰带中掏出的那些小道具，似乎都在表明他的头脑有着非凡的创造性。  
“我太了解克拉克了。  
“我比任何人都了解布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯优雅地把最后一口炒蛋放入口中，自如地问道：“达米安，这是你们下周朗读课的作业吗？”事实上，他也是这张餐桌上唯一一个自如的人。  
好吧，达米安也没有表现出太大的不适。  
虽然他们应该不适。有什么比恋人借宿在自己家里，早上起来一看发现自己儿子（父亲）的恋人也在家更尴尬的事？最后还是阿尔弗雷德解了围，“四位少爷们，请入座。今天的早餐慢了一点，因为我很难得有机会为这样一个大家庭准备早餐。”  
要达米安说，比偷偷带了自己的男友回家第二天发现自己的父亲也偷偷带着男友回家而他们还必须坐在同一张桌子上吃饭更尴尬的是，昨天他才读了父亲的第一章篇外，或者称其为父亲当着世界的面秀的第一场恩爱。  
当他读完了《超人与蝙蝠侠：公众之敌》的选段后，达米安观察了他周围的反应。他的父亲布鲁斯没有反应，他就像达米安读的不是什么羞耻的浪漫告白，而是《双城记》的第一章。迪克·格雷森，他那个奇怪的男朋友已经把脸埋进了他的手臂里，肩膀一颤一颤的，似乎是在哭。达米安在桌下踢了他一脚，并友好地通知他：“你知道吗？你笑起来跟哭一样。”四个人中反应最强烈的可能是克拉克·肯特：他如遭雷击一般愣在了那里，直到手里的叉子掉在了地上。克拉克笨拙地想要弯腰去捡，头却撞到了桌子，那个撞击声音之响，即使只是在一旁听着都觉得疼。“放着我来吧。”布鲁斯把捂着头的克拉克扶起来，自己弯下了腰捡起了掉落的叉子，随后达米安才听到了布鲁斯的那句讽刺：你是要上朗读课吗？  
“这真的不是代笔？”达米安挑眉，语气挑衅。  
没想到开口的是好不容易恢复正常的克拉克，“其实......达米安，这是我和布鲁斯的一个赌约......他输了，所以......”  
达米安一时着了套，傻傻地跟着问道：“什么赌约？”  
布鲁斯继续吃他的早餐，只是嘴角略微向上挑了挑，他斜睨了克拉克一眼，没有回答。而克拉克更加期期艾艾了，“嗯......呃，那个赌约是......”  
达米安后悔了。他能想到这个赌约是多么旖旎了。  
这时，布鲁斯笑了（他的父亲向他微笑永远不是什么好兆头）。  
达米安抢在父亲张嘴前挥着手连声道：“不不不，我不是很想听。”  
布鲁斯撇撇嘴，像是在说“好吧，既然你这么说。”  
达米安看了眼迪克，他没用的男友还是在笑，留他一人艰苦地面对面部表情越来越生动、人物形象越来越活泼的父亲了。你看看那个眼角眉梢都在张牙舞爪着调情的人！那还是父亲吗！你的人设都崩塌了父亲！不就是谈个恋爱，至于吗！  
“春天到了，真是恋爱的季节不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德适时赞叹。  
达米安再也受不了了，一头栽进了他的手机里。一点也不意外的是，他在网上绝不是一个人。  
“#SupermanAndBatman 我这个喜欢看男男的人都觉得看不下去了！谁来救救我的眼睛！”  
“这是一部教人勇敢出柜的小说吗？神他妈瞎了！”  
“从没想到，布鲁斯爸爸会这样#wf 糖！齁死也要吞下去！”  
“剧情很正常，但是这个心理活动我的妈[手动再见]那种基情四射却一本正经的禁/欲/感[手动再见]，@Brucie_W 你怎么了？我觉得你在我心目中的人设崩塌了！你OOC！”  
是的，你OOC了，父亲！  
*  
除了布鲁斯万年不看评论和他人的评价外，克拉克也是会去翻找评论的人之一。今天更是如此。虽然从以往来说，这是一桩开心的事。他乐意去主动找寻那些同样喜爱《蝙蝠侠》的人、阅览那些精彩至极的评论。有时候，他也会从中看到一些他遗漏的细节。但细节绝对不是指这种——  
“是我的错觉吗？我觉得在我看不到的地方，超蝙干了个爽。#superbat #wf”  
而楼下的回复都是清一色的：“你不是一个人。”  
克拉克看了一眼，这个清一色的回复一共有213条。  
克拉克的羞耻感就如同漏了气的气球那样在空中乱窜。  
他不应该打这个赌的。克拉克想。  
关于布鲁斯到底能憋多久而不射/精，这有什么好计较的呢？他们怎么就会认真起来呢？克拉克头疼地想起那个晚上他甚至带着一点怒意把布鲁斯推到了床上，而布鲁斯却赤/裸/裸地躺在那儿朝他微笑，对，该死的、好整以暇的微笑，仿佛他还是那个衣冠楚楚的、游走在所有社交场合的布鲁斯。克拉克那天的动作是前所未有的粗鲁，然后布鲁斯就在赌注的时间前射了。  
“我会依照赌注开那个羞耻的篇外的。”布鲁斯费力地起身（他不要克拉克的搀扶，克拉克第一天就知道了），从地上捡起他的睡衣，勉强遮住了身上大部分的痕迹。他居高临下地拍了拍克拉克的脸（显然他要比克拉克高上那么一点点），用难得轻佻的语气对克拉克说，“不过我不在乎，我喜欢今晚。这才像一个年轻人，克拉克。好好干，知道吗？”  
“好好干有加薪？”  
“看情况吧。”  
“不过没有加薪也很值，毕竟我好好干的是大老板。”  
“是，你很有前途，年轻人。”  
克拉克面无表情地在办公桌前摸鱼看评论，癫狂地想，是的，我真是太他妈有前途了。  
好在一条信息打断了他内心奇异的平静和狂热。而通常这个时候，那个刚刚好发来信息的人就会是他久违的好友拉娜。  
他的预料果然没错。  
“你他妈肯定跟布鲁斯搞上了吧！”能够想象拉娜在短信后爆炸的样子。  
克拉克这才想起来，他的妈妈知道他的恋情，虽然人在海外却依旧消息灵通的露易丝也知道了，吉米从他的朋友那里得知了消息，而娱乐圈报道的灵魂人物维克多也委婉表达了他熟知了详情，但“我们是什么交情，我把你和布鲁斯的那些偷拍照删了”。后来布鲁斯说是他花了大价钱把照片买了下来，不过“你不用计较这些小钱，我们一半一半，你欠的那部分就用身体还债好了”，而克拉克一向都是勤勤恳恳、欠债还钱的好公民。  
他们都知道了。除了远在法国的拉娜。  
克拉克通了电话，并且老老实实招供，“对不起，但你说对了。”  
拉娜发了一大通脾气，最后才哼哼唧唧地原谅了克拉克。她感叹：“布鲁斯可真有一手啊！居然写了那么基的文！这不就是告诉全世界吗！但很奇怪，这一次LexIsNotBald和BatmanIsMyFather都没有写分析帖。”  
克拉克不知该不该讲这两个人到底是谁。  
“不过一个叫FlashIsMine的人却斩钉截铁地认为你们肯定搞在一起了。”  
“他是怎么说的？”克拉克问道。  
“等一等，我艾特你。”  
不是克拉克多心，他现在对以XX is XX或者XX is not XX这样句式存在的账号名特别过敏。他总感觉这是围绕在他和布鲁斯身边蠢蠢欲动的耳目。  
“我们能先挂了吗，拉娜？我好像有一个快递。”  
拉娜却说：“别挂，我可以等一等，你不是手机吗？边聊边说。”  
克拉克心觉奇怪，却没多问什么，又和拉娜一路聊着下楼取了件。  
来送快递的是两个年轻男人，一个穿着红衣，另一个着绿衣。红绿灯组合是现在哥谭快递的新业务方式吗？克拉克疑惑。  
双手递上快递的是那位穿着红衣服的男人，他的笑容分外有感染力。克拉克不由得也笑起来，接过了包裹。  
两个快递员走后，克拉克都能听见他们响亮而有活力的声音——  
“你今天送的很慢，巴里。”  
“那是我的错？如果不是你昨晚......”  
看来对于其他人来说，这是一个愉快的早晨，克拉克分神想着。  
“你拿好快递了？”拉娜问。  
克拉克上上下下把包裹研究了一遍，“你送了我什么？上面显示是法国寄来的。”  
“你拆开看不就知道了。”拉娜故意卖关子。  
“这么神神秘秘可不像你，啊——”  
“怎么样？”拉娜得意地问。  
“你太有心了，拉娜。我不知道该如何感谢你。”  
“我来大都会和哥谭玩时你全程接待我就行了。  
拉娜寄来的是一本书。《Les meilleurs dans le monde》，他的翻译集。  
“书籍装帧是我的副业，所以你也不用太愧疚这本书耽误了我论文的时间，”拉娜快活地说，“这是我做过最有趣的习作。”  
“太感谢你了。”克拉克真诚地说。  
“这是给你的生日礼物。虽然早到了那么几天。四年才能过一次生日，你肯定等得不耐烦了吧。”  
“如果你也四年过一次生日，你就会发现随着年龄的增长，你会忘记你还有生日这一说。你是第一个提醒我今年我有生日。”  
“但我不会是最后一个。”拉娜意有所指，“祝你在哥谭一切顺利。”


	21. 第二十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫领带：http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=attachment&aid=NzkzMjV8NGFlYmU1ODZ8MTU0MzUxODE4MXwxNDU2MzV8MjA3NzY5&noupdate=yes

第二十章

不得不说，布鲁斯是一个干大事的男人。  
今天是2月29日，天气晴好，月明星稀，没有熊孩子，是个花前月下的好时候。阿尔弗雷德贴心地为布鲁斯烤好了小甜饼（不知为何是小猫的形状），又为克拉克制作了他爱吃的柠檬塔。  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯礼貌地向自己的管家道谢。  
“二位少爷，既然上了餐后的甜点，那我就把庄园交给二位了——希望我第二天起来没有看到这个庄园被搞得天翻地覆。”管家接受了道谢又好心提醒。  
克拉克噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
布鲁斯不满地，“你笑什么？难道你已经计划好怎么搞乱庄园吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德在这个最佳的时刻离开了，也可能是老年人受不了这种虐狗的气氛。  
“搞乱庄园？还计划好？我又不是迪克......”克拉克说，“只是我们两个人在你家里居然还穿得那么正式，那么一本正经地吃六道菜，你不觉得有点好笑吗？”  
“生活还是需要一些正式和一本正经，否则那些男男女女为什么要举办婚礼？情人节为什么每一家适合的餐厅即使涨价都爆满？圣诞节大家为什么要团聚？”布鲁斯手撑着头，懒洋洋地看着他说道。他就是这样的人，喝几口酒就微醺，但喝多了却还是微醺。微醺之后，他的神态语气就不免染上陶醉，连眼角都微微下垂下来，像是被酒浇化了锐气。  
克拉克不免欣赏了一会儿布鲁斯的醉态。“好吧好吧，你说的对，但我还是很想笑。”  
“我们交往了多久？”布鲁斯忽然问道。  
“呃，两个多月？”  
布鲁斯想了想，“嗯，差不多。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你让我觉得我们已经交往了两年。”  
布鲁斯非常热衷于这种慢悠悠地设一个圈套，再把那人绕进去的说话方式。但这种对话的最佳对象是一个一点就着的人，比如杰森·陶德，而不是克拉克这样脾气温和的人。  
果然，克拉克闻言只是无奈又包容地笑了一笑。  
克拉克从某些方面来讲就是布鲁斯的克星——每次克拉克露出这样的笑容时，布鲁斯都会感觉自己太幼稚了或者自己居然欺负老实人。或许在不久的将来，我们将会得到一个把毛病改好的布鲁斯·韦恩二代。  
好在克拉克的温和和包容还体现在他不会让布鲁斯尴尬很久，即使这个场合只有他们两个人。克拉克依依不舍地把盘子里最后一口柠檬塔塞进嘴里，细细体会塔皮和柠檬内芯的融合，然后问道：“布鲁斯，我不得不问你一件事了。”  
“嗯哼？”布鲁斯抬起眼皮，他看上去舒服得都快睡着了。  
“今天是我的生日，那么我的礼物呢？”  
“我以为你永远不会开口要礼物的。”  
“你开什么玩笑呢，布鲁斯。我曾经是娱乐版的记者，你要相信我的耻度忍受力很高，更何况只是向男朋友要礼物那么简单的事呢？”  
布鲁斯只好认错，“行吧，我厉害的小记者。”  
他把一个薄薄的信封从自己那一边推到克拉克身边。  
克拉克琢磨着掂量起信封来，又推敲起布鲁斯的表情，心里掠过好几个猜想：度假的飞机票？不，按照布鲁斯的个性，他会直接开私人飞机。难道是哪一场歌剧或者芭蕾舞剧的VIP票？但这种演出，他们都会事先商量好，确保双方都感兴趣；克拉克甚至还想到了这会不会是某种特殊的私人俱乐部的派对，灯光光怪陆离，一言不合就当众开车的那一类。  
然而，克拉克可能一辈子也不会想到布鲁斯的礼物是如此的简单直接。  
他打开信封看到了一叠绿花花的美元。  
克拉克说：“布鲁斯，你让我觉得你是我爸。”  
*  
克拉克生日的结果就是，布鲁斯一个人孤独地抱着被子去睡觉了。  
不不，克拉克没有生气，他只是临时被佩里的一个电话召唤走了，临走前还不断向布鲁斯道歉。  
布鲁斯表示他理解一个新闻工作者追逐大新闻的苦衷，并提出要开车送他。克拉克想起了布鲁斯车库里的一排排豪车，婉言谢绝了，“如果你要送我的话，我希望我坐的是蝙蝠车，如果不是，那就免了——毕竟在四年一遇的生日里，人都会有些更高的念想。”  
克拉克很高兴地看到布鲁斯吃瘪了——他的确没有专门去研发一辆蝙蝠车出来。  
“我可以用你今天给我的礼物打车。”克拉克安慰他。  
布鲁斯想从克拉克真诚地眼睛里看出他的揶揄，不过没有，即使克拉克的确是在揶揄，布鲁斯也只能遗憾地表示他没看出来。  
所以，至少从很多方面来说，克拉克都是布鲁斯的克星。  
第二天早上，阿尔弗雷德很惊讶地发现庄园整洁如初，甚至连前一天晚上的餐盘桌椅都被收拾得干干净净。而他的少爷布鲁斯已经起床了。  
“我很难表现我的震惊之情，布鲁斯少爷。您居然会自己起床。”  
“你说的像我只有七岁。”  
“不得不说，从七岁到现在，在自理能力上，你的长进并不是很大。”  
待布鲁斯要反驳，阿尔弗雷德问：“你知道米饭怎么煮熟吗？”  
布鲁斯像是被呛住了，半晌才说：“呃，我知道，要加水，然后再煮。是要加水的对吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德同情地看着布鲁斯，点了点头，“您说的没错，是要加水，不能干煮，我的少爷。”他又问，“克拉克少爷是有事忽然跑开了吗？”  
“是的，昨晚他的主编佩里把他叫走了。”  
“他或许会需要这些私人物品，这是他昨天带来的，他可能日常会用到。”阿尔弗雷德把一台笔记本电脑和一些零散的东西放在了桌上。  
“好的，我等一会儿出门会顺便带给他的。”  
布鲁斯接过那一堆物品。一台笔记本和笔记本附带的电线、鼠标以及移动硬盘；一个眼镜盒，眼镜盒里装的是一副加配的眼镜；一本工作用的笔记本和一支看上去用了挺久的钢笔——他喜欢钢笔，布鲁斯在心里记了一笔；最后是一本书。  
封面上是一行法语。  
*  
《星球日报》的哥谭组是他们新业主布鲁斯·韦恩的手笔，至今工作的记者也只有克拉克一人。这让布鲁斯上门找克拉克变得方便了很多。  
从办公室大门的小窗，布鲁斯就看到了那个辛勤工作的身影。没有笔记本电脑，克拉克就在一张纸上划划写写——即使送这点东西一点也不会麻烦到布鲁斯什么，克拉克也是不会开口要求的。  
布鲁斯敲响了门。  
“请问是谁？”克拉克在应门的同时打开了门。随后他的表情就变得趣致起来：那是一张由惊呆渐渐演变成喜悦的面孔。  
“我是来送快递的。”布鲁斯说。  
“邀请快递员进来坐坐，我是不是第一个人？”  
“我的确是来送快递的。你怀念你的笔记本电脑吗？”  
克拉克笑着从布鲁斯手里拿过他的杂物，“正相反。我初高中时，电脑还没那么流行，那时候我有什么胡思乱想都会付诸于纸笔，只是渐渐地，我被改变了而已。现在，又重新归于纸笔，我感觉很亲切。”  
“你们记者都那么会为自己开脱？”  
“比不过你的花言巧语，大老板。”  
“突发任务还顺利？”  
“一切顺利，不必担心——就像我短信里的那样。”  
布鲁斯拾起杂物中的书。  
克拉克笑了，“你看到了这个啊，这是我法国的朋友送给我的。我最近在重看，感觉最开始时有很多生硬的翻译，我想我有空时应该发个修改版。”  
“不不，我想说的不是这个。”布鲁斯摇着他的食指。  
“那你有什么见解？”克拉克问。  
布鲁斯说：“看到这个忽然想起来，那我也可以出本书。”  
克拉克却一点也不惊讶，他哑然失笑道：“难道没有人建议过你吗？你写了那么多，肯定有很多编辑找上你吧。”  
“很烦，都被我的助理挡回去了。”布鲁斯理所当然地说。  
克拉克无语，“那你为什么又兴起这个念头？”  
“你也不要闲着，赶快修改你的翻译，我们可以前后脚发行原版和法语版。是不是很有意思？”布鲁斯笑起来，像是孩子找到了宝物。  
“我们不如把我们的相遇写成书，这才是最有意思的部分。”克拉克纠正。  
布鲁斯的目光落在克拉克手里的书上，他说：“这事不能急，等我们老了口述给传记人听才有意思。不过你可以先酝酿一下开头。”  
“我会的，我会的。”克拉克又摆出他万年诚恳脸。像是想到了什么似的，他放下书开始翻找他凌乱的桌子。  
“找什么呢？我帮你？”  
“不必了......你只要等一下......”克拉克一边有些吃力地把一叠厚厚的资料搬开，一边说。  
布鲁斯好奇地在一边等着，直到克拉克从两张照片、三份报纸底下抽出了一样东西。  
克拉克介绍道：“这是我用你的礼物的一部分买来的。”  
布鲁斯的手上多出了一个猫领带。“所以你还在生昨晚礼物的气？”布鲁斯问，“我是真觉得你并不缺什么。”  
“我没有生气，除非你现在换上这个领带。”克拉克彬彬有礼地建议。  
“你知道我今天要去开会吧？”布鲁斯嫌弃地看着那只猫。  
“我知道。”克拉克微笑。  
*  
“布鲁斯的衬衫上趴着一只猫！”多亏了哈莉·奎因的鼎力宣传和众员工的载欣载奔地奔走相告，不出一会儿布鲁斯戴猫领带的消息就传遍了韦恩大厦。  
*  
不得不说，克拉克也是一个干大事的男人。


	22. 第二十一章

第二十一章（完结)

拉娜在完成了工作后，打开了电脑。今天是法语版《蝙蝠侠》出版的第一天，拉娜因工作原因无幸去见识此书在法国第一天上市的场面，不过网络永远都能够提供第一手消息。  
她首先查看了新闻，一位女记者走在一条街道上，她的身后是排成摄影镜头无法囊括的长龙。“大家看到我身后的情景可能会疑惑这会不会是苹果又出新品了，或者H&M又和大牌合作了——都不是。今天是法语版《蝙蝠侠》上市的第一天，而我身后的人就是《蝙蝠侠》热情的粉丝。嘿，给大家打声招呼（人群中顿时响起了此起彼伏的尖叫）！我现在是在XX街上，市区最大的书店就坐落于此。据说，这里也是《蝙蝠侠》这本书供应的最充足的书店。你们不要看这群粉丝那么的生龙活虎，其实他们已经在此地排了一夜的长队了......这位女士，您好，您是这条长龙中的第一位，请问您是什么时候就过来排队的？  
“昨天晚上十点半。  
“那么疯狂！整整一个晚上！那您一定是超级粉丝了。  
“我觉得我算吧。《蝙蝠侠》是那么有魔力的小说，自从爱上它之后，我觉得我有力量扫除我生命里的一切烦恼！  
“哈哈，真是有活力呢！谢谢您，女士。那我们现在再来采访一下这位带着睡袋的男士......”  
拉娜无趣地关上了新闻的页面。  
“#batman从前一天晚上就过来排队，顺利抢到书！回家睡一觉就起来重看一遍！[自拍]”  
“幸好和朋友@Lucie 一起来排队，还能轮流睡一会儿，否则真的撑不下去......不过成果很完美！各一本《蝙蝠侠》已入[两杯咖啡和两本书]”  
“昨天晚上偶尔望了一下窗外，街对面排起了长龙！但对面只有一家书店啊——今天出门去大厅才知道原来今天是《蝙蝠侠》发售的第一天，而书迷在排队等书！你要我说什么：这太疯狂了！”  
“#superbat 虽然已经入了英语版的，然而没有法语版的怎么能满足我ship suberbat的心[两本书]”  
“法语版的序言是@C·Kent 写的！我的天！我不管，他们就是在秀恩爱！#superbat [《蝙蝠侠》序言]”  
“#batman #superbat 序言字里行间都是爱，已翻译成英语，供大家欣赏 [爱心][长图翻译]”  
“谢谢这位手速神快的太太！”  
“你跟我说布鲁斯没和这位CKent先生有一腿，我是不会信的。”  
“啧啧，满满的爱都快透过屏幕溢出来了。”  
“吃了一口齁死人的糖！”  
有比较才有快感。拉娜一边扫着社交网络，一边抚摸着克拉克提早寄来的法语版样书，这样想道。  
法语版的封面和原版几乎没有区别——硬面磨砂的书皮，左半为白，右半为黑，以撕扯的痕迹为界限； 黑色的蝙蝠标志略略凸出于封面，位于书的上半面，而书的下半则以素描的笔触淡淡勾勒出了一座城市的高楼、大桥、河流与行人，书名则巧妙地幻化在了这些素描之中。“B.Wayne著 C.Kent译”无声无息地被并排列在书名之下。  
翻开内页，第一篇就是译者的序言，克拉克以拉娜熟悉的笔触叙述了他的整个翻译过程。在写新闻稿的时候，为了客观公正地呈现新闻，通常而言，她的朋友总会刻意去掉多余的感情，而译者序就不必了。拉娜想：他可能不知道，但整个序言就像是一章献给作者的情书。你不能怪罪读者多心，他们只是细心罢了。  
拉娜把书页阖上，就像是朋友间的心有灵犀一般，她收到了来自克拉克的信息：“收到礼物了，你实在太贴心了。PS.假期愿意来哥谭玩吗？CK”照片里，一对蝙蝠侠和超人的玩偶正在朝她微笑：超人的嘴不小心缝歪了，而蝙蝠侠的眼睛左右不是很对称——但没有关系，克拉克绝对不会嘲笑拉娜糟糕的手艺。  
*  
“所以你那么积极地配合我邀请拉娜来哥谭是有什么打算？”克拉克问道。  
“我的目的那么明显？”  
“你就像一个设圈套的老手那样明显。”  
“好吧，”布鲁斯说，“这牵扯到我的一个计划。”  
“你话不说完整的老毛病又犯了。”克拉克指出。  
“你今天有点尖锐，克拉克。”布鲁斯抱怨了一句，“是这样的，既然我已经出书了，那么后续的计划也应该相应推出。好，你别瞪我，我会一次性说完不留悬念。我的意思是既然已经出书了，那么何不继续开发《蝙蝠侠》这个资源，推出后续作品？我觉得拉娜很有想法，想请她来研发产品。”  
“比如？”  
“比如漫画改编，拍成电影、电视剧，推出更多周边，开主题乐园。”  
布鲁斯说的很平静，仿佛这就是一抬手的事，但克拉克震惊了。小记者面对大新闻也八风不动，很少露出这样的表情。“呃，那你是要开一家公司吗？叫什么，蝙蝠侠？”  
“这个名字会限制公司的发展，克拉克。蝙蝠侠只是所有超级英雄中的一个。”  
“那么正义联盟？”  
“除了正义联盟之外，还有很多其他的超英团体。”  
“所以叫什么？”克拉克无奈了。  
“DC。”  
“......这个名字有什么特殊的意义吗？”  
“有。你看D和C的弧度，它们可以组成很优美的Logo。”  
克拉克：“......”有时候你没法理解一个商人。  
“你觉得不好吗，克拉克？但是无利不起早，这就是我们。”  
“我没有不高兴，布鲁斯。”克拉克微笑，“相反，我很高兴你不再把《蝙蝠侠》仅仅当做发泄你情绪的工具。”  
布鲁斯很想说“因为我已经有了你”，又觉得这句话从一个中年男人嘴里说出口显得太过矫情了。但有时候克拉克总是会显得那样妥贴，让情场不湿鞋的中年男人都很难抗拒。左右为难，布鲁斯只得故作寻常地问：“看了更新了吗？”  
“当然，我是你的第一个读者，你不知道吗？”克拉克说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “如果在哥谭，一只蝙蝠”的名字来源于卡尔维诺的《如果在冬夜，一个旅人》，男主读的第一篇小说的开头就是“如果在冬夜，一个旅人......”（如果我记得没错的话） ，这个标题犹如一篇未竟的故事，莫名感觉很适合老爷在空白文档打下第一段话时的心境（顺便安利卡尔维诺，一位神奇的作家，脑洞奇大，小说又美丽又荒诞，每一本都像是一次文字实验）。  
> “即使是在不同的世界里，我爱的CP还是会相遇相爱”，这可能是大家写AU同人的意义所在，当然我也是。然而，我还有写恶趣味，比如主角只因为一些事实的偏差走上另一条路，那么他的整个人生会不会大不同？这篇里的老爷就是这样。他依旧是经历了父母双亡，但幸运的是，戈登局长找到了那个凶手。你可以想象一个少年，他早就在心里立志要除掉哥谭这座城市中夺走他父母生命的罪恶，然而这一切却因为找到凶手这件事儿改变：那个罪恶实体化了，恨意和爱都聚焦在实体之上，而不是虚无的“这座城市的罪恶”。因此，这个世界没有了蝙蝠侠。但老爷会不会想起他曾经立下的誓言吗？我想他肯定会的。他或许还会不安，因没有成为蝙蝠侠而不安，或许他还会责怪自己没有足够的勇气去成为蝙蝠侠。但这种想法即使是最亲近的人也没法叙说。最后，老爷藉由一个赌注把自己的心事用最安全的方式表现了出来（所以序章的赌注没有写，它根本不重要2333)。  
> 而克拉克呢，即使他只是一个普通人，但他还是那个克拉克。  
> 以及，克拉克·肯特书里和现实的重名就是一个巧合，整篇小说都是巧合，多有意思，命运把他们捆绑在一起【没有官方更巧合，想想，氪星离地球辣么远，这里的小记者和老爷可都是地球人！  
> 总之，感谢大家的喜欢 比心 XXOO


	23. 番外1

如果在哥谭，一只蝙蝠——译者序

【】内是克拉克写译者序时正在进行时态的所思所想所为

（）里的内容是译者序中存在的

在同作者布鲁斯·韦恩先生交流的时候，韦恩先生说这本书的灵感来自于家中的一个古玩——一个蝙蝠形状的器皿。通体黑色的铁器，口很大，作为一个碗来说，它的底有点过深了；但作为一口锅子，它又太小了;作为装饰品，它又太默默无闻【写到这里，克拉克不禁笑出了声。他想到自己接下来的话是“倒是可以作为泡面的锅子。”布鲁斯上下打量了一下那个可怜的蝙蝠状器皿，默不作声。第二天，他们吃到了阿尔弗雷德亲手料理的、用古董器皿煮出来的豪华版泡面。“这是我第一次吃泡面。”某位先生声称】。它就像一件百无一用的器物，没有可以安放的地方。这令他想起一些不知自己该身处何处、矛盾百出的人，是的，在这些人里首当其中的就是哈姆雷特。但若是非要找一个能够安放自己的去处该怎么办呢？这是一个伤脑筋的牛角尖，但一个固执的人没有他法：他只能打破这个牛角尖，以此作为自己的出路。蝙蝠侠就是这样诞生的。在无可奈何的情况下，他辟出了自己的道路。

喜爱《蝙蝠侠》的理由有千千万万，但就我而言，最开始打动我的就是蝙蝠侠那一份孤勇和执着。他走在孤独的道路上，所以他才能看清更多。不，喜爱《蝙蝠侠》最有力的理由是它让我认识了布鲁斯·韦恩先生，毫不夸张地说这本书是我们的定情信物。他出版了原版后不久，我翻译的法国版就上市了——还有比这更浪漫的事吗【克拉克过完瘾后删除了这句话】？

毫不夸张地说【是的，他下意识地又用了这个词组】，这三年里，我的生活中处处有《蝙蝠侠》的影子【可不是嘛？毕竟再过几个小时作者就会躺在他旁边刷手机】。初次接触《蝙蝠侠》时，我仍是法国的一个普通的留学生，虽然能用法语写论文，但专业同翻译毫不相干。我法国的好友拉娜推荐了这篇网上连载的文单纯是因为小说最新章里的超人恰巧与我同名（是的，真的就是恰巧同名，不要猜了），不料我看完后就鬼使神差地宣布我要将这篇文翻译成法语。那天之后，我翻译了超人初次登场的《世界最佳搭档》，并在之后的几个月里陆陆续续把之前的篇章翻译成了法语。我收到了一些评论和转发，我们讨论《蝙蝠侠》的内容就像普通的书迷。从当时来看，我并不知道这本书会带给我更大的影响。

我至今也不知道这个简单的翻译活动为什么会被作者注意到【他们有进行过讨论——“你为什么当初会转发我翻译的文？”“不知道。”“别看手机了，网瘾中年。”“好吧......我真的不知道，克拉克，这完全是鬼使神差。或许我冥冥之中知道你会成为我的爱人。”“所以这么说来，我鬼使神差地想要翻译你的小说，也是因为冥冥之中。”“是的，这就是命运，是上天注定。”“你知道你的话很套路吗，布鲁斯？”】，但这是一个改变的契机。如果不是这个小小的转发，露易丝·莱恩小姐就不会注意到我，从而向我邀稿一篇《星球日报·周末版》中有关《蝙蝠侠》的书评；而我也不会在毕业之后选择来《星球日报》工作，并且由于这份工作接连感受了超人和蝙蝠侠所在的城市——感受是很重要的，翻译一部作品犹如走钢丝，没有翻译出作者的深意或者过度意译都是危险的。为了更贴近作者，一位译者需要寻找不同的方法体会作者，更别说我这个初学者了。我这个初学者用了最笨拙的方法：浸淫在超级英雄的城市里，试图用他们的眼睛去观察这个世界，从而去理解作者。也因此，除了大都会和哥谭之外，我也曾在中城、海滨城、星城逗留。如果我有足够的钱的话，或许我也会尝试去瞭望塔观察一番的【“瞭望塔有原型吗？”写到这里，克拉克放下电脑，发了一条短信给布鲁斯。几分钟后，布鲁斯回复：“你在开什么玩笑？”克拉克舒了一口气。“当然有了。”“......”】。也是因为《蝙蝠侠》的契机，我有幸同布鲁斯·韦恩先生见面，并且交谈了此书法语版的出版事宜。虽然我曾在网络上翻译的版本由于各方面的原因显得过于粗糙，但布鲁斯·韦恩先生坚持认为，此书的法语读者们会更期待我翻译的作品【不，他们那时候根本没考虑过读者的心情】。通过数个月的校订，包括修改错句、精修语言、统一特殊名词等等，《蝙蝠侠》的法语译本终于得以面世。

除了《蝙蝠侠》之外，本书还收录了篇外《神明与怪物》和新篇外《不义联盟》的首章试读【“超人黑化，你是认真的？”“很有趣不是吗？”“勉强算是有趣吧。”“有人说过相处久的人会互相沾染对方的性格和习惯，我算是明白了这个含义。”“好吧，我就是在学你，亲爱的布鲁斯，不是勉强有趣，非常有趣。我欲罢不能，请快点写下去。”“你都没有什么催更的手段吗？”“一次口/交？”“好主意。”】。这一篇试读由我的朋友拉娜翻译。在此我也要感谢亲爱的朋友拉娜，毕竟没有她，我可能就会错过这样一本精彩至极的小说。

作为一个译者，为书本作序已让我惶恐，说太多的话影响读者的阅读更是不可饶恕的罪。因此，接下来的时间交给同我一样热爱此书的读者，愿此书让你有所收获。

20XX年X月X日 于哥谭

C·Kent


End file.
